I Happen to Like Jokes Part 1
by EmperorJoker09
Summary: Joker and Harleen Quinzel meet for the first time, what can ensue? Part 1
1. Pre Note

This was my very first story written a very long time ago. I took it off to revise it, but after thinking about it, I prefer to just leave it the way it was. Yes, even with ALL those disgusting typos! Because hey, this is where I first started and this is where my level of skill was. I like to look back and see how far I've come, and I hope you do as well.

Without further ado, please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(I own nothing: DC comics, batman, or anything else)

She was a beautiful little thing. Small but powerful, he could sense it in her. He could tell though that she didn't use that power to laugh, she did once in her life, but not anymore. That laughter yearned to be unleashed, to live. He stared at her staring back at him, he had never sensed a glare like hers before. It was different, more eager, more desiring. He liked that, he wanted that glare forever in his memory. He smiled wide and realized it made that new glare even better, her eyes wide with fear. He knew that this one was going to be fun.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Quinzel…" Slight hesitation in her voice, but he just smiled knowing exactly what was going through her little mind.

"Afternoon Doc." Dr. Quinzel jumped momentarily just enough for it to be noticed by him, he couldn't resist laughing within himself, she was a jumpy little thing, scared out of her mind, and he was overjoyed by the new doctor they had prescribed to him.

"Your name is Joker correct, Mr. Joker?" She said tentatively and he held a laugh within his throat.

"That it is what they call me; I rather like it, sticks out in a crowd." He said with a deep and hoarse voice, looking up at her, his right eyebrow slightly raised and a gleaming smile across his face.

Dr Harleen Quinzel was the new doctor at Arkham. She had been accepted with great ease straight out of college because of her fantastic grades.

"You didn't come up with the name yourself?" She talked with great caution not wanting to make him upset in anyway, she had heard the stories. The murders, crimes, tortures. She admitted to herself that she was scared, scared beyond belief, but she knew what she wanted and she was determined to learn the mysterious mind of the Joker.

"I don't remember, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Either way I think it suits me quite well." He grinned ear to ear towards her. "But you, you are such a nice looking girl, what's your name?"

"You can call me Dr. Quinzel." She still responded with great fear, and the he relished in it.

"Dr. Quinzel yes, but what is your first name? Surely that can't be your first name." Joker stared deep into her eyes, oh how he loved the future they would have together, he would pick deep into her tiny thoughts.

"On a professional basis Mr. Joker, I believe that you should refer to me as Dr. Quinzel."

"Well, I just won't call you by your first name, but that doesn't mean you can't tell me what it is." He responded without looking at her, he already knew what each expression she would be revealing to him.

"Do you have a first name Joker?"

"Well that doesn't seem fair, I asked you first." He shot a glare at her still smiling, didn't want to scare her to much and kill her in the first session with a heart-attack or something. Although he mused about the image of it.

"Okay, I'll bite." She figured that if he was going to tell her his name it was worth losing her name to him.

"Oh you bite do you? I like biting." He said alluringly. He let out a small chuckle and flew back onto the couch and calmly lay there staring at Dr. Quinzel.

Her eyes widened immensely. "Please refrain from speaking in those terms Mr. Joker, back to the subject of the matter, my name is Harleen."

"Harleen," he paused and stared at her, "Harleen Quinzel."

"Yes, now what is your first name Mr. Joker."

"I don't know how to tell you this but you see my name has been kept secret, I don't ever recall telling it to anyone." His bright eyes gleamed as he frowned. "I don't know if I can tell you, I mean really we just met, I think I'm taking our relationship too fast."

"Joker, I told you my name, I believe it's fair of you to tell me yours."

"My, you're a needy little thing aren't you? I barely know you and already all you want from me are answers." He smiled at her, he loved this so much.

"But if you must know…" Harleen quickly grabbed a pen and her notebook, she couldn't believe this, it was only her first day and the notorious Joker was already going to give her his first name, she was thrilled beneath her calm and professional exterior.

"It's…well…hmm…you know, I don't know my first name!" He laughed loud, and hysterically, Harleen jumped up scared out of her wits by that laugh. She knew it was a laugh no other could produce but she had never experienced anything close to a roar of laughter like she just had heard.

Joker noticed he scared her, and although he liked it, he felt it was rude of him to be making her feel that way on there first session together. "I am so sorry Harley, but really I don't know…or maybe I do, I don't know." Once more he chuckled low.

"This is our first session together and I feel like we may be getting off to a bad start, or maybe your just toying with me to see if you can break me early on but, what did you call me?" She stopped mid sentence realizing that he had called her something other than what she had preferred.

"I called you Harley, it suits you better than Dr. Quinzel it's a more dangerous name and I know you're a dangerous girl beneath that exterior of yours, it's dying to be let loose." His voice was calming, dark and evil, but somehow that voice could change in an instant, it had scared her nearly to death when all he said was _"Afternoon Doc" _and now it relaxed her.

"Please Joker; call me Doc if you want, but please do not call me Harley." It upset her that he was so conniving, he could read her every move, and how did he know that this wasn't truly what she was. She used to be so lively, she could remember. "How did you…" she stopped herself from asking how he knew, for she knew it was for the best if they steered the subject away from talking about her. "Never mind." She said quickly hoping he didn't realize what she was going to ask.

"How did I know your true self?" Joker spoke and she damned herself. "Well Doc, I just kinda have this gift, I'm a great reader." He was tickled how he had already, with great ease, knew about her.

"Let's steer away from that, I want to know about you Joker."

"And I want to know about you Doc."

She sighed, "Your not going to make this easy at all are you?"

"Nope."

She laughed a little with his straight answer, and she placed her hand on her cheek and sighed again, a small and subtle smile on her face.

"You know," he said casually "you have a nice smile, you should use it more often, it's soft."

She wiped the smile right off her face, this wasn't working at all, and maybe what her pupils said was true, she was never going to excel in a real situation with a patient, that she was a joke.

"What's the matter Doc?" His voice sounded eager, like he truly wanted to know what was wrong with her.

She wanted to tell him what was wrong but refused to; she just wasn't prepared for her first actual doctor to patient meeting. She didn't know what it would be like with nerves shaking a mile a second, although she had to admit that she was calmer than when she started the meeting with her patient, she vowed her next meeting with Joker would be prepared and more professional.

"Come on Doc, you can talk to me, tell Joker what's happenin'." She didn't even know this man, this killer, sure she read all about him, knew all his doings that hit the news and books, but she was face to face with him now. It didn't seem right to want to talk about her life with a mass murdering psychotic.

"It will make me feel better about you, allow me to trust you." He knew exactly what to say to get her to talk, the right voice actions, the right expression; she was so goddamn easy to break. He wanted a challenge, but something about her he liked and he was fine with the victim they had selected for him.

"Joker, we need to be talking about you, why don't you tell me something about yourself."

"Dr. Quinzel, I have talked to so many Doctors, and all they do is ask me the same questions over and over again. To be quite honest I'm tired of it, the same boring routine over again and again. I think it would be nice if someone could talk to me for a change. This is our first session together, why not let me know a little about yourself, allow me to become a better patient to you."

Harley thought it over, it actually didn't sound like a bad way to start their relationship of doctor and patient. "You know, we have about fifteen minutes left, go ahead and ask me some questions, I think it would be good for you to be comfortable around me."

"Oh great joy!" He looked like a small child who had gotten his first bike for Christmas. "You're the first doctor who has ever let me ask for a change. Thanks Doc. So, what's eating you, you seem troubled."

"Oh nothing to worry about," She lied horribly and it had no chance of getting past Joker, "just silly things."

"If you haven't noticed yet then you're a terrible doctor, I like silly things!"

Harley couldn't understand it, she was terrified of being around the Joker at first, but now she felt it was okay to just talk with him. It felt easy to talk to a mass murdering psychotic and strangely she was fine with that.

"Just some of my college friends said some things to me, that's all." She felt that was all she needed to say for him to be satisfied, but Joker being the man he was dug deeper into her.

"What did they say?"

Joker liked this, he actually wanted her to stick around, and who knew maybe something would blossom between them. He never had wanted a doctor to stay his, but this doctor, this beautiful blond and blue eyed doctor was his for keeps.

"They called me a joke for wanting to actually pursue a career in psychology, they said I could only pass the class not actually perform."

Joker smiled large, so large so wide, his eyes gleaming into hers.

"I happen to like jokes."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Joker left, Harley sat in her chair located in her office. She didn't know what to think of the Joker, by God she knew he was terrifying, knew he could rip her into two in a second flat; but there was something more something everyone was missing. She wrote down notes from the session, things he did, things he said. Reflecting on everything she saw…or heard. _"I happen to like jokes."_ That was all she could really think about. The way he said it, the way he looked, his eyes wide his smile stretched, the intensity of it all, she didn't know what to make of it truly.

She shook her head slightly, she wanted to get serious with him, get deep into his thoughts. She wanted to know more about him. Though she seriously underestimated herself, she was put down in college; they said she was a joke…why though, she had the best grades, at the top of her class. But what they said was true, she may know the information but she doesn't know how to apply it. She would show them, at least try, she had nothing to lose at this point.

That was another thing that bothered her, right down to the inner cavity of her being. How did Joker know that she used to be filled with laughter, and that it was gone now? She had friends and family to talk to; now she had no one. Her friends had left to go on distant travels and enjoy life, her family all nearly gone now. Every night she would go home and sit in front of her T.V. in hopes that someone anyone would call or knock on her door for a quick chat. She didn't remember how she had lost her old self, and somehow Joker nailed it to a tee.

"One visit with the guy, and he nailed me to a tee. How the hell did he do that?"

"How are you today Joker?" Harley sounded enthusiastic, and was eager to talk to her patient. Three guards were bringing him in and they threw him onto the couch across from where Harley was located at her desk. They chained his legs to the floor; all the while his dark and gleaming smile captivated the essence of the room.

"Now that my eyes were granted their wish, I'm feeling quite optimistic." Joker responded with ease as the guards pushed him around making sure he wasn't able to get up and move very far.

The guards finally left and it was just the two of them, staring at each other one smiling one blushing.

"Please refrain from that tal…" Joker interrupted her.

"Doc, you can't just think that your request can be done with such ease. You're a very attractive woman, and I think you know that. You can't possibly imagine the difficulty of which I try and not think of you. Trust me its _hard_."

"Right then, let's get started." Harley was confused; the Joker was hitting on her, which had NEVER crossed her mind when she was brought to the decision to work with him. It was charming and yet incredibly horrifying at the same time. A mass murdering maniac whack job who looked like a clown and chased a man who dressed as bat was hitting on her. Something was incredibly wrong here.

"Would you like to talk about anything that has been on your mind?"

"Oh…well of course there are things I would love to talk to you about that are on my mind." Joker laughed at the things he wanted to tell her, how he wanted to manipulate her, how she was different and he liked that. Of course if he moved to fast, it would scare her precious heart and she might want to leave, so he took it slow.

"How about Batman?" She knew it was a huge leap; this was only her second session with him.

"Batman, he's a weird fellow. I like him though he makes me laugh, I try to make him laugh but well he doesn't, but I'm okay with that. One day I'll get him to laugh."

"You like him even after what he did to you?"

"Sure why not, he only pushed me into a vat of chemical waste, which bleached my skin and turned my hair green and lips bright red, giving me the appearance of a clown. What isn't to like about him doing that?"

"You're okay with the fact that he changed you?"

"Don't get me wrong doc I don't like that he did that, but I like how I turned out, I like me!" He laughed turning his head upward towards the ceiling. "But if you don't mind, I don't really feel like talking about ol' Batsy at the moment."

"Of course, that's completely fine."

"Good, I don't want to disappoint you."

"Why would you disappoint me, your talking at least, its more than what you have done with the other doctors?"

"Other doctors aren't like you Harley." His voice was sensuous.

"Joker please do not call me Harley."

"Oopsy it slipped." Joker raised his hand to his mouth, his eyes straight to the ceiling, knees close together, his head still straight towards her.

She couldn't help but laugh at his posture and gestures, it just tickled her.

"There you go doc, see how good it feels to laugh once in a while. Remember how good it felt back when there was nothing to worry about?"

Her smile was wiped clean off; it scared her that he was able to know these things. Or was he just guessing, either way it was getting to her.

"What's the matter Doc?" His smile was wide again, he knew he was pressing her buttons, making her think. He loved to see her reaction; she was going to be perfect he could already tell.

"How…never mind. We need to talk about you; your really not going to make my life easy at all are you Joker?"

"I already told you that question sweets." His deep eyes were staring straight at her. "However it wouldn't be difficult if you just relaxed once in a while, smile like you did, you have a beautiful smile Harley."

Joker stood up and Harley instantly breathed in quick.

"Just stretching Doc," he laughed quietly, "relax and smile, it's a gorgeous one." He sat down watching her closely loving how he was able to control her.

Harley just sat, incredibly taken away by him. He was able to switch the questions right back to her, make her think about her past her present her future. She only knew the guy for two days and he could read her like it was perfectly normal, and for all she knew Joker probably did think that.

Joker perked his eyebrows up, waiting for her to respond, eagerly waiting for what those lips were going to produce, and how he wanted those lips. They were perfect, perfectly shaped. Her body was magnificently formed he wanted her.

"Um…"

"Joker got your tongue Harley?"

She didn't know what to say, he was right he did have her tongue and it was in a knot.

Harley was sitting on the couch in her apartment, but she wasn't watching the television. She just sat, and thought about him the Joker, the notorious Joker who was her patient. It was odd, puzzling, and quite adventurous to be in such close proximity with him. The things he said to her, only two sessions now and she was so involved in a fight to learn more about him. If she had the choice, she would go back to Arkham to talk to the Joker right this instant. She was eager to learn but somehow he turned the table on her. She hadn't really learned anything about him, though it had only been two sessions. Joker was right, she just needed to relax.

Joker was put into his cell, and he routinely walked over to the corner of the room and sat. He wasn't smiling, wasn't grinning, not even a little smirk. He was utterly confused. For once in his life, he had a feeling of one he wasn't acquainted to. He had no idea what it was, couldn't even begin to explain the feeling he had…when he saw Harley, it only happened when he saw Harley. His eyes grew wide, and then extremely narrow.

"If she makes me feel those feelings again, I'll cut her throat!" He screamed out loud. He didn't like the fact that he didn't have control over his feelings; he wanted to kill her but knew he couldn't. He liked her to much. He was still playing with her. Liked her, why did he like her? He imagined her sitting there alone in her apartment, watching T.V. all alone no one in the world for her to talk to. He laughed. A pain went through him, no it was another feeling…and she caused it again.

"Damn it!" He yelled. Deep down he knew what those feelings were. He knew exactly what they were, but he would never let anyone know. He couldn't let his enemies or henchmen or anyone else know that he had feelings towards Dr. Quinzel…Harley. How could he though, only two days knowing her and he never before had these feelings for anyone. Yes he wanted her; he wanted her so badly, but these feelings were more than he wanted. He jumped up and screamed into hysterics laughing loudly and hit the wall with his fist. Then he quieted and slowly slid down the wall to the floor, where he sat the rest of the night thinking of his Harleygirl.

In the morning Joker was released to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. He quietly got his meal and proceeded to the table of which he had declared his the first time he was admitted into Arkham. Edward walked up to the table and sat down across from him, AKA The Riddler.

"Mornin Joke, heard you have a new doctor, also heard she was a nice piece to have around." Riddler said with utmost ease, not realizing how much it angered Joker.

Joker looked up from his meal, dropped his utensils and glared at Riddler. "What did you say?"

Riddler noticed he had selected wrong words to begin a conversation with Joker, he jumped back staring at him, scared.

"…I said…uh…heard you got a new doctor."

"Edward, I'm not a stupid man, you know that. What did you say? All of what you said."

"I said heard you got a new doctor…and that she was a fine piece to have around."

"That's what I thought you said." And he left it at that, he grabbed his utensils and began to enjoy his disgusting looking meal.

Edward stared at him, reluctant to look away in fear for his life. But he grabbed his utensils and began to eat, once in a while looking up at Joker.

Harvey Two-Face acknowledged the two when he entered the table next.

"Riddles, Clown."

"Good morning split." Riddler responded.

"What's beating you Clown? You shouldn't be too down in the dumps, especially for getting that new doctor, all I hear is how drop dead gorgeous she is, wouldn't mind for her to be my doctor." Two-Face laughed a little, and looked at Riddler who mouthed to him _stop!_ Two-Face did, pondering what was going on.

"You know you two don't have much respect for women. I don't like how you are talking about my doctor." Joker never looked up from his food, he could see the expressions on there face.

"_Your _doctor? Why is she your doctor only and when have you ever been protective over someone before…wait a second, do you…" Two-Face was smiling hypothesizing about what was going on.

Joker dropped his utensils again, and Riddler immediately jumped up from the table. Joker glared at Harvey, he was pissed, he was going to kill him for beginning to understand what was going on with his feelings.

"What's the matter clown, mad someone else could read you for a change?" Harvey was amused with himself.

With that Joker jumped up, and grabbed Harvey's throat. "You say one more thing about this, and I will cut you up into small pieces, and feed you to my hyenas."

Harvey's face was scared, it shone with fear, Joker loved it.

"Okay clown, okay." Joker dropped him, and two guards grabbed the clown prince.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"There was only one time I ever saw Dad really happy. He took me to the circus when I was seven. I still remember the clowns, running around dropping their pants. My old man laughed so hard, I thought he'd bust a gut. So the very next night, I ran up to meet him with his best Sunday pants around my ankles. "Hi Dad, look at me." Joker then dropped his pants. "Zoop! I took a big pant fall and torn the crotch clean out of his pants." Harley and Joker laughed, tears were falling from her bright blue eyes. Joker still laughing caught a glimpse of those baby blues and that feeling he hated went through him again.

"And then he broke my nose. But hey, that's the downside of comedy. You're just getting shots from folks who just don't get the joke."

"He broke your nose?" Harley was shocked. She felt for him, how could his father do that?

"Yup."

Harley looked at his eyes which were staring right back at her, they were filled with sadness. He was just a little boy and he wanted to please his father, and for that he was abused.

"Spent a few in the emergency room, had a hard time breathing for a while, but ya know I'm used to the abuse I get."

"That isn't right that he did that you know? You were just a little kid, only seven."

"Enough of that talk now, I don't like talking about my father to much, the abusive bastard he was…good ol' dad."

"I'm fine with that, you made good progress today, being able to tell me a story of your dad, I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me doc?"

Harley was proud, but she didn't want to stroke his ego.

"Yes, now I was thinking of some word association, what do you think?"

"Of course…" His eyes traveled along the outline of her lips, those beautiful lips he so wanted to touch.

"Okay I say a word you say the first thing that comes to your mind, I'm sure you've done this before."

"Yes I have but I think with you Harley it will be quite more fun." His eyes were deep, his smile wide.

"Aggressive"

"Ambitious"

"Domineering"

"Beautiful." He laughed slightly.

She smiled a little and she then wrote something down on her notebook and then looked at the Joker across from her, his eyes were so…so…she didn't know really but they were captivating, she wanted to just stare at them. She then continued.

"Trance"

"Power"

"Desire"

"Harley" He spoke with such desire, such passion when ever he said her name, it was sweet, but she knew it wasn't right of him.

"Joker, please…"

"I can't help myself doc."

He couldn't help himself, he did desire her, he wanted to just touch her, just once. That would be enough for her to fall for him, for her to forget the unreal world she lived in and become apart of the real world he did.

"I want you to break free of the world you live in. I want you to experience the true and real world out there. Your living in a fake life Harley, I can bring you to a real one, a real one with me." He really wanted her to know, to know that he wanted her. But he couldn't say it right out, he had to make her want it herself, and to let her realize that she really did want it.

Harley was wide eyed; she had no clue what to say. She knew she was living a fake life, but…

"Harley…"

A tear started to fall, but she wasn't crying. It just appeared and she quickly wiped it away. He was right, every damn word he said about her was right.

"Joker…you need to stop this behavior, I thought you were making good progress today."

"I am Harley; I have never felt this good before, never felt this way before. No other doctor has made me feel more alive."

Alive? What did he mean by that?

"Our session will be ending early today, you need some time to think of the actions you have been presenting to me, they are not appropriate."

Harley stood up to go get the guards; she walked past the couch Joker was sitting on. Joker stood up quickly and grabbed her arm.

"No wait…"

Harley froze, she was not expecting this, Joker had her and she didn't dare try to break free from his clasps in fear for her life.

"Harley, you need me…You can't live without me."

"I have been doing fine so far." Her voice was incredibly shaky, it trembled with fear.

"You haven't been truly living Harley, I can change that, I can let you see the true world."

"Let go!"

"No, I can't, I will never let go Harley and you know I can't. You need me as much as I need you." His voice was deep and quiet as a whisper.

Harley started shaking, and then Joker pulled her in close so that her head was on his chest.

"Do you hear that beating Harley?"

She slowly nodded.

"I have never heard, or felt that beat. In all the years I have been alive, I never felt it."

She looked up into his eyes, and he stared down into hers.

"Not until the first time I laid eyes on you Harley, then I finally felt that beat."

With that he let her go, and he slumped himself onto the couch. Harley jumped for the door and grabbed the handle but then stopped. She turned to look at him there sitting on the couch; he wasn't looking at her, just straight ahead, his hands together in his lap.

She let go of the handle and then walked over to her desk and sat down. She stared at him, her brows in a straight line. Joker looked up to meet her glare, and then he smiled just a little, just to show that he meant it.

"Thanks Harley."

Harley lay in her bed, underneath the covers. She couldn't get the Joker out of her mind, all the things he said to her. Was it true? It couldn't be, he was lying to her, was trying to manipulate her, of course that's what he does. But…he sounded so true, so…no he had to be lying. She turned over onto her other side and closed her eyes.

"_I have never heard, or felt that beat…not until the first time I laid eyes on you…"_

Her eyes flew open. Was it true…he had to have meant it, you can't lie like that? But he was a killer, how could he have feelings toward her? It wasn't right. The way he had spoken to her, so soft and gentle, the way he grabbed her and pulled her close, it was powerful and yet so warm. She closed her eyes tight, trying to let it leave her mind. He seemed innocent in a way, his father was abusive to him, and he had a bad childhood. That was why he ultimately in the end became a killer right? He was just misunderstood…

"What the hell are you thinking Harley?" She said to herself. Then soon she drifted off to sleep.

It had been a week since there last session, and Harley was eager and reluctant to begin the meeting with the Joker. He was brought in with the guards. They placed him on the couch and chained him to the floor by his feet. This time, however, his hands were chained together as well. The guards left after making sure he was securely down.

"Why are your hands chained together?"

Joker was smiling as usual, "Oh, you noticed, how kind of you! Well I got in a bit of a fight, that's all." His face was slightly bruised around his left eye.

"You have bruises, are you alright?"

"Me? Oh don't worry doll face, you should have seen Harvey!"

"You got in a fight with Harvey Two-Face?"

"The one and only!" He laughed low, amused how she was caring.

"Why, what happened?"

"Let's just say that he wasn't talking too kindly about some of my belongings. I don't like when people do that, it's quite rude."

"Well, if you're sure your fine to talk today…"

"Oh I'm feeling better already now that I have my favorite doc to talk to."

Her face got hot, and she knew that the Joker noticed it.

"What would you like to talk about today, anything on your mind?"

There had really been only one thing on his mind for the past few weeks, and that was his Harley. Every night he would sit and reflect about the sessions they had together. He would imagine her beautiful smile, and lips, those baby blue eyes he just adored.

"No not really."

He then tried to move his arms to his back. He had an itch that he couldn't reach now that his hands were chained together. It seemed his mobility was lessening everyday because of the fights he produced. At that he laughed a little. Harley noticed and without thinking got up and went over to him.

"Here," And she started to scratch his back. She felt how muscular he was. Through his jump suit he didn't seem to be very muscular but now she new the brute strength he really had. "Better?"

Joker looked puzzled, extremely puzzled. He had the slightest idea of why she felt comfortable enough to do that for him, it annoyed him slightly but he was happy. A large smile gleamed across his face.

"Thank you Harley." His voice was high and chipper.

Harley walked back over to her desk, just realizing that she actually wasn't scared of what she just did.

She was far away from him across the room, the desk being at least ten feet away from him, she didn't like that much. Not that she wanted to be closer to the Joker; she felt it was a rude distance. She would deal with that later.

"You're a good scratcher." He looked so relaxed so pleasant with his life.

She smiled and laughed, "Thank you."

"It feels good to laugh, like something is escaping from you. All those troubles you have. They just seem to melt away. What do you think Harley?"

"Yea, I think your right." She answered and then realized that he began asking the questions again.

"What troubles do you have Joker?"

"No one at home to feed the hyenas…" He put on a pouty face.

"You have hyenas? Isn't that illegal?"

This made Joker laugh hard and loud. "Harley, I kill, murder, blow things up…I don't think breaking one more law is going to make me feel bad in any way."

"True." She had to smile a little herself.

"You honestly have the greatest smile I have ever seen Harleygirl."

She took it off her face.

"No, don't take it away, its okay to smile!"

She slowly brought it back, looking down at her desk and not towards him.

"There, look at that smile! Its drop dead gorgeous, keep it on for a while. Will you please?"

Harley was charmed by him, she knew she was, but she didn't want him to realize it. She was beginning to see that she was falling for him. She wanted to stop it, but somehow he just kept reeling her in closer and closer.

"What was that belonging Harvey was talking about that made you so mad?" Maybe that would get her mind off of the fact that she was falling for him.

Joker smiled, and leaned back. He placed his chained hands behind his head.

"You Harley."

_Well that didn't take my mind off of it._

"Excuse me?" She was upset and angry. She could feel her blood starting to rush. And she loved that he called her a belonging.

"Harley sweet Harley your mine. You're my doctor, and I don't like how people talk about you without my permission."

She knew this couldn't be happening. She needed to stop this talk. She couldn't be falling for him, he was a killer. But he had her, and he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, she knew that.

"Joker, you need to stop this, I am not yours."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are Harley."

"Joker STOP calling me Harley!"

"Oh, raising your voice now, I like that in a woman." He responded to her with a large smile and gleaming eyes with a very sensuous voice.

Harley dropped her head onto her desk, listening to Joker do another one of his loud laughs. She looked back up at him after a few seconds with a tear stain on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Harley. I'm sorry." He was truly sorry; he didn't want to make her cry. Which was odd, he usually liked to make people cry.

Harley put her hand up into the air, as if to quiet his nonsense. Joker didn't like that much, but he allowed it from her.

"Joker, please…_please_ stop doing this. It is not okay for a patient to be talking or acting in such a manner towards there doctor, or vise versa."

"I know it's not okay in the perspective of the people who made up the damn rule, but that isn't going to stop me Harley. You're stuck with this, and I know you want it. I know you want me."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harley was in her office doing paperwork when the news had gotten to her. She had been reflecting on the day's work while she filed papers, and made some last minute notes before heading on home. She of course only really thought of the Jokers session. He had made her think about her life. How it was going no where, and she knew deep down that it wasn't. She had no friends, no true family, no one at all. She had a strict routine: get up and go to work, and then go straight home. That was it, no fun, no parties, nothing.

Joker was the only person she ever truly talked to. He listened to her and that made Harley feel great. She could talk to someone, share her feelings with them. The best of it was that Joker actually seemed to care. He would always be looking straight at her; with those eyes that were deep and dark but they watched.

She loved how he could make her laugh in just a second flat. How he could change her life from misery into happiness so quick…she imagined what it would be like if she were with him all the time.

_What are you thinking Harleen! Being with the Joker, you're going crazy!_

That's when the guards ran through her door.

"Dr. Quinzel, Joker is gone." The husky guards were panting obviously out of breath.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Escaped, we can't find him anywhere…he's gone."

Harley was tired; she had gotten home at eleven at night in comparison to seven. The police had been questioning her. They asked where he might be, anything that he said that might be unique or different than what was the norm for him.

"_Your talking about the Joker, nothing is normal for him, but no nothing that seemed odd."_

She hadn't a clue of where he might have gone. Nothing he had said indicated that he was going to escape. She was as shocked as everyone else was.

The police also asked if he might be going to her apartment and if she wanted someone to stay with her. She chuckled a little bit and responded with a no. However, with the statements that Joker was making towards her, it scared her just a little bit that he might show up in the middle of the night to hurt her. She trembled at the thought.

Harley locked all the windows and doors before going to bed, double checking every one as she went along. Then she went to her bed and plopped herself onto it, falling asleep instantly.

She woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. She hadn't felt that way in a while but she enjoyed it just the same. Harley shook a little noticing that she was cold. She closed her eyes tight and then yawned as she stretched her arms up into the air, then got up and went to her closet.

Harley picked out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day. Lazy clothes were the best pick, she didn't have work today. Walking lazily over to her bed, she noticed something extremely odd. The window was open.

Harley stopped with one foot in front of the other and just stared at the window. Her mouth was closed tight and her eyes were wide. _Could Joker have come here to my apartment last night?_ She ran over to the window and closed it shut and locked it. _Could he still be here?_ She shook her head; she was just paranoid with the thoughts. Obviously she must have just not locked it right.

_But I double checked it…nah._ She walked to her television and turned it onto the news. Of course, it was about how the Joker had escaped yesterday from Arkham; they still had no leads or possibilities of how he escaped. Harley turned it off and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face; she was somewhat nervous.

She grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and then proceeded to turn the water on. Then she saw a piece of paper nicely folded. _I don't remember this._

Harley opened the paper, her heart dropped and adrenaline shot through her.

_Dear HarleyGirl,_

_I came by last night to pay you a visit but much to my surprise you were sleeping. You were a sight for my sore eyes Harley, to see you sleeping so unaware so…beautiful so arousing. I thought ya know, why not go see doc? I mean I did miss my session and all. Maybe we can meet at another time sweets. When you're wondering? I'll surprise you…_

_Until then my precious Harley._

_With laughs, J_

Harley cried the whole way to the police station. Thoughts were traveling at an unknown speed through her mind. _Is he following me? Does he know where I am right now?_

"Miss Quinzel please, you're okay now." The officer was trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry…" Harley breathed in slow and then released.

"Alright we would like for you to stay at a friends or relatives house, we need to make sure that you are okay."

"I…I don't have anyone to go to, and I don't want to leave my apartment."

"I understand…we can have someone stay outside your house monitoring it until we get track of the Jokers whereabouts; is that something you would be okay with Miss Quinzel?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Harley returned home; her face was red and hot. She then looked out the window to see that an undercover police officer was outside of the apartment in his car. A rush of relief went through her.

Six hours had passed since her discovery of the note; it was now four in the afternoon. She had wanted to spend the day doing something she enjoyed…like reading…on second thought this was more exciting; she just hoped that the excitement of the situation wasn't going to hurt her, or worse. She shed the idea from her mind, not wanting to cause anymore anxiety to herself than what was already brewing inside of her.

Harley prepared herself a glass of water in hopes that it would cool her down. Upon retrieving the water from the fridge she discovered another note stuck to the door handle. She closed her eyes tight trying to fight back tears; it looked identical to the note she had received earlier. Reluctantly she opened it.

_Harley…tsk, tsk, tsk. You should not have gone to the cops. No matter though, it doesn't affect what I have in plan for us. And remember Harley…you can't live without me. See you soon. Make sure to bring that smile of yours!_

_J_

Harley didn't dare go back to the police station to show them this. She didn't want the officer outside aware of it either; in fear that the Joker was watching. All she did was sit on her bed. A few tears managed to escape from her eyes but she hadn't noticed. Harley was in total shock that Joker was able to get into her home while it was locked up…not once but twice. _He could do it again tonight if he wanted to. No one can stop him._

Joker saw her read the first letter. The look on her face was _priceless! _Harley had not intended for him to actually come and show up. He needed to though; Joker could tell that she was beginning to forget who he was. He just had to remind her that he was in charge. Then she had to go tell the cops. He expected it and had planned for it, but still he found it frustrating. Right when she left to go tell them, he had slipped in through the window and left the note on the fridge. Joker figured that he had time to snoop around. So…he did.

He first went through her drawers, nothing but clothes.

"I sure would like to see you in these Harleykins!" He said aloud holding up a purple satin thong. He laughed. "It's my favorite color, how ironic!" Then he placed them into his pocket.

Joker proceeded to an end table. He opened the drawers and hit the jackpot. He picked up the book rather pleased with himself. Joker produced a smile that was dark; he was glad that he had done his snooping around. "Oh Harley…now the fun really begins." With that he darted out the window securely closing it behind him with her diary in his hand.

Harley had a rough night. She had a hard time falling asleep; as one could expect with the days events. She was at work now and she figured that she was at least safe there. _Joker wouldn't come back to Arkham._ Or at least Harley had prayed that he wouldn't.

A guard then came into her office. It was routine of them to come in and check up on things.

"How are you doing Dr. Quinzel, is everything going okay in here?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you for checking in."

The guard left without another word. Harley was a wreck, she wanted to go home but she knew it wasn't safe there. She took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. A tear welled up in her eye. Joker was making her cry. He was consuming her every thought. He was controlling her every action. He was controlling her. Harley knew she could do nothing about it; Joker was playing a game and he wanted to win. _Joker's winning; I'm no match for him. _Harley cried but she made no noise. She just sat at her desk completing her work crying until it was time to go home. Then she sobbed.

Harley knew he was watching. She knew he was close or maybe that's just what he wanted her to think. Either way he was doing splendid. Harley went to the window and there she saw the undercover car that was protecting her, it was the only thing she had for safety.

She started to walk away and then realized something strange. Harley ran back over to the window and peered back out at the car.

_No one is in the car…_

She didn't know what to do.

_Maybe he just went to go check something out around the apartment building…that's it…that's all he is doing. Just breathe Harl, breathe._

She wanted to believe that all the officer was doing was checking something out but she knew he wasn't. The officer would have called and told her so.

She managed to hurry to the phone to call the police. Harley picked up the phone and heard no dial tone.

_Shit!_

She then remembered her cell phone was sitting on the end table. Her breath was quickening and she was panicking; she was scared for her life. When she got to her cell phone she flipped it open and realized the screen was pitch black, she pressed the power button but still nothing. Her phone seemed to be lighter; she flipped it over and opened the back.

_Son of a bitch!_

The battery was gone. Harley started to lose control as the tears began to cascade down her red cheeks.

_This isn't happening, this can't be happening_.

Harley knew she had to leave and quick. She ran to the door and grabbed the handle; it was locked and she couldn't unlock the switch it was stuck that way. She had no way to escape. Her cheeks were burning and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

_Maybe he is just toying with her, maybe he isn't here, and maybe this is all just a dream._

She went to the corner of the room and slid down into it, pushing herself as far as possible into it. She closed her eyes thinking about all the sessions Joker and she had together. The remarks he said to her, the way he presented himself. Harley had no idea what Joker was going to do. Slowly she began to calm down. Her breathing was beginning to return to normal. _Maybe he is just toying with you._

She opened her eyes and got up. Her heart began to pump more, making her adrenaline rush. She made her way over to the window to see if the officer had come back. He was and she started to cry even harder.

Lying on top of the car hood…was the dead officer that was supposed to protect her. A red smile was painted onto his pure white face. And then Harley heard that voice that was plastered into her mind.

"Hello there Harley….did you miss me?"


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Harley turned around slowly. Her cheeks were red and wet. Her eyes were sore with all the crying and they were slightly puffy. She didn't look straight at him but instead at the purple suit he was wearing. She had seen pictures of him in the newspaper and books with it on but this was just too real. Slowly she began to make eye contact with him. Those eyes she adored and hated stared at her with such passion and glee. His emerald green hair slicked to a perfect form. That smile stretched across his face was so wide.

"I thought I wrote in the note for you to bring your smile Harley."

She didn't want to play the game with him. Her head was pounding and soon the room was beginning to blur.

"Harley…what's the matter with you?"

Harley began to loose her balance and then everything in her world went black. The last thing she felt was someone holding her.

Harley woke up with her head still pounding. She was groggy and felt sick. Her eyes darted across the room trying to figure out where she was.

_I'm still in my apartment? Then that means….is Joker still here?_

Harley tried to get out of her bed; however the pounding in her head became worse as she tried. She heard that the television was on.

_Joker must still be here…_

She looked over to her side to see the end table with a glass of water and a note next to it.

_He must like notes._

She first drank the water and then proceeded to the letter he left.

_Went to go get you some meds, hopefully you have woken up by now. Get well soon, we need to talk when I get back, see you shortly sweet Harley._

_J_

Harley read the note over and over. How could he sound so caring and so sweet? He was stalking her and causing a huge amount of anxiety and now he sounds as if he really cares about her. She closed her eyes after reading it a few more times and fell back asleep.

Joker came back into the apartment through the window. He placed the items he brought with him on the nearest table and then went to go check on Harley. She was asleep still but he saw that she had read the letter and drank the water. Joker smiled and stared at her. She didn't leave and he was glad. He walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her.

He looked at her lips. He imagined what it would be like to touch them, how soft they would be how great the moment would be. Joker scanned to her closed eyes. He wanted to see those beautiful baby blues he dreamed about at night. He stretched out his hand to wake her up, but then pulled back and went to the couch. He wanted to let her rest.

He watched his cartoons enjoying every second of them. He laughed now and again at a low decibel in hopes not to wake up Harley. Harley…he thought about her so much. He knew he was scaring her and he hated doing that, but it was needed for the plan.

The Joker had seen many girls, but Harley, she was different. She was eager to learn about him, to see how he thought, how he worked. Joker liked that. He knew Harley didn't want to ever stroke his ego, or make him feel superior, but she had given hints that he was. He also knew that Harley was aware of the hints she gave. That made Joker even happier, that was ultimately why he knew that they needed each other. He was just allowing Harley to see it for herself, and in time she would. He knew his Harley would.

Harley woke up again, and this time her head was feeling much better. She opened her eyes to look around and saw that it was dark outside.

_What day is it?_

She looked to her right and saw Joker sitting at her table his back towards her. Harley didn't know how to get him to notice that she was now awake; she also didn't know if she wanted him to realize that she was. She rolled over in the bed to have her whole body positioned towards him.

Joker slowly turned his head over his shoulder to see if she had awakened. And instantly a smile grew across his face.

"Harley…." His voice was deep with concern.

"What do you want from me?" A sense of panic flowed through every word she uttered.

"Are you feeling better? I have some meds if you need them."

"Answer me…." She was scared but was also stern with her demand.

Joker stood up and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"What do I want from you Harley? I want you to realize that we need each other. Were two of a kind Harley, and I think you know that."

Harley knew…she didn't want to admit it though. She realized that every time she was with him, she was happy even if it were only for a second. She would laugh, smile, and show heart.

"No we are not…I don't need you."

"Harley that hurts…" He smiled showing amusement.

"If you think were supposed to be together…that we need each other; then why did you scare me? Why did you kill that officer? Why?" Her eyes began to water; she didn't want to be talking with him.

Joker saw her eyes begin to water so he walked a little closer. Harley being startled by his actions jumped a little back in the bed. Joker then stopped.

"You made me faint…I don't even know how long I was out for!" Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Jokers smile had subsided. He didn't want those beautiful eyes of hers to cry anymore.

"Harley…" His voice was deep and sensitive.

"Stop…just leave me alone!"

"Harley."

She stood up from the bed. They were about four feet from one another. They stood face to face.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why…"

"Harley…"

She looked up at him. His arm was stretched to her and his hand open for her to take. Harley looked at him. Her tears were still rolling along her red and strained cheeks however the noise had subsided. She looked into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Joker just held onto it. He didn't pull her in.

"Why?" She walked to him while holding his hand.

Harley walked all the way to him. Joker only had his hand out for her just as a guide. When Harley reached him she looked up into his eyes. They were full of concern and caring. Joker reached with his free hand to her face.

"No more crying sweet Harley…no more." He wiped the tears away from her face.

They stood in that position for long while. Both were looking into the others eyes. They wondered what the other was thinking.

"Where's that smile I've been dreaming about?" He finally said with a sensuous vibe.

Harley was scared…she didn't understand her feelings for him. She knew she was beginning to truly have intimate feelings toward Joker, but she was scared none the less. Harley slowly let him have his wish; she smiled just a little but didn't look into his eyes. Joker grabbed her chin gently and turned her so that she was looking into his eyes. His other hand still held Harleys fragile one.

"There it is…" Joker smiled.

Harley smiled even larger now. How he made her feel so good about herself was beyond her thoughts at the moment. She had hated him just a few minutes ago and now she couldn't get enough of that smile he had.

Joker stroked back stray hairs on her face and neck.

"Look at that sucker beam!" His eyes transfixed on them.

She laughed. Harley was inching closer and closer to complete infatuation towards Joker and it horrified her. That smile, those eyes, they got her. Joker was right, she did need him. She felt happier that he was here; and at the same time completely scared for her life.

Jokers smile disappeared then, and Harley was slightly frightened so she cleared hers as well.

"Harl…" His voice was deep with desire.

She looked up at him.

Then Joker slowly moved closer to her lips and gently laid his against hers. He had kissed her and then pulled away. It wasn't a hard kiss or one that showed aggression. It was a _soft_ kiss. Harley had enjoyed every moment of it…she wasn't sure what action she should present to him now.

"You look tired Harley, why not get some rest?"

"How long was I asleep before?"

"I say about fifteen hours…"

_Fifteen hours! And I'm still tired!_

"I am tired."

"Here." Joker led her to the bed and helped her get in.

He was so gentle with her. Harley noticed that.

"Goodnight Harley." The Joker stroked her forehead and then began to walk over to the couch.

Harley was happy; she was somewhat baffled about how she could be though. He had scared the hell out of her, made her think she was going to die. Of course she knew that he still could, he was still a killer; even if he was a caring and sweet one. But just the same; she was happy.

Joker sat on the couch. All he thought about was Harley. How she had come to him, smiled for him, and let him kiss her. Joker smiled, but that was nothing knew. He was thrilled about how the night had gone. He already missed holding her. Joker couldn't get enough of his beautiful girl…his sweet Harley. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and went over to Harley with some meds.

"Harley…"

She turned over and looked at him, not sure what to expect.

"I brought some meds for you to take. There for headaches, I'm sure you have one. Would like these?"

He presented her with two pills. She began to take them and stopped. She worried about them.

"Oh…" Joker giggled and pulled out the bottle they came in.

He took out two fresh pills and showed her. Joker placed them next to her and then took the ones he was going to give to Harley to begin with. He swallowed them with the water he had and then looked at Harley. She still wasn't convinced.

"Harley…" He laughed again.

He opened his mouth as to show her that he actually did swallow them. Harley finally took the pills.

"That was good thinking of you…very smart." He added as he walked away to return to the couch and prepare for sleep.

Harley was beginning to trust him just a little bit. She wanted to be near him though, she felt good when he was close by. Almost…safe.

_What the hell is going on with you Harleen! You feel safe around him?_

She had no idea anymore. She was falling for someone who killed people and of course that still lingered across her thoughts.

"Joker?" She quietly managed to get the words to come out.

Joker jumped up and looked at her with concern.

"I was wondering…if you could um…you see I was um…" She didn't know how to really ask him the question she had.

"Sure Harley." Joker smiled those teeth of his lighting up the room.

He slowly made his way over to her bed and then got in with Harley. She released a heavy sigh.

They again just looked at one another. Joker was lying on his side with his hand propped up against his head. Harley was on her back while her head was turned in his direction.

"How did you know that I wanted you to come?" Harley asked while looking up into his eyes.

"I told you Harley…I read people very well." Joker laughed as he told her.

Harley satisfied with the answer turned her head towards the ceiling. She was so confused. Why she wanted a killer lying next to her was something she couldn't come to terms with.

She was so happy with him right now and yet she knew that he could change in an instant. He could be powering and frightening at times and she never knew when they were going to come. But right now she just wanted to enjoy this good moment with him, she didn't know when it would end. All she knew was that she didn't want it too.

"How did you escape from Arkham?" She finally asked.

"That wouldn't be part of the fun to tell." He chuckled.

Harley didn't really know what to do next.

"Rest Harley…and dream." Joker replied as if to answer the question she had never actually asked.

A small tear then suddenly had escaped from the crevice of her eye. It startled Harley. Joker caught it before it hit her pillow and then wiped away the tear stain it left on her. His hand was so warm.

"What was that one for?" He asked her soothingly.

"…I'm scared."

"I know you are Harley." He had grabbed her chin again and then turned it slightly so he could see her gem like eyes.

Harley didn't what she was thinking. Was she falling for a killer, or was it instinct to show affection towards him. That was what truly scared her the most; her thought process.

Harley then scurried over to the Joker and she nuzzled into his chest. It had shocked Joker but he soon wrapped his arms around her small body.

Harley placed her ear against his chest as he placed his chin above her head.

And within that mass murdering homicidal psychotic joker of a clown; she could feel his heart beat strong and hard.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harley had fallen asleep and Joker still held her close. He was still awake for he seldom slept at all. Joker was rather pleased with himself; everything had been going smoothly and according to the plan. He lightly kissed her warm forehead and then carefully removed himself from the bed.

When he had finally been able to leave Harley without waking her up, he went over to the table he had been sitting at earlier.

He had been reading her diary when Harley had first woken up to find him there. He hoped that she didn't catch him in the act and he was able to later realize that she had not.

It was a small book; it seemed nothing like a diary at all from the outside, more like a novel. It had her name on the cover of it.

_Harleen Quinzel_

Joker opened back up the diary trying to find something. He didn't know what he was actually looking for however. He flipped through stopping at random pages.

_Age 9October 14_

_Mommy took me to the store today. We picked out a Halloween costume together. I'm going to be a princess. Mommy said that I already was one though. Halloween is going to be fun!_

"Short sweet and to the point…" He chuckled quietly.

He flipped ahead.

_Age 9December 28_

_Something is weird with Mommy. She took away my new doll I got for Christmas. I don't know what I did. She must be mad at me. I am going to make her a present maybe that will make her happy!_

Joker pondered for a moment and then proceeded.

_Age 9December 30_

_I made momma a picture frame but she threw it away. She hurt my feelings and I cried. She told me to stop crying and I tried to but I couldn't. Mommy slapped me. There is a bruise on my cheek and it hurts really bad, I don't understand._

"What?" Joker whispered to himself. Confusion was spread across his face.

_Age 9January 6_

_Today I found mommy sleeping on the couch. She wouldn't wake up. I was really hungry so I called grandma. She came over and said that mommy is going to be sleeping for a long time. I asked grandma why but then she started to call people on the phone._

"Oh Harley…" Joker's face was numb. He didn't think he would find information like that. He wanted to know more, but decided to put the book back into the end table where he found it.

He sat next to Harley on the bed.

"Don't worry Harley…life will be fun with me. I promise."

Joker didn't feel the same way he had at Arkham. Before he just wanted Harley because well, she was drop dead gorgeous. Quickly he realized however that Harley was just like him deep down. She had laughter to show, a smile like no others that just begged to be unleashed. All Joker needed to do was allow her to see that.

He didn't like how he had to change back to being domineering. He knew his charm, sweetness, and compassion were working, but Joker needed Harley to know who was in charge. The only reason he had been incredibly sweet towards her now was because she was hurt. He was going to change back to the original plan in the morning.

He wanted to spend this night with Harley however in the way he had been doing so in the present.

Joker placed himself behind Harley and wrapped his arms around her and then fell asleep. It was all a part of the plan.

Harley was woken up by the sun that was peering through the semi-open blinds. Her headache was completely gone now. She sat up in the bed and hurriedly looked around. She didn't see Joker within her view and that somewhat frightened her.

Harley stood up and got dressed. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and prepare for the day and to her amazement she found yet another note.

_Okay this is getting old quick._

She opened the letter with a smirk on her face and read it.

_Harley I will be back shortly. I had to take care of some things before we leave._

That's all that was written. Harleys smirk left her face; replaced by a state of desperation.

_Before we leave…I don't want to leave with him. He's a killer. I need to get him back into Arkham, he had his fun._

Harley knew it was the right thing to do, even if she didn't want to take him back to Arkham. He needed to be there, he wasn't well. Harley went to the phone to call the cops and tell them the story of the past night and let them get prepared to take Joker into custody upon his return to her home. She knew he wouldn't be happy about that…

Much to her surprise, when she had finally reached the phone, the cord had been cut and instantly a hot rush went through her. She slowly walked over to the door and tried to open it, no luck, but she wasn't shocked about that. Harley next went to the window preparing for the worse. When she reached the window a tear fell from her eye, and she began to laugh. It had a wire connected to a device that had a small note on it.

_Open the window and I'll know you have left. I can find you Harl, even if you do escape. You're in too deep now._

Harley went and sat on the bed just waiting for Joker to return. A small smile was on her face out of pity for herself she had no clue who Joker was or what he had planned. All Harley knew was that it wasn't good, it couldn't be, could it?

Joker reappeared through the door this time, he had on a large cloak with the collar up as to conceal his appearance and a business hat hid his emerald green hair.

He closed the door hard behind him and took off the hat and cloak. Harley looked him over noticing he had blood stains on his gloves.

She stood up and asked him shakily, "What did you do? Why is there blood on your gloves?"

Joker stopped his actions and immediately walked over to Harley. He grabbed her throat with the bloody glove and squeezed just enough to frighten her.

"Don't ever ask about my work unless I tell you about them." His voice was low, and that smile was present across his face. His eyes stared into hers; deep and dark.

Harley grabbed the arm that was holding her with both of her hands. She tried to pull it free from her but he was so incredibly strong.

"Do you understand Harley?"

She just stared at him, her heart pumping faster and faster.

"Answer me!" He yelled at her inches from her face.

"Yes! Yes! I understand!"

He released his grip on Harley's neck and then shoved her slightly away from him as if he were disgusted with her very being.

"Get ready, were leaving in four minutes." He said casually as if nothing had happened in the past few moments.

Harley rubbed her neck. She went and sat in the corner of the room, she was scared to death.

"I said get ready Harley…" He didn't turn around to look at her.

Harley didn't move because she couldn't. She had tried to stand up but her legs were locked into the position they were in.

Joker turned around.

"Harley?" He saw her sitting there, shaking, tears beginning to make an entrance from her baby blues. He sighed and released the tension from his shoulders.

Harley saw him walking over to her, and her whole body began to shake. She wanted to scream but her body wasn't allowing her to make choices right now. When Joker was standing in front of her, Haley turned her head slightly, scared that he may hit her.

Joker bent down in front of her and placed his hands on his knees. He kept his head pointed in her direction but allowed his eyes to look down and away from her trying to figure out the best response to say to her fragile mind.

He finally brought his eyes back to hers and cocked his head slightly.

"Harley…"

She looked at him and waited. Her eyes were wet but no tears were falling.

Joker reached out and wiped her eyes with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry."

He then placed his hands underneath her arms and lifted her up.

"Get ready we need to leave." He walked away and gathered his belongings.

Harley was beyond herself at the moment. She was getting ready but all the while she was thinking about Joker and how he had made her feel safe.

_He just grabbed your throat, and now you feel safe around him…your loosing it Harleen._

"Okay let's go…" Joker motioned her to the door and then they left.

Joker walked with Harley; his arm wrapped around hers. Harley didn't know where they were going, but thought she shouldn't ask any questions. They ended there walk when they entered a side alley, located there was a car. Joker released her arm and then held Harley's hand carefully pulling her towards the passenger door. He opened it and set her inside. When they were both securely in the car Joker pulled out a phone and began pressing buttons.

"Rocko? Yes it's me you twit! I'm coming home, and I have a guest with me." He looked over to Harley and smiled. "Make sure the place is clean…what makes you think I care that Brock got shot…" Joker started the car up. "He's dead? Then get rid of him!" He hung up the phone and laughed.

"Do you like hyenas Harley?" He asked her laughing as he spoke.

"Hyenas? Well, sure but I never actually have been near one before."

"Hmmm…you'll learn to love em!" He smiled at her and then began to drive.

Harley smiled herself but she wasn't aware of it.

"So…were going to your home?"

"Yes Harley…but it's not just my home anymore. It's yours too."

Harley placed her head on the window and looked out at the buildings they were passing. She couldn't help but feel happy that she was starting a new life. She knew it would be terrifying but somehow it felt right to be with Joker. She was growing on the idea of them being together. She smiled and giggled a little bit.

"What was that for?" He sounded sarcastic and Harley strangely liked it.

"I don't know…" She smiled and stared at him.

"You don't know? I think I know Harley…" His voice was low.

"Do you?" She asked eagerly.

"You're finally realizing what I have been telling you all along." He left it at that.

She was realizing, but she still couldn't accept it. How could they have been meant for one another?

Joker and Harley talked about random things, economy, crime, thoughts about certain things, jokes. They talked as if they were two completely normal people both of them laughing and conversing. Harley thought it was odd, but she loved it. How they were able to talk to each other as if nothing at all had happened earlier was puzzling.

When they finally reached there destination Joker got out and then proceeded to open the door for Harley. He grabbed her hand and helped her out.

Harley stood looking at his home…it was so beautiful, perfectly hidden so no one could find it. It was a large home, located in the hills, covered wonderfully by the thousands of trees around it.

_How could a killer live in such a house? And why is he inviting me here?_

"This is unreal…"

"No Harley…this is real. You just have never been introduced to it."

Joker grabbed her waste and stood by her side while Harley's eyes glittered at the sight she was seeing.

"Welcome home Harley…your life will never be the same."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"I would never have guessed that you would live in such a magnificent looking home Joker."

"You underestimate me Harley…why?" He had a pouty face on, but Harley knew he was kidding.

"Being a killer couldn't possibly make me underestimate you could it?" She jokingly commented.

Joker just smiled. This was the Harley he wanted to know more of. The one that could joke and smile at life. He knew she had a hard time when she was younger…something had happened to her mother and he had wanted to know more about that but knew it wasn't the time or place.

_Patience Joker…_

"Come inside Harley." Joker opened his hand, and Harley grabbed it.

"How did you get this place?" Harley was still amazed, her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were travelling across his immense home.

"That's something you shouldn't be asking." He laughed, and Harley pondered about it…maybe she didn't want to know after all.

They walked to the front door and Harley was again amazed. It was so elaborate, so detailed…and this was just the door; she couldn't wait to go inside.

"Harley…"

"Yes?"

Joker wanted to see the expression she was about to show to him. He opened the door and was delighted with the look that grew across her face. He placed his hand onto the small of her back, and then lightly pushed Harley forward.

Harley was overjoyed. The house was even better than the outside. It looked so expensive everything she glanced at had to be worth some money. She stood in the middle of the entrance area taking in all that she saw. Harley couldn't move, she just kept staring at all the decorations, the design, and the colors! That was probably the most impressive part…it sounded silly to her at first but the whole house or at least this area was colored in purples and greens and reds. It was a sight to see.

"This place is fit for a king." She said quietly not realizing that Joker had been standing right behind her the whole time.

"No Harley…it's fit for the clown prince."

Harley was startled but turned around and just smiled at him. And God didn't even know how much Joker _loved_ that smile.

"And his princess." Joker added nonchalantly.

Harley turned back around hearing something that resembled a small stampede of foot steps.

"Those are my hyenas!" Joker ran over to the other room like a little boy, and Harley followed close behind.

"Oh how I've missed you guys…" Joker was petting them and giving them treats.

Harley laughed but deep down she was intimidated by the teeth they flaunted.

"Come here Harley…"

She obeyed but was dreading the moment. She knelt down beside Joker and slowly put her hand out for the hyenas to sniff. They sounded as if they were laughing but then they started to snuggle into her…Harley was shocked but incredibly happy about the acceptance.

"I think they like you Harl! Good boys!"

They then proceeded to the living room. There sat a man with a newspaper.

"Rocko! I thought I told you to clean this place up, it's gone to blinking blue blazers around here!"

"I did boss I did!" Rocko had jumped up not realizing that his boss had come home.

Joker stared at him with narrow eyes and stuck his arm out to wipe the top of the mantle that was near by with his finger. Rocko wanted to turn his head but knew that if he did he would be in a large amount trouble by his boss. Joker didn't like for people to turn away from him.

"If there is dust on my new gloves Rocko, you know what I'll do."

"Yes boss…"

Joker wiped, and then brought his finger back for only him to see.

"Hmmm…I don't know about this Rocko, there seems to be a slight amount of dust here."

Rocko looked panicked, and Harley grabbed the Jokers hand and pulled it into her view.

"It's not that bad!" She said loudly.

Joker was taken by surprise then casually responded.

"You're lucky my shrink is here…otherwise you would be doing something I rather not think about. You remember last time you disappointed me Rocko."

"Thank you miss!"

"My name is Harley, nice to meet you." She placed her hand out for him to shake.

Rocko glanced over at Joker, and he waited for his boss to approve with a head node. Joker did and Rocko held out his hand eagerly.

"Pleasures all mine Harley!"

"Come Harley…there's more to see." Joker rubbed her back. Harley smiled at Rocko and then began to walk with Joker.

Joker guided her up the stairs. They were half way up the stairs when Joker asked her a question.

"Do you like the house so far?"

"What's not to like…I've never seen a house like this. I can't believe that this is actually happening to me. Being taken by you…its weird I don't know how to explain it."

"You know it's wrong to be with me, to like me even a little bit. You're starting to have feelings towards a mass murdering psychopath, and it bothers you that you are becoming less and less bothered about that fact. You want me to go back to Arkham, you think I'm not well. But the only reason you truly think that Harley is because you don't want to see me get hurt. You, deep down, have an incredibly deep adoration towards me but you don't want me to know that. You don't want yourself to know that. Oh, and the best part is that your finally beginning to realize that we are meant for each other." Joker and Harley reached the top of the stairs by the time he had finished his explanation. "See Harley, not hard to explain at all."

Harley glanced at him. She didn't know if she should be scared or thankful. Thankful because she now had someone who actually knew what she was thinking and could have a conversation with her. Scared because…well how the hell did he know all of that. She decided to be scared for the moment.

Joker and Harley continued to walk until they came to a bedroom.

"This will be your room." Joker pointed to a room.

Harley didn't think that she would get her own bedroom. She smiled at him and showed him her pearly whites. Harley looked at the door; her name was painted on it…an odd way of spelling it.

Harley Quinn

"That isn't my last name…" She didn't want to disappoint him.

"I know its not. But Harleen Quinzel just wasn't you cupcake. Harley Quinn, harlequin, that's the real you." Joker looked into her eyes, he knew she liked it.

"That's clever…" Her little eyes were glistening into his.

Joker opened the door and walked in, Harley was close behind him. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she entered the room.

"Wow…" That was all she said. That was all that was needed to let the Joker know she approved.

She looked at the walls first off. They were painted red and black and bordering the tops and bottoms of the walls were a row of green and purple diamond shapes. She looked over to the bed to see it as a circle instead of the traditional rectangle; the sheets matched the wall. Everything in the room matched: the lamps, end tables, even the carpet. She made her way to the bathroom that was adjoined to her room. It too matched.

"That wasn't blood on my hands Harley…it was the paint from the room. I got mad because I didn't want you to know about it." He was pleased with the lie he convinced her with.

"…I'm sorry. I was just nervous when you came in with red on your hands."

Joker grabbed her waist from behind and brought her closer to him.

"Completely understandable my little princess." He spoke into her neck with a lowered voice.

Joker placed small kisses on Harley's neck, her warmth pleased him. Harley tried to pull away not liking where the situation was going; Joker sighed and let her go not wanting his eagerness to scare her. However he badly wanted her.

Harley turned around to look at him in the face. Joker had one corner of his mouth up.

"I'm sorry Harley. You're just so goddamn beautiful." He laughed and added. "I guess you could say I've got the hots for doctor. I'll let you get settled in and I'll check in on you later." He began to walk away from her.

"Wait." Harley quickly said.

Joker smiled at first to himself, and when he turned back to Harley his smile had been replaced with a look of concern.

Harley walked up to him and placed her hands upon his chest. She then brought herself up to his lips and kissed them. Joker tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close as he could to him. He let Harleys tongue explore his mouth for a while and he enjoyed every second of it. He slowly released from the kiss. Harley didn't want to disappoint him. She threw her arms around his neck and she spoke warmly into his ear.

"Thank you for the room I love it..."

Harley sat in her new room that she truly did adore. It was perfect in every way. But Harley knew she couldn't stay here; it wasn't right. Joker wouldn't like it, she knew, but it was the right thing to do. Joker did need to be back in Arkham. Deep down she knew all this, but her heart spoke with other words. Harley liked him…maybe even lo…no she couldn't be feeling that. That wasn't possible she couldn't…love Joker, he killed people, hurt them, emotionally and physically.

She had no idea what to think anymore. Was this a game? Or did Joker actually have feelings towards her?

Joker knocked on the door, and then let himself in.

"Follow me." That's all he said and he walked out the room.

Harley jumped up and followed. They walked down a long hall way, and came upon a large room. Harley then threw her head back and began to laugh when she saw what was located within the bedroom.

"What's so funny?" That sarcastic voice she loved had come out again.

"Let me guess…this is your room right?" Harley couldn't stop laughing.

"What makes you think that Harl?" He smiled and was enjoying her amusement.

The room was of course purple and green, everything in there was. The bed was gigantic, he had his own adult sized playground in there, pictures of Batman with darts in his face, and even a small Jacuzzi was in his room. Harley marveled about it, she was ecstatic. Then she looked over to the other side of the room where a large throne, obviously intended for the clown prince, resided. Banners that had Jokers face on them hung from each side. This made her laugh even harder. It was never pictured in her mind like this…she always thought that Joker would be hiding in some abandoned shack somewhere. But this was amazing.

"I pulled off a lot of jobs to earn this stuff…" He started remembering some.

"Good times they were, batsy right there with me!"

"This is incredible!" Harley started to walk towards the throne to get a better look at it, but Joker grabbed her before she got too far.

"Harley…you have to stay here with me, you can't ever leave. I want you to stay with me. You know too much now and if I let you go or you try to escape…" He stopped and then let her go.

Harley understood what he was trying to say. He would have to either get her back, hunting her down like a madman…or kill her. That she knew from the very beginning. That's why she needed to get him back into Arkham.

"I know." She started to cry, reality was hitting her like a rock to the head now.

Harley knew that she would never be able to go back to the life she once had. This was to become her knew life. A life with The Joker.

_Just accept the life style Harley…you don't have to accept him._

That was enough to calm her down. Joker walked over to her and then stopped just shy of her.

"I need you Harley…and you need me."

"…I know! Stop reminding me."

"Reminding you?" Joker felt like hitting her…hitting her hard right across the face.

"I know that we need each other. And that scares the hell out of me. How can we really and truly need one another?" Harley started to cry again; she was an emotional wreck.

"Harley."

"What do you want from me!" She hated the emotional rollercoaster that Joker kept bringing upon her.

Joker couldn't take that tone of voice from her anymore. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"Don't ever talk that way to me again Harley." His voice was high but stern.

Harley was dead quiet.

"I could kill you right now. Don't ever forget. I could always kill you." He brought his face close to hers. He examined her desirable facial features, breathing heavily all the while. Joker let her go and she quickly walked away.

Joker sighed and then went to her room to see that the door was closed. He knocked and then walked in. She was sitting on her bed looking up at him.

Joker wanted to say that he was sorry but he had said sorry too many times to her already. It was wrong of him to say it again.

"Harley…" Concern lingered in the tone he had chosen.

Harley jumped up and ran to him. She swung her arms around Jokers neck crying into his chest. Joker picked her up into a cradling position.

"I'm so sorry Mistah J! I didn't mean to get angry with you!" She was scared that he was going to hurt her so Harley tried her hardest to apologize to him.

"What did you just say Harley?"

"I said I'm sorry…"

"No after that what did you say after that?" His voice was soft.

"I didn't mean to get angry with you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Right before that Harl."

Joker knew exactly what Harley had said, it had aroused him. The way those two short words escaped from those precious lips of hers; it was flawless. Just looking at her provoked him. Now his perfect match had extended that line of sexual feeling deep within him. He wanted to just tear her clothes off and have his way with her. He had to bite his tongue in order for him to stop his beginning hard on.

"Mistah J?"

Joker closed his eyes and let out a long and slow breath. He felt himself start to lose control over his 'Little Joker'.

"That's it…that's what you said."

"Did I do something wrong? I promise I won't call you Mistah J anymore."

Joker's eyes closed tighter. He started to see the situation as being absolutely hilarious.

"No Harley, I love it when you call me that. _I really do_." He emphasized on the last part of his statement.

Harley was clueless. She had no idea what was going on.

"K Mistah J. I like the sound of that Mistah J…it just kinda came out all of a sudden." Harley had her head nuzzled into his chest, she was glad to hear that Joker liked the new name.

Meanwhile Joker just held her with his eyes tightly shut.

"Harley, don't call me that right now though k?" His voice was crackling he was trying so hard to get his mind off of her sensuous voice.

"Okay." She felt comfortable in his arms, and then she began to giggle. She could still hear that heart beating away, that's all she needed to hear.

_How does he always make me love him in the end…_


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Joker walked over to Harley's bed and positioned her on it so she was on her back. He stood next to the bed taking in the incredible sight he was peering at. Harley was showing off that inconceivable smile, those unimaginable wet baby blues. Joker salivated over her, wanting her to discover all the things he was trying to teach her right then and there. But that would take away all the fun. He couldn't have that.

Joker bent down, kneeling against the bed so he was situated ideally towards her. Harley turned her body towards his.

"You're diverse Harley. Simply unique. You're unlike anyone I have ever met before in my entire life." Joker was speaking from his heart. Something he had never done before.

Harley acknowledged him with a quick grin and then she flipped over to her other side to go to sleep. Joker placed a blanket over her and then left the room.

Harley woke up the next morning and glanced at the alarm clock that was near by.

_6:14_

"Wow it's early…I have been sleeping a lot though."

She decided to get up and progress to the living room downstairs

"Good morning Rocko." She was gleeful and bright.

"Mornin' Miss Harley, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking…where's Joker?"

"He had some business to attend to. He should be back later on today. He said, if you would like to, to take you out for some shopping. Ya know for clothes, make-up, anything you wanted."

"How can a girl refuse shopping?" She laughed and Rocko joined in.

"Ya know…I think I'm gonna like you around here Miss Harley." Harley responded with a thankful smile.

Rocko turned on the news and watched intently; it was a routine he became accustomed to. Harley came to the couch to join him.

"_The Joker has been unseen for a week now and there are still no clues to his whereabouts. Police have no idea on how The Joker actually escaped from his cell at Arkham Asylum. They have reviewed the tapes that were filming on the day of his escape, again no clues to how he managed to break free from the asylum walls. Police are now concerned with the fact of a missing doctor who works at the same asylum. These were words spoken from one of the officers."_

"_Dr. Quinzel is The Jokers personal doctor and she has not been seen or heard from for now six days. We do not suspect that she was the one who let Joker out; however we do suspect that The Joker has her hostage. We are doing our best to find them both."_

"_We will be updating the folks at home on the search for The Joker and Dr. Quinzel every hour. Stay tuned."_

Rocko had been taking notes from the newscaster it was part of his job. When he finished he looked over at Harley.

"Taken hostage huh?"

"Yea…" Harley managed to let out a small laugh.

She laughed because in some twisted way she was actually beginning to like the fact of being held hostage by the Joker.

"Why don't you go get dressed Miss Harley and then I'll take you out for shopping."

Harley didn't spend much she only bought one shirt. It was a cute gray tight t-shirt with no logos or markings. She wore it proudly when she got back to the Jokers place.

"Well, what do you think?" She fashioned herself in front of her chauffeur.

"Very nice Miss Harley." He nodded approvingly.

They were interrupted when they heard the front door open. Harley felt a charge or excitement surge through her body. She was actually excited that Joker was back home.

Joker took off his trademark purple jacket and hung it in the closet by the entrance door. He dragged his feet across the floor over to Harley.

"Hi sugar." He was chipper but obviously tired.

"Hi." Harley was beginning to grow accustomed to the little names Joker was giving her. She was practically begging for him to look at the shirt she had picked out. It formed naturally to her body.

Joker placed a kiss on her cheek and then began to walk up stairs. Harley had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Harley come with me." Joker still sounded gleeful so Harley happily submitted to his demand.

They entered Jokers room and it was surprisingly peaceful. Joker threw himself onto the bed and motioned for Harley to do the same; she did so without hesitation.

"I like the shirt you got." His eyes were closed.

"Thank you for letting me buy it."

"Of course. What else did you get?"

"Nothing else. I just got the shirt."

Joker opened one eye and peered in Harley's direction.

"What do you mean nothing else?"

"I only got the shirt."

Joker turned over onto his stomach and supported himself up with his elbows. He looked at Harley as if she had a weird growth protruding from her.

"You are different."

"Excuse me?" Harley positioned her body in the same way as Jokers.

"What type of girl goes out and only buys one thing?"

"The type of girl you obviously like."

"Like isn't the right word Harley."

"What is the right word then Mistah J?"

Joker cringed with excitement; he loved and hated it when she called him that.

"Not positive…but it's not like, that's for sure." He flipped back onto his side looking away from Harley.

"What did you do today?" She asked quietly.

"Broke into one of the mobs hideouts, and then killed em'."

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Cuz I can."

"You just felt like killing the mob today?"

"Well they owed me some money." He was enjoying this conversation.

"How many people?"

"Mmmmmm…I didn't count but I say about seven."

"Seven people!"

Joker flipped over to look at Harley, she wasn't as amused as he was.

"What? They were just some mob people big woop I doubt people cared about em' anyway."

"You killed seven people because of a few bucks?"

"Well if you call a million dollars a few bucks then we need to talk Harley." He was adding more playfulness to his tone as he went.

"A million dollars!"

"Yes, no need to shout." He rubbed his ear.

"How was your day?" He was smiling brightly his eyes closed tight; his head was pointed towards her direction now.

Harley laughed, "This is weird having a conversation with you I'm not gonna lie."

"This shouldn't be awkward you're my shrink, this is your job Harley."

"You're right; I shouldn't feel out of place. My patient escaped from Arkham, stalked me for a few days, and then took me hostage. What was I thinking?"

"Harley?"

She sighed, "Yes?"

"I got you something."

"Really? Why?" She was taken by surprise.

"Stay here…" He jumped up with such enthusiasm, it made Harley giggle.

He returned with a wrapped box and handed it to Harley.

"Open it."

"Awww, look at the paper it's red and black! It matches my room!"

"Forget about the paper beautiful. Open it up." Joker couldn't wait for her to see the gift.

"I can't possibly take this." A smirk was on her face, she was finally enjoying herself by torturing Joker with her stalling.

"Harley!"

"Okay okay..." She laughed.

She tore the paper off of the box, and then slowly opened it.

"Go ahead, take it out." Jokers smile was a mile long.

Harley took the gift out and held it up to look at it. She smiled just a little to show Joker that she liked it.

"Do you want me to…" Joker interrupted her.

"No Harley, only when you know you're ready. And we both know that you aren't."

Harley smiled again and took the gift to her room placing it inside of her closet. When she returned she saw Joker with another box.

"Is it my birthday?" She grabbed the gift from him.

"…It's just a good day."

Harley opened the box and pulled out the second gift.

"How the _hell _did you get these?"

Joker just laughed not wanting to answer her question.

"Do you want to put them…" Harley interrupted him this time.

"No Joker, only when I know I'm ready. And we both know that I'm not."

"Come on Harley…I picked them just for you!" He tried not to laugh but was highly unsuccessful.

Harley kissed him on the lips while he was still laughing and then she picked up the satin purple thong and took them to her room.

When Harley left her room she was greeted by Joker.

"Harley I want you to come with me tomorrow…" He had one hand placed on the wall allowing all of his weight to fall in that direction.

"Where would be going?"

"I have another job to do. I want you to see what it's like."

"I don't want to see you kill people!"

"I'm not going to be killing anyone. Not this time, it's a different kind of job."

"No killing?"

"No killing Harley." He pinched her cheek.

"No crimes?"

"Mmmm…a little bit."

"What type of crimes Joker?"

"If I tell you it would take all the fun out of it! Will you go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, but I wanted you to feel like you did."

Harley chuckled, "As long as you don't kill anyone…"

Joker gleamed and they both started to walk downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey boss, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Rocko handed him the notes he had taken earlier.

Joker looked over them over.

"Harley and I are going out for a job I have to pull off, and then tomorrow night…well you know. Harley I see you've been taken hostage!" He looked over at her grinning.

Harley rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch. Joker laughed.

Rocko turned away from Harley to speak discretely with his boss.

"I think she may be starting to like you boss."

"I know it's a scary thought isn't it." He spoke very low to his henchman.

"What's the job you're going to pull off tomorrow with her…"

Joker just smiled and turned back to look at his girl.

"I have never seen you like this boss…"

"And I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone see this side of me." Jokers smile had dissipated.

Rocko patted Jokers back, "Don't worry about it, I won't be telling anyone about you two."

Joker then walked over to Harley and sat beside her. Harley was focused on the television, and didn't notice that he had placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Harley."

She turned and looked at him in shock that he was sitting right next to her. But she smiled waiting for him to speak. Joker had only wanted to see those precious eyes. He turned to the television when his desire had been fulfilled. Harley thought about putting her head on his chest, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. She decided; and cautiously pushed into his chest. Joker relaxed and placed his hand on top of her soft hair. He began to pet her soothingly. Harley felt a slight beat in his chest and once again giggled.

"Why do you always laugh when you put your head on my chest?"

"Because I can feel your heart beat."

"I told you so." He paused for a second and then continued. "You know I think it only beats when I'm around you Harl."

Harley looked up at him and then rolled her eyes.

"What was that for?"

"It's wrong that a killer can talk like that."

"No Harley…you think it's wrong that you can like a killer who talks like that."

Harley pressed her ear harder against his toned chest trying to figure out was inside of him. She wanted to desperately know how that heart of his worked, how the Joker worked. She would find out tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Harley you need to go to sleep; we need to be up at four in the morning."

"Four in the morning!" Harley looked up at him her eyes wide.

"Yes, ya know you didn't have to shout I'm right here."

"Sorry…" She got up and headed onto bed, Joker followed her like a puppy.

Harley reached her room and started to get undressed. She hadn't realized that Joker was watching until she turned around with her shirt half way off. Joker leaned against the door way smiling brightly.

"Excuse me!" Harleys face had gotten red she could feel it.

"Don't stop the show, I was enjoying it." He loved to tease her.

"No….no, you need to leave." She was trying to hold back her smile.

Joker walked to her. Harley began to walk backwards.

"No Joker!" She was laughing now.

He started to laugh low, he was enjoying the moment with her.

"You shouldn't come any closer…I mean it!" She didn't mean it all, Harley wanted him to keep coming closer to her and Joker knew it.

Harley was now in a corner and Joker looked at that racy smile he dreamed of every night. When he reached her he placed his hands on the sides of her waist. He then slowly kissed her neck and embraced her. Joker inched his way to her ear lobe and then lightly bit it. Harley let a rush of air escape from her the sensation that he produced when he bit her was arousing. She could feel her groin begin to want more from him. Joker pushed himself into Harley as he began to reach up from under her shirt to feel her body. Harley felt Jokers hardness beginning to protrude.

"Stop." Harley said quietly.

Joker didn't let up. Harley repeated her demand.

"Stop!" She pushed away from him.

Harley started to walk over to her bathroom but Joker grabbed her arm tightly.

"Don't ever…walk away from me Harley." His voice was different. Something Harley had never heard before from him.

Joker pulled her back forcing her against the wall. Harley's wrists were hurting; he had been constricting each one with his strong hands.

His eyes were traveling over her body rapidly Harley didn't know what to do. His eyes finally fell onto hers, and they paused there. Harley saw something drop in them. They had been tense and full of desire but now they relaxed and were filled with pain. He loosened his grip on her wrists but didn't let go. He looked away only with his eyes contemplating on what to say. Joker returned to her tear filled eyes. He closed his and let go of his grip.

Harley let her arms fall gently to her sides. She stood her ground in front of him.

Joker went to the corner of the room and sat with his knees close to him. He patted the ground next to him indicating for Harley to come and join.

Harley sat next to him crossing her legs.

"How bad did I hurt you?" He asked with an extremely deep and quiet voice.

"Not that bad, I'll be okay." She rubbed her wrists.

Joker reached out and grabbed her arm and examined where he had been constricting her. There were very vibrant red marks located upon them. He let go and put the back of his head against the wall.

"I'll be okay, really, I will."

Harley had been scared when he had latched himself to her; she didn't know if he was going to rape her or kill her or anything. But now she just wanted him to feel better, she knew that Joker felt bad about his actions. She scooted herself closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Why would you even want to be close to me right now?" Joker was puzzled.

"I don't want to see you hurt inside."

Joker picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then placed himself down next to her and began to rub her cheek with his thumb.

"Why are you so goddamn perfect?"

"Well, I see it as being made for each other. You need me to live, and I need you to live. It's making more and more sense to me as the days go by. I don't know if I should be scared or happy…what about you Mistah J what are you feeling?"

"Arousal for the most part, but all the other times? Pure happiness."

Joker shook Harley he was excited for her to join him in a job.

"Harley! Wake up!" He was screaming in her ear.

"What!"

"Come on lets go!"

"Is it going to be like this everyday?"

"Probably…we will discuss it later. Come on lets move!"

She laughed and got up. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was three in the morning.

"I thought you said four?"

"I did say four."

She looked at him blankly, "Then why did you wake me up at three?"

"I've been up since one and I couldn't wait any longer."

Joker grabbed an outfit for her to put on and handed it to her.

"How much caffeine do you have when you wake up?"

"None, why?" His face was bright and he began jumping around.

"…No reason."

She went into the bathroom to put on the outfit he had chosen for her. The top was a plain red shirt, and the pants were black.

She yelled to him from the bathroom, "Why do you fashion me only in black and red colors?"

"It's you cupcake!" As he walked in to look at her.

"And because it makes you look irresistible." He added looking her over.

"So what's this job were doing?" Harley asked as they left the room.

"What part of 'it's a secret' do you not understand?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know."

They reached the living room area and Rocko greeted them both. Harley realized that neither one of them slept.

"Mornin' Rocko. It's gonna be a fantastic day!"

Rocko stared at his boss, "Are you feelin' alright today?"

Joker laughed, "Of course!"

He picked up Harley and cradled her close to his chest and then walked to the front door.

"We'll be back later!" Joker shouted.

They soon were out the door and Harley was dying to know what they were going to do.

Joker set her down next to the car and then opened the door for her, "This is your day Harley."

They had been driving for an agonizing three hours. Joker had given her no clues on what they would be doing.

"Almost there, it's just around this corner." Joker spoke more to himself than to her.

"Finally!" She let out.

"Don't worry Harley, I promise you it's been worth the wait."

They rounded the corner and a beautiful lake was revealed. Vegetation had been growing for years, trees and flowers surrounding the wide and vast amount of water. She could see a mountain perfectly providing a calming background.

"What type of job is this?" She laughed. She expected that they would be in some cave conducting a drug deal, or at least a beat up house full of beat up characters. But the scene she saw was completely different.

He parked his car out of sight, and then quickly got out and opened her door. Joker helped her out of the car.

"So…what's the job?" She scratched her head while looking around.

Joker picked her up and carried her over to a lush area of grass. To her surprise a large piece of cloth was lying on the ground with a basket placed upon it.

She giggled, "What's going on?"

He set her down and then flung himself onto his stomach and began pulling out an assortment of snacks and drinks.

She sat beside him.

"So, I'm guessing this was a surprise for me…and that there isn't a job."

"No Harley, this is my job at least part of it."

She laughed and he looked up at her.

"Even Jokers can be romantic sweetie."

"Why are you doing this? I mean…I don't understand."

"Because I wanted to ask you something."

Harley showed a warm smile towards him. She was falling in love with the Joker.

Joker sat up folding his legs and then pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it up to show her and then Harley started to laugh again.

"Will you be my henchgirl Harley?" Harley looked at his face it was so cute to her.

Inside the box was a ring sized joy buzzer. It was very clever of him and also very romantic. Harley thought about it, of course it wasn't marriage but she didn't want that from him…at least not yet. She knew that if she said yes he would know that she loved him. She didn't know if that's what she wanted, to be with a killer…a psychopath…she still hadn't accepted it. But she was in love…that's all that really mattered. Right?

"Harley?" His eyes were loaded with anticipation.

"…Yes, I would love to be your henchgirl." She smiled and shook her head from side to side.

_What are you doing Harley?_

Joker smiled and slid the buzzer onto her finger and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I don't know how you could afford this amazing ring! Maybe we should take it back and get something a little less, ya know, expensive." She held it up into the sunlight examining it. She was actually enjoying this.

"Nothings to expensive for my princess."

Harley loved him. She finally knew it. She loved him with every part in her body. His smile, his eyes, his lips, him. She wanted to always be with him wanted him to always want her. She would need to work on the whole killing acceptance. That was going to be tough she knew that much.

Joker opened his arms and Harley fell into them.

"How can a psychopathic killer be romantic?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself Harleykins." He stroked her hair.

"Did you see the engraving?"

She took the buzzer off and looked at the inside, and a tear almost fell from her blue eyes.

_Two of a kind J+H_

When they got back to the house Joker and Harley both sat on the couch near Rocko.

"So…what was the job?"

"He asked me to be his henchgirl…" She rolled her pretty baby blues up towards Joker.

"Boss, you out did yourself…what did ya say Miss Harley?"

"She said yes." Joker stood up and walked over to the kitchen, Rocko immediately followed. Harley turned on the television.

"We have a job to pull off tonight." Joker changed back into his serious self.

"K, we gonna break Havey and Riddler out right?"

"Yea, we can't pull off the next job without them. They know there parts we just have to be at Arkham by twelve tonight. I want you to stay with Harley and make sure she's safe here. I'll have the other guys come with me." Joker left it at that and then returned to his new henchgirl.

"Harley…I have to pull a job off tonight. Rocko is going to stay with you and make sure your safe. I don't anything to happen to you while I'm gone."

Harley jumped up, "When are you leaving?"

"Right now."

Harley kissed him and then spoke into his ear.

"Be safe, I don't want anything happening to you either."

"Harley…" He seemed like he was going to cry. "I'll be okay watch the news at twelve, I'll be on to show you I'm fine." He kissed her nose and then left the house.

Harley sat back down. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want Joker to get hurt. She loved him; she wanted him to be right here next to her holding her hand and giving her kisses along her neck.

"Miss Harley, boss will be fine. He wouldn't have told you to watch the news if he didn't think he was going to be."

"Thanks Rocko…will you sit with me and watch when he comes on?"

"Of course Miss Harley…boss would kill me if I didn't!" They both laughed and waited impatiently for the clock to strike twelve.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Each minute had seemed to go by slower than the one before and Harley contemplated to actually watch or not. She didn't want to see Joker get hurt or anyone else. That was probably her biggest fear; seeing someone be killed or seriously hurt by Joker.

"Well lookie' here!" Rocko reached out and grabbed Harleys hand to examine the buzzer.

"Joker gave it to me…"

"A joy buzzer? That's Joker for ya'." He let out a few laughs.

Harley looked towards the clock.

_11:52_

Rocko noticed and turned the television to the news. He glanced over at Harley.

"What do you think he'll do?" She asked him without looking towards him.

"I know what the job is but I don't know what he's going to do on camera."

"Is he going to…kill anyone?"

Rocko turned away from her, "I'm not sure… but that's how he gets his point across."

Harleys voice grew softer, the clock inching closer to the specified time.

"Do you think he will while he's on camera?"

"Not sure Miss Harley…don't worry if I think its going to get gruesome I will tell you to leave. I've known boss for a while now and know when things are going to turn sour."

Harley curled up into a fetal position in the corner of the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm okay."

Harley wanted Joker to be home. She didn't know if he was going to kill or be killed or get hurt or just be completely fine. All Harley knew was that she wanted to be near him.

"Well, here we go…" Rocko noticed the breaking news sign flash at the bottom of the screen. He knew it was for his boss for he had seen it countless times.

"_After seven grueling days of searching for the Joker police officials have notified the city that they have found him, however they do not have him in custody. Joker is currently outside the Arkham Asylum walls with a hostage that appears to be a female security guard who works for the asylum. He has clearly stated that she will not be hurt if the police do exactly as he says, we are now waiting for those demands to be said. We will now go to footage of the Joker live; we highly suggest that family's, with children present, turn off there televisions we have no idea on what will happen."_

Harley was tense and she looked over to Rocko to see him hard at work writing notes.

"What's he doing? What's the job?"

Rocko stopped for a moment and answered her questions, "He's creating a distraction. Most of the security guards are watching his moves, not the inmates. Two-Face and Riddler are escaping Arkham as we speak…I'm not sure of how they are going about that though. Boss says he can never reveal how they escape, it 'wouldn't be fun' he always says."

Harley looked back to the television to see Joker standing tall with his hostage.

"_Hello Gotham! I haven't been out of Arkahm for a while, it's nice to see that this city hasn't changed much…except for the fact that crime has hit a low. Well, I'm back and ready to fight for this cities true image! All I ask of you my fellow citizens, is to listen to a story of mine."_

Joker had a knife to his victim's throat ready to slice at any moment.

"_I thought a lot while I was trapped in my home away from home. Thought about how I was corrupting this city, hurting lives, and people. How I have burned and blown up buildings and killed innocent civilians. I thought about quitting my life of crime...okay not really but what if I did? This city would be sooo boring. Batman wouldn't have anything to do! That's why I keep it burning with excitement. You need me Gotham! Trust me, all of your pointless little lives would be begging to have me back just so you can get your fill of enjoyment."_

Joker was stalling time he didn't really care about anything he was saying he was just creating a diversion for his two friends to bust out. He glanced at his clock and figured that it was time to wrap up his show.

"_Well Gotham I really need to get going…I happen to miss a special someone at home. I think we all know who that is…"_

He winked at the camera and then began to laugh crazily.

"_But in case you haven't been keeping up on the news I'll let you know. It's my darling Harley. Don't worry cupcake I'm coming home!"_

He finished his statement and then dropped the officer he was holding. A large cloud of gas suddenly surrounded him and gun shots were heard simultaneously.

Harley jumped up off of the couch and clenched her fists together.

The cloud dissipated and Joker was no where to be seen.

Harley sat back down and relaxed her shoulders.

"I told you Miss Harley…nothing to worry about!"

Harley looked over at Rocko her face was red and tense.

Rocko just laughed.

Joker walked through the door and set his jacket on the nearby table. Harley came running around the corner and flung her arms around him.

"Well if your going to greet me like this every time I have a job I might just have to make more of em'." He laughed and squeezed her tightly.

Harley started to cry into his chest.

"What's the matter?" His voice was high; he didn't think she would be crying.

"I thought you got shot." Joker could barely understand her.

"Harley…" He pulled her away from him and held her by the shoulders looking down at her.

"I'm okay look. No holes, blood, stab wounds…I'm perfectly fine!"

"But I thought you got hurt!" Tears began to roll from her swollen eyes.

"But I didn't. I wouldn't have let you watch if I didn't know I would be fine sweetie." Joker was trying to calm her down he didn't expect this.

Two-Face and Riddler walked in behind Joker and set there things down on the table. They both noticed Harley crying her eyes out and decided to go and wait on the couch for further instructions.

"But you could have!" She was screaming now and the tears seemed to stream from her eyes even quicker.

"Harley calm down…" Joker shook her a little bit and then looked over to his partners in crime.

They both had been watching intently but turned away from the situation quickly when they noticed Joker look toward them.

"No…I don't want to see you ever do anything like that again. You make me fall for you, and then go and almost get yourself killed! You know how I feel towards you; you made me feel this way. It isn't fair to make me love you and then pull a stunt like that!"

Joker smiled just a little bit, "Harley…" He spoke softly. "Is it that time?"

"What?"

"You know…that time?"

"Excuse me!"

Joker was taken back a smidge. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that.

"Are you saying that I'm emotional…over emotional?"

"Well, it's not like I have never done this before. It's my job, my life…I know when I'm in danger or not. Tonight there was no danger Harley." Joker was starting to sweat.

"First off…don't ever ask a girl if it's 'that time'. Second…you got shot at, how the hell am I supposed to know what's going on, you didn't tell me a damn thing."

"Okay…let me tell Mr. Split Personality and Mr. Question Mark over here what to do next. I'll meet you up in your room in a few minutes and we can talk about this…is that okay?"

"Yes." Harley hugged him and spoke into his ear.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Then she ran up stairs.

Joker let out a fast breathe and then walked over to Harvey and Riddler. He sat down and pulled out a small notebook.

"Well…you sure have a way with women clown." Two-Face began to laugh at his sarcastic joke.

Riddler kept quiet he wasn't stupid.

"Now that you two are out, we can start terrorizing this plain city again."

"What exactly did you want us for?" Riddler asked suddenly.

"That's a good question…I'm not sure exactly yet."

Two-Face and Riddler both sighed…that's how it always was.

"I want you two to go to your hideouts until I think of it…stay low don't be too dumb, I know it's hard for you guys." Joker got up and went to Harley's room while Harvey and Riddler excused themselves. They knew Joker wanted them to leave now it was routine.

Joker entered her room and saw Harley sitting at the desk he had provided her.

"Harley are you calm now?"

She looked up, "Yea, I'm just kinda shocked in a way." She rubbed her forehead.

"Why?" Joker sat down on her bed and began to play with his fingers.

"I didn't think you would get shot at."

"Oh…well, I get shot at all the time." He stopped knowing that it didn't help any.

"That's why I want to go home…I don't want to be with you Joker…it hurt so much to see you almost get hurt."

"You can never leave Harley…"

"I know that. I'm having a hard time accepting your lifestyle. I'm having a hard time accepting my feelings toward you. I love you Joker, I know I do because when I saw you on T.V. all I could think about was your safety and how I wanted you to be near me."

"I can't change myself, this is who I am."

"I can't change myself either, this is who _I _am."

Joker understood that. That's why he was slowly changing her himself. But not really changing he was just bringing that hidden true Harley out.

"I know Harley. It will just take time."

"I know but this whole thing is crazy! How did you make me love you?"

He smiled still playing with his fingers, "I could say it, but then you would be angry with me again."

Harley sighed and rolled her eyes, "Because we are meant for each other. You need me just as much as I need you."

"Now you're really getting it! What made you finally realize that?"

She pondered but truly didn't know.

"I don't know…I can just feel it. I don't know how to explain it."

"Then don't."

Harley sat next to him and Joker reached out kissed her neck.

"It's late Harley get some rest."

Joker got up and began to leave the room but Harley stopped him.

"Joker?"

"Yes Harley?"

"Do you mind if I lay with you tonight?"

Joker was surprised but incredibly pleased, "Of course."

They both were lying down on Jokers large bed covered by a massive blanket. Harley was being held from behind by her clown prince.

"Harley…I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know you didn't."

"I don't want to do that to you but I keep doing it."

"It's just who you are. Deep down I know I like that about you. I'm just having a hard time bringing it up."

"I'll get you to escape Harley." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her neck.

"I know you will." She ended the conversation with him and tried to fall asleep.

She didn't know what it would be like when the true Harley emerged. When she was younger her true self had been unleashed but it had been so long ago she couldn't remember what it was really like anymore.

Joker knew she was still awake and he knew what she was thinking. He started to drift off to sleep.

_I'll get you out my little harlequin, I'll show the world that I can get you out. I know you're in there somewhere just begging to be shown again. Don't worry Harley Quin, soon the world will see you for who you really are, who you once were. The girl I really love, the girl you are now…she isn't my Harley but little by little, bit by bit…I can see you starting to emerge, my sweet little Harley soon we will be together._


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Harley's face was covered with sweat. She was tossing and moaning her brow line was furrowed. Suddenly she woke up and a painful scream protruded from her. Joker jumped and grabbed her quickly, he was still half asleep.

"What's the matter Harley!" He held her close.

"I had a bad dream."

Joker relaxed his grip on her, "Oh…"

"I'm sorry Mistah J. I keep having this dream and it really gets to me."

Joker sighed and chuckled under his breath, "Its okay," he yawned, "now try to get some sleep."

He let go of her and then turned over on his side to fall back asleep. Harley did the same.

She felt a stream of tears making there way to her eyes and she tried to fight them but lost. Joker heard a quite sob so he flipped over and hugged Harley from behind.

"What was the dream?" He sounded tired.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She wiped her tears away not wanting Joker to see.

"Harley…" Joker turned her over so she was facing him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She didn't want to make eye contact with him.

"Why?"

"I just don't." Harley tried to turn back over but Joker stopped her.

"Tell me Harley." His voice was serious. He knew something was wrong.

"It's just a stupid reoccurring dream, nothing to worry about."

Joker peered at her eyes they were glistening with aesthetic beauty.

"Anytime you want to talk about this dream Harley, I'll listen." Joker wrapped his long white arms around her small body and then kissed her lips.

"That makes me feel better." A bright smile shone on her face.

"Does it? Well, let me know whenever you're blue because it makes me feel so much better too." He smiled and kissed her again.

"When do I get to go on a real job with you?" It was a random question that Joker was pleased to hear.

"When would you like to go on one?"

"I was just thinking about that surprise job…and well, I'm in love with you Joker, but I don't know a damn thing about you. I want to see what you do. You're life…"

"You aren't going to like what I do Harley."

"I'm sure I'm not. But I want to see. Will you let me go?"

Joker didn't want her to go. She wasn't that Harley he wanted yet. She was still Harleen Quinzel and although she was making a huge amount of progress, she wasn't anywhere near her final potential. He pondered about her joining in on the job, she wouldn't have a clue what to do. She would probably get hurt, and Joker couldn't have that. But just the thought of having her with him on a job was irresistibly arousing to him. How she wanted to join in on the outing was beyond his thoughts of her. He never once thought she would have asked that she go with him.

"I don't want you to get hurt Harl."

"I don't want you to get hurt either."

Joker sighed, "Fine, but you _need_ to pay attention and listen to everything I say."

She made a gleeful noise and snuggled into him. She had forgotten all about her dream.

It was morning now, and Harley had woken up to see that Joker had placed her back into her room and that he was not with her. She got up and performed her morning rituals and then happily proceeded to the down stairs living area.

She saw Rocko standing near the kitchen table with a clown mask on. She laughed but then stopped immediately after seeing that he was holding a gun in his hand. Rocko saw her worried look and then set down the gun.

"Don't be alarmed Miss Harley, we're just getting ready for the job that's all."

"Oh alright, um where's Joker?" She was still a little cautious.

"Boss! Miss Harley is up!" He yelled behind his shoulder.

Joker walked out dressed in his purple outfit, Harley loved the look of him.

"Harley! Get ready were leaving in five minutes!" He had a very strict tone and Harley accepted the demand quickly not wanting to anger him.

"I don't know why I'm letting her come with me Rocko." Joker spoke to his henchman.

"I think we both know why, but you just don't want to admit it boss."

"Another crack like that…and you'll have a nice smile across your face like mine!" It aggravated Joker that his henchman knew his true feelings toward Harley. Joker had never let his true feelings toward someone slip before, he would work on that.

Harley reappeared just after a few minutes.

"Come on lets go! I feel good about this million dollar deal today." He snickered to himself and then wrapped his arm around the waist of Harley.

"What's that smell?" He sniffed and asked Harley.

"I think that's my perfume."

"Damn it's good…" He loved the sweet smell.

"The perfume? Well I'll make sure to wear it more." Harley giggled.

They reached the car, this time Rocko was driving. Joker placed Harley in the back seat and then he slid himself beside her.

"I'm only going to say this to you once. You need to stay by my side the entire time. If you leave my sight or side…I don't know how things would work out. Just remember that and you should be fine. I'm going in to make a million dollar deal, things could get ugly for an amount like that. You could get hurt Harley promise me you'll stay next to my side."

"I promise."

Joker reached over to her and pulled her close.

"You have no idea what feelings I have toward you Harley baby."

He kissed her hard and Harley liked it…loved it. Joker pulled out a knife and handed it to Harley.

"Just in case."

"Alright." The feeling of fear finally set into Harley's body.

They soon reached the outside of an old warehouse and Joker began to get out of the vehicle when Harley stopped him.

"Wait come here…"

He sat back in the car and waited for her. Harley pressed her lips against his and then whispered into his ear.

"I love you Joker…I have no idea how though…"

"I know Harley."

They both stepped out of the car and Harley immediately ran over to Joker and wrapped her arm around his. They made there way to the warehouse, Rocko stayed in the car.

"Keep quite and don't say a word." Another demand she wasn't scared of committing.

Joker guided them into the warehouse. It was heavily intoxicated with smoke.

"Why the fuck…is this colored clown in my warehouse." Peter Milano the head of this company asked his fellow mobsters. They had no answer.

"Mr. Milano, it's been a while. I see you're still fat and bald."

Harley held back a laugh.

"Don't come into my house and degrade me clown!"

"…This is your house? My my my, not good, not good at all." Joker teased with Milano.

"What do you want?"

"A million dollars."

"Why the hell would I give a fuckin' clown a million bucks of my hard earned cash?"

Joker walked up to Milano signaling for Harley to stay put where she was.

"I have information I'm sure you wouldn't mind having."

"And what would that be?" Another mobster had asked.

"Now why would I just go and give you the information without receiving my million dollars?"

"How do we no it's worth our while clown?"

Joker smiled, "It has to do with a black flying rodent."

"How do you have information on the bat?" Milano was now interested in what Joker had to say.

"I'll give you the info…you give me the cash." He seemed so calm, his hands were placed in his coat pockets and he was talking as if this were just a walk in the park.

"I ain't givin' you shit clown. Go fuck yourself, now get outta my warehouse." The head mobster started to walk away but felt a something hard touch his temple.

"I don't think you understand Milano. You _will_ give me the million dollars whether you want to or not." Joker held a gun to Milano's head. His fellow mobsters pulled out there guns and drew them onto Joker, who didn't even pass a glance towards them.

Harley was wide eyed and ready to scream but she remembered Jokers words and concealed it.

"Tell them to put down there weapons Peter, and I won't hurt you."

Milano was sweating, "Do what he said!"

They all set there weapons on the table.

"Now, where is my million dollars? I think you forget that you actually owe me that money Milano. Remember I took the fall for that heist?"

"Yea, yea sure! Bobby get the clown his money!"

Bobby flew across the warehouse to receive the money meanwhile Joker created conversation.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in for…wow has it been a year already? Oh! Let me introduce you to my girl. Harley? Come over here cupcake."

Harley slowly reached the table. She was as nervous as hell.

"Milano Harley, Harley Milano."

"Nice to meet you miss."

"Uh, nice to meet you as well."

"Isn't she gorgeous Peter?"

"Yea a real treat Joker!"

"Don't talk about her like that…a treat do you know how absolutely fowl that sounds?" Joker pressed the gun harder against his temple.

"I'm sorry really I am."

Suddenly and with tremendous speed one of the mobsters that was near Harley jumped up and grabbed her pushing a gun to her temple as well.

"Put Milano down or your girl gets it."

Joker thought it through, he didn't show any sign of worry at all.

"Now that wasn't very smart of you." Joker pulled his other hand out of his pocket and revealed a gun that was aimed at the man holding Harley.

"Look at this!" Joker began to laugh. "I have a gun on two people, and you have a gun on my Harley. Hmm…now I want two million dollars Milano because you see that pretty little face, you're making it cry. I don't like that, no not at all. You should have trained your pathetic mobsters a little more carefully."

Bobby returned with as much cash as he could carry and then presented it to Joker.

"Put the gun down…" He directed his voice to the man with Harley.

The man didn't let up.

"NOW!" Joker's voice was loud and deep. It had made everyone in the warehouse jump including Harley who stood with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't make a sound though.

Surprisingly the man didn't put down the gun.

"Put the gun down Chuck!" Milano cried out.

"You're starting to piss me off! Get that damn gun off of my girl NOW!"

Harley reached into her pocket for the knife and then pulled it out slowly. She had noticed that all of the mens eyes were either on Joker or Chuck.

Joker saw her pull the knife out and made a distraction for her.

"Milano I am not happy with the way this transaction has been going. It is highly unprofessional, pulling a gun on my sweet Harley. Why, this is her first job with me too she probably won't ever want to do another one with me. That makes me mad Milano, very mad."

Harley prepared herself for the quick turn and stab she was about to perform. She thought about the way her body would have to turn to be able to pierce him quick enough before he shot. She thought about how it would feel to stab a man. Harley didn't look forward to it, but she knew it had to be done. She took a deep breath and then flung her hand up to direct the gun towards another man who she saw was reaching for a gun himself the entire time. Chuck had pulled the trigger which shot the fellow mobster, and Harley stuck the knife deep into his gut.

Joker shot the stabbed man in the chest and then reached out for Harley. He then shot Milano in the leg and took the three bags of money. Joker aimed his gun towards two other mobsters and walked backwards towards the exit. They finally reached the car with more than two million dollars in hand.

Rocko took off once the two were in the car.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mistah J I'm really sorry!" Harley was crying she couldn't believe what she had done and what she saw.

"Harley, I'm sorry…that was my fault. I'm so proud of you! You're a clever little minx!"

Harley dove into his chest and sobbed.

"I know Harl, it wasn't supposed to happen like that. I don't want to put your life in danger again." Joker held her stroking her cheek. "I know you didn't want to actually do this. You just wanted to make me happy. Harley you did more than that. I'm sorry about what happened, don't worry you won't ever have to do something like this again. I promise cupcake."

Harley pulled away from Joker so she could look up into his face.

"No, that's not why I'm crying."

Joker looked puzzled. "Are you hurt sweetie?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I actually enjoyed it. How can I enjoy stabbing someone?"


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Joker was speechless.

"I killed that man! How could I have killed that man?" She held her face in her cold hands.

"No Harley. You didn't kill him. I did, you only stabbed him I finished him off."

It reassured Harley only a small bit, but the fact that she had stabbed him and didn't feel any remorse scared her tremendously.

"I'm sorry Harley."

"I can't do this Joker. I can't do this anymore. I don't know what I was thinking."

Joker started to become slightly angered that she wanted to leave.

"You have to do this, you can't leave now."

Harley turned and faced the window to look out at the world she longed to be in. A world with no murdering, no death, and no Joker.

"I don't want to do this, I want to go back home."

Joker reached out for her but when he touched her Harley pulled away.

"Don't touch me…"

"I can touch you when I ever I damn well please! Your mine now Harley." His voice was low and deep, it frightened Harley.

"No. I belong to me, not you."

Joker was beyond angry now. He could feel his face begin to steam.

"You are what I say you are!"

Joker struck her hard across the face.

Harley cried out when he hit her with his extreme strength. He had scared her and choked her but he had never actually struck her before.

Rocko looked into the rearview mirror noticing the scene. He said nothing.

"Don't ever hit me again Joker!"

"Do you know who the fuck your dealing with Harley!" He grabbed her and arms and pulled her closer to him.

"I own you Harley. Own you."

"Let me go." She was quite and scared for her life.

"You don't get it. I thought you made a break through today. No…no you aren't even close to where I want you to be. Your pathetic Harley, you don't understand a damn thing that is going through that small mind of yours."

He threw her back making her head hit the window hard.

Harley 's vision blurred for a moment but then she regained her sight.

"I can't love you Joker…not the way you treat me."

"You can't Harley? Then why do you?"

"I don't…" Harley took off the buzzer Joker gave her and kept it in her hand.

"Give it to me." Joker sounded calm and Harley handed it to him.

Harley ran to her room when they entered the house. She hated this life. She hated Joker. She didn't want to be put into this situation in the first place, Joker had manipulated her, and she didn't really love Joker. That's what she wanted to believe but she new it wasn't true. Harley did love Joker, but the things he did, killing, was not something she was fond of.

She walked over to her bed and gently placed herself under the covers. Her face was red from the hit she had received.

_I got to get out of here. I need to get out somehow._

She thought about it, leaving, trying to get out but she knew Joker wouldn't have it. He would find her and then hurt her…maybe even kill her.

"Harley." Joker was calling out to her.

"…Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

He entered and immediately Harley started to cry.

"You cry a lot…"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you shouldn't be."

"But I am."

Joker sighed and sat next to the bundled mass on the bed.

"I'm sorry Harley. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. You didn't do one thing wrong, you were amazing out there. I promise you don't….won't have to go back to do any other job."

Harley looked up into those two mysterious eyes. She wanted to embrace him…she loved him so much and wanted for him to be happy with her.

"I made you upset…"

"You didn't make me upset Harley."

Joker smelled the perfume she was wearing. It was so sweet.

"You need to stop wearing that perfume."

"I thought you liked it?"

"I love it."

"Then why do you want me to stop wearing it?"

"It arouses me."

"Is that such a bad thing?" She laughed loudly.

Joker got close to her dazzling eyes.

"It could be Harley."

She ceased her laughing, "Why could that be a bad thing?"

"You have no idea how much I…how much I…"

"I know Joker. I know."

She reached up to her clown prince and kissed him on his red lips. Joker grabbed her hand and placed the buzzer back onto her finger. He kissed her neck while inhaling the sweet aroma she had.

"I don't want you to ever get hurt out there Harley." He spoke to her between kisses.

Harley stopped him and brought his head to hers so they were looking at one another. She inspected his white complexion and emerald green hair then she slowly spoke to him.

"I don't know how you are making me feel this way. One moment despising you, then loving you, then hating you, and then loving you again. You hurt me…you choke me, you hit me. But then you tell me that we need each other. That we complete each other. Why do you hurt me then and try to get me to love you again? Why do I love you Joker…why?"

Joker kissed her hard the way he had in the car just hours ago. Harley closed her eyes and embraced him.

"I'm sorry Harley. I'm sorry."

"I know. This is who you are."

Harley stood on the outside porch with a small cup of coffee. The wind was grazing over her cheeks. She looked out into the horizon noticing every detail of it. The proportions, atmosphere, colors and she also realized that she never really had before.

She thought about Joker. How much she loved him, but not his work. It disgusted her, so to speak, that he hurt people. That smile he had, how it made her so happy to see it. She noticed that when he smiled to others they seemed scared of him, intimated by him. Not Harley, she practically begged to God to just sneak a peek at that gleeful yet terrifying gleam he had. And those eyes, those deep and confusing eyes just trapped her. There was something deeper than the surface in those mesmerizing eyes, something she wished to know.

Harley then noticed a small black car driving up onto the premises. She went inside to tell Joker.

"Joker?"

He emerged from the black space she saw from upstairs.

"Yes Harley?"

"There's a car outside, are you expecting someone?"

"…No, no I wasn't. Harley come up here quick."

She ran up stairs and Joker grabbed her.

"Rocko!"

"Yes boss?" He was downstairs and obviously didn't hear what Harley had said.

"We've got company. Inspect."

"Yes boss." Rocko looked out the nearest window.

"Three guys…three guns…they don't look like anyone we know." Rocko reported in almost a whisper to his boss.

"Get the guns Rocko."

"Yes sir."

Joker looked down into the fragile body he was holding.

"I don't know who these people are Harley. Things could ugly, they usually do."

"Just give me a gun."

"What?" He wasn't prepared for that.

"I want to be able to protect myself, a knife isn't going to cut it."

Joker laughed hard, "That was a good joke!"

Harley smiled up at him, "I like jokes."

"Me too Harley. Me too. Now, no time for romance sweets, here." He handed a small gun from his pocket to Harley.

"I want you to stay in your room." He kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to get hurt Harl."

"I love you." Harley spoke to him quickly and then bolted for her room.

Joker walked downstairs as casual as can be and greeted the guests that were now standing in the entrance way.

"Good evening, may I help you gentlemen?" Joker was already having fun.

"Yea…you shot our boss, and then stole our money clown."

"Did I? Hmmm…oh yes now I remember. Your boss was that fat bald fellow right?"

"Enough with the talk, where's our money!"

"Hey fellas easy does it now. I seem to recall that Milano owed me that money, and by making my sweet cry I figured he owed a little more. He didn't seem to deny it at that time, so I happily accepted the amount he gave to me."

"Shut up clown, give us the cash or your dead." One of the men drew a gun onto Joker.

"Rocko? Mind getting them there money?"

"Not at all boss." Rocko retrieved the money that they had taken earlier and set it in front of the men.

"See boys? Money's all there nothing to worry about."

One of the men grabbed a bag and opened it up to inspect it. Just as he opened it a cloud of purple smoke blew into his face.

"AAAAAhhhhh!"

"A bit gassy aren't we?" Joker laughed to the man.

The other two men were also engulfed by the smoke. Once the gas dissipated all that was left were three lifeless bodies grinning ear to ear.

"Rocko take care of em'. Man how I love that smilex. Works wonders for gas problems."

"Harley? Come on out cupcake." Joker called up to her.

Harley pranced downstairs to greet her prince.

"How'd it go?" She asked as she was picked up by Joker.

"Splendid Harley just splendid. They wanted to apologize for making you cry earlier."

She laughed, "Really?"

"Nah…but I'm sure they would have rather apologized if they knew they would be smiling for eternity. No one makes my Harleykins cry." He kissed her nose and took her to the couch.

He sat down while still cradling Harley.

"Now…tomorrow I have a job I need to go to. I'll be gone for a few days. Rocko needs to go with me; I'm going to have you stay here with Jock."

"I want to go with you." She created a frown.

"Harley, you almost got shot today."

"Yea, I know."

"My how you're changing." Joker was delighted.

"Please let me go? I want to be with you." She pleaded with Joker creating cute little faces to help inspire him.

"Turn your frown upside down Harley girl. You can come."

Joker kissed her.

"Harley?"

"Yea Mistah J?"

"You have a long way to go."

"I know I do."

"Why do you let me change you?"

"You're not changing me. You're letting me out."

"Maybe you don't have a long way to go after all."

"What do you mean by that?" She cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Nothing Harl."

"Mistah J?"

"Yes?"

"Nothin, I just like to see your expression whenever I call you that."

Joker laughed. He didn't realize that he was becoming sexually disturbed by her beautiful voice. He was becoming harder.

"Harley…I want you so much."

"I can tell Mistah J. But you can't have me."

"And why can't I beautiful?" He knew she was playing with him. Trying to make him happy and it was working perfectly.

"Because you don't want me the way I am. You want Harley, not Harleen."

"Quite true, but I'm sure you're going to be just as gorgeous as you are now Harley. Let me have you."

"I promise you it will be much better if you wait until I'm my old self again."

"Let me be the judge of that." Joker spoke so sensual to her.

"No, you need to wait."

"But I don't wanna wait!" He was wining and Harley couldn't resist but laugh at his expression.

"Trust me Mistah J. Wait."

Joker smelt her perfume again, "Then you need to stop wearing this perfume Harley, your driving me crazy!"

"Me? Driving the Joker crazy?"

"It's a scary thought I know." He laughed and kissed her.

"And you probably shouldn't call me 'Mistah J' that gets me even more Harley."

"Mistah J?" She spoke as he kissed her again.

"You're a naughty girl Harleen Quinzel." Joker had a full hard on now and Harley could feel it beneath her.

"Just wait until the true Harley comes out."


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Joker was up early as usual to prepare himself for the job that was ahead of him. It was an important job, one that required the help of Harvey and Riddler. There was no room for any mistake, not even the slightest one. He thought about Harley. He didn't want her to get hurt, in fact he didn't even want her to come. This was a dangerous job incredibly dangerous for someone who was as inexperienced as Harley. And yet he wanted her to come in hopes that it would break out the true Harley he so desired.

"Good morning Mistah J." Harley accompanied him on the couch.

"You're up early Harl." Joker didn't look over in her direction. He was busily searching for anything about himself in the paper.

"Yea, kinda gettin' used to it."

Harley patiently waited for him to finish his research, when he was finally finished he set the paper down and motioned for Harley to come closer to him. She responded quickly and pushed herself into him.

"Are you sure you want to go on this job Harley? It's going to be tough." He rested his head on top of hers.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Harley, you're the greatest." He kissed her forehead.

"No I'm not Mistah J."

He laughed and the vibration of it traveled along the top of Harleys head.

"Yes you are. Now are you ready to go sweets?"

She let out a low sigh, "I think so."

"Alright let's go."

They traveled for six hours to a place Harley had never seen in her life. They only stopped once just quick enough to fill the car up and then move on. They couldn't leisure around; if someone saw Joker they would report it and the whole plan would be ruined.

"So what's this job were doing?" Harley asked Joker when they finally arrived at their destination.

"Rocko get the guns ready." Joker spoke clearly to his henchman.

"Yes boss."

"The job Harley? I'm stealing the Aquilus Amor Diamond."

Harley looked out the window. The place they were at was completely trashed.

"Why would a diamond be here?" She turned back and asked.

"No Harley." He laughed to himself amused by her question and then complete sorrow washed over him. "We need some information first. This is one of the dangerous parts."

Harley looked into his eyes. They almost looked like they were about to cry. She wanted to hold him, to tell him it was okay, but she knew Joker wouldn't like it.

"Harley I…just don't get hurt, stay close. And Harley, just remember to trust me." Joker grabbed her face with his large gloved hands. Joker looked deep into her eyes, deep into those perfectly shaped baby blues. He pulled her close to him squeezing hard on her face. Joker kissed her lips, this time it wasn't hard like she had expected. It was passionate.

Her eyes had been closed during the kiss. It was so different. Nothing like she had ever experienced before.

Joker pulled away just enough to speak, "Open your eyes Harley."

She was captivated by his voice and she slowly granted him his wish.

Joker continued his kiss but this time with me more desire and passion involved. He looked into her wet eyes they were searching frantically in his.

Harley had loved those eyes but she had never noticed them this way before. They were a deep purple, something she couldn't believe she had missed.

He finished his kiss and then reminded Harley of his statement.

"Trust me Harley." He then stepped out and proceeded to the other door to let Harley out.

"Clown!"

Joker turned around quickly to see Harvey and Riddler coming up quickly to greet him.

"Good you're here, now let's get this information." Joker began to walk towards the entrance of the run down building Harley was close behind.

Two-Face and Riddler prepared there weapons ready to back up Joker if anything happened. Rocko stayed in the car ready to leave at any moment.

All of them entered cautiously. Joker, however, entered gleeful and triumphant.

"WooHoo? Anyone home?" Joker called out to the black shadows that resided in the building.

A man emerged from one of the shadows and drew a gun onto Joker. Harley was already regretting her decision of coming.

"Easy buddy." Harvey aimed his gun onto the man.

"Wha' you want?" His dialect was confusing.

Joker took a few steps forward, "We are here to get some information. Is Yatty in at the moment?"

"Whas' wrong wit your face?"

Joker ran up to the man and hit the gun out of his hand. He grabbed the guy's throat and shoved him against a wall; Joker pulled out a switch blade and started to trace a smile onto his face.

"What's the matter with yours? You seem to be a little uneasy…here let me help with that." Joker cut into the corners of his mouth, incredibly slow, the man screamed in pain.

When Joker was finished he dropped him to the floor. Blood covered his new smiling face.

"Now I have to buy new gloves…what a prick." Joker walked back over to his crew.

"So…how about Yatty?" Joker looked back at the blood covered man he was in agonizing pain and Joker loved it.

The man pointed to a room.

"Thank you!" Joker skipped over to the room like a school boy.

Harley chuckled a little under here breath. She felt like throwing up after seeing what he did to that man, but the way he talked and acted made her smile.

"Yatty? You in here?" Joker peered into the room to see a cowering little man in the corner.

"Leave me alone Joker! Please!"

"Awww…do I frighten you? Yatty please, I'm a harmless clown. Tell me where you put that diamond and we will leave you alone."

"I don't know where it is."

"…Don't toy with me, where's the diamond."

"I mean it; I gave it to Penguin to put in his vault. And remember how it got ransacked? I don't know who has it now."

"Well that makes sense. But I still don't like it Yatty." Joker grabbed a vile of his smilex. "I think you remember what this is…" Joker drew a dark smile across his face.

"No please Joker…please!"

"You lost my diamond. Harvey and Edward don't like that either, do you boys?"

They both aimed there weapons onto Yatty.

Harley took a step back out of the room she didn't want to see anyone get shot. She heard some footsteps behind her and turned around to witness a large figure towering over her. She tried to scream but felt incredibly drowsy. She realized that she had gotten a shot of something administered into her neck.

"Now," Joker opened the vile and sniffed the deadly fumes. "Harvey if you'd be so kind as to decide the outcome of our clumsy friend…"

"With pleasure clown!" Harvey flipped a coin into the air, "Heads we shoot him, tails, we let you die with a smile on your face!"

The coin flipped through the air multiple times until it landed back safely into the clutches of Two-Face. He glanced down at the coin.

"Heads it is!"

"Oh well, maybe I'll use it next time," Joker placed the cork back onto the vile. "go ahead boys!"

Joker walked out of the room hearing the guns of Harvey and Riddler blare in his eardrums, it was a beautiful orchestra.

"Harley?" He glanced in all directions not catching sight of her.

"Harley!" Joker's eyes were full of anger.

"Where's your girl?" The two asked Joker.

"She's gone. She wouldn't have run away, she's not stupid." Joker ran outside just in time to catch a glimpse of a car driving off.

He went over to his car to notice that Rocko had been shot.

"Riddles you drive!" Joker called out as the three got into the vehicle and began there chase.

They finally caught up with the car and Two-Face began to rapidly shoot at the back tires.

"No! Don't shoot it you'll cause it to crash you dumb shit!" Riddler cried out to Harvey but it was too late. The car swerved to the side of the dirt path and flipped down the hill that was adjacent to the road.

"Harley!" Joker yelled out, he shot a glance to Harvey.

"I'll kill you Harvey…" Joker spoke low and then looked back out the window.

They finally stopped the vehicle and Joker jumped out. He went as fast as he could down the hill to where to the flame engulfed car sat on its roof.

"Harley!" He screamed in hopes of a response from her.

Joker reached the car he saw a large man already dead in the drivers seat. He tried to get closer to the vehicle to see if Harley was inside but the flames licked at his face.

"Harley! Where are you?"

He had been trying to peer inside for almost three minutes now. He knew that deep down if she was in there, she would have been dead a long time ago.

Two-Face and Riddler got to the bottom of the hill and stood in silence.

Joker dropped to his knees.

"I promised I'd keep you safe…"

Joker didn't know he had this amount of feelings towards Harley. He felt sick, he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her warm body.

_How could she make me feel this way? She deserved this…she shouldn't have made me want her. No…I didn't deserve her…she was too perfect, I was supposed to be the one dead. Harley…I'm so sorry._

Joker stood up with his back towards his two accomplices.

He pulled out a gun from his pocket and unleashed the darkest and most evil looking smile across his face.

"Harvey…" Joker turned around and aimed the gun at Two-Face.

"Easy clown…I didn't mean too come on now!" He pleaded for his life.

Joker cocked the gun. His eyes were dark and his brow was lowered upon them. Harvey then met his eyes and noticed the intense stare. Riddler took a few steps back.

"How stupid could you be?" Joker finally asked, and then suddenly his eyes released all the evil within them. They now conveyed incredible sorrow. He dropped his gun and lowered his arms.

Behind Two-Face near a large bush, lay his sweet Harley.

Joker went straight to her pushing Two-Face out of the way.

"Harley! Harley! Can you hear me?" He shook her a little but there was no response. Joker glanced over her body. Her cheeks were cut and bloody, her arm was badly broken, and her foot had been dislocated. Cuts covered her small body.

Joker reached out to her battered face and wiped away the dirt that occupied it. He placed his head against her chest to hear that she was barely breathing.

"Help me get her up this hill!" Joker screamed as loud as he could.

The two men jumped and carefully lifted her up.

They finally reached the car and placed her in the back seat; Joker accompanied her. They then set off for the nearest place for help.

Joker got as close as he could to her ear and then whispered to her.

"I see now it isn't truly worth it. Your battered eyes deceived me. Harley, my sweet Harley, the life you have had, will be no more. You will live in this treacherous galaxy I want you to live, in complete safety. My sweet Harley…tonight we start a new trust me." He kissed her lips and then closed his eyes.

Joker knew he couldn't keep his promise to her but he wanted to believe he could. Harley was unconscious because of his stupid mistakes. He was going to make sure it never happened again…but first he had to help Harley.

"I want you two to try to find out who took her." His voice was sad.

"No prob clown, no prob."

They drove until they finally reached there destination. Harley heard every word Joker had uttered to her.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

They traveled for about an hour until the group of villains reached their destination. Harley hadn't moved at all.

The only thing Joker could think about, during the entire fiasco, was how he had never once felt such sadness toward someone before. In fact, as he pondered to himself, he had never _felt these feelings_ toward anyone before. How this small creature, this pathetic being, could control the feelings of a mastermind, a homicidal psychopath, who had never once had true feelings toward anyone or anything for that matter, was a complete riddle to Joker.

He despised it, loathed it, and hated how Harley awakened his libido and heart. He questioned his actions towards her…showing too much affection, too much attention. Joker finalized that this was what controlled him. Thoughts raced through his mind, how he hated Harley, and yet wanted to protect her in everyway possible because he knew that he had stronger feelings toward his beautiful, one and only Harley_._

Riddler stopped the car and the three helped to get Harley out.

She was so light, so fragile. Joker held her close to his body as they made there way to the entrance of a small house.

Harvey pounded on the door.

"Open up!" Two-Face screamed.

Almost immediately the door flew open and a short stubby man appeared. Joker pushed through the small crowd to enter the house and then set Harley on the nearest available empty bed.

The inside of the house had the appearance of a hospital room equipped with all the necessary equipment for minor cuts and bruises to complicated surgical procedures.

"She has a broken arm, dislocated foot, and she's out cold. She hasn't said a word or had any movement for more than an hour." Joker spoke quickly as the apparent doctor made his way to the broken patient.

"What happened to her?" The doctor was in awe.

"Never mind that, just help her!" Joker had a short fuse that had just been lit.

"You should have gotten her to a doctor quicker." The doctor looked her over examining the injuries.

"This was the closest available 'villain' hospital, don't create unneeded conversation; just help her!"

The doctor sat up, "Joker go sit in the other room while I take care of her, you need to calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Joker pulled a knife onto the doctor but knew that he wouldn't do anything to him.

"Alright…alright!" He started to move Harley into an appropriate room.

Riddler grabbed Joker's shoulder and pulled him closer to himself.

"She'll be fine. Just sit down." Riddler tried to be compassionate, everyone was trying but they hadn't ever been compassionate toward anyone before. This experience was new to everyone.

"I need to be next to her. How the hell is she making me feel this way Edward? How the hell is she doing this?"

Riddler wasn't really sure what he was talking about but Joker didn't wait for an answer, instead he followed the doctor and Harley into the procedure room.

Joker was told to leave the room when he entered but he insisted he stayed. No one debated with his decision because of their fear of him. He watched every move the doctor had made. His eyes were orchestrating a masterpiece.

He didn't say anything as he intently watched the doctor stitch her brow, reset her broken arm, and relocate her ankle. Joker also found out that Harley had a small concussion, and that she would wake up soon now that she was being treated properly.

"I'll come back in a little bit; I have to check on some other patients." The doctor finished his last examination of Harley and then left the room.

Joker sat across the room with his chin placed in his right hand. He let out a heavy breath and then walked over to the battered mass on the bed.

He knelt down to get close to her face, that perfect face even though it was hurt. Joker then began to stroke her hair.

"You know Harley…you're a different girl. Different from what I thought originally. I knew you were unique, incredibly unique; but now I see your true potential. You're so brave." He closed his eyes tight.

"Harley…how did you do this to me? These feelings…I don't know what to think of them. I never felt this before. I hate it. I wish you never did this to me. I wish I never met you…but then I thought about it sweet Harley. No one has ever made me happier. I've known you for a while, being in Arkham and everything. And I thought I knew everything about you. I thought I read you just like all the others, and that I knew everything their was to know about you in less than a day. But when I escaped I snuck into your apartment and found your diary. Harley…" He rubbed his closed eyes.

"I felt sad for you. I have never felt sad for anyone before. That's when I knew you were perfect for me. We share something Harley. I don't know what I'm even saying anymore Harl." He chuckled to himself.

"Damn you Harl!" He laughed louder. "Damnit Harley! You're so brave…you're so perfect…I know deep down you are." Joker then cupped his face with both of his hands and then opened his eyes to look at Harley.

Her face was still. Bruised and cut. Her lips were slightly puffy, and her hair was tangled. Joker stared at her.

"I'm sorry Harley…I don't know how to tell you my feelings I guess."

Joker then saw a small tear slip out from her closed eye. He smiled and then embraced her carefully placing a kiss on her forehead.

Harley tried to open her eyes. She tried to open her mouth to speak to him; she listened to every word he said.

"Harley sleep…" He kissed her again on the forehead and then kissed her on the cheek.

She managed to get a few words out, "Don't…go…" it was hard to understand.

"Not in a million years pumpkin…not in a million years."

Harley loved his voice. Hearing it soothed her; made her feel safe. It was deep and low and then at other times high and chipper.

She opened her eyes reluctantly to see her prince just inches away from her. She managed a half smile; she wanted to show him the smile he loved.

"Harley…" He noticed her trying so hard to please him.

"Lay here with me." Harley's voice was light.

Joker laid himself next to her and then rubbed her bruised cheek.

"How ya feelin' slugger?" He teased her.

"A okay Mistah J…"

"You let me know when you want to get out of this place…it doesn't fit you very well, I can have your room set up to accommodate you if you'd like."

"I don't want to be away from you again." She was beginning to speak more clearly.

"You won't ever have to again Harley, you can choose when you want to be away or not. But remember Harley, you shouldn't leave."

"I don't want to leave you. I was so scared when that…guy took me."

"Shhh…you're okay now. I will always get you back no matter what."

"Can I be set up at your house near you?"

Joker was so pleased to hear that Harley wasn't upset at all with him, "Of course Harley…of course anything you want."

"When can we go…you're right this place doesn't fit me?"

Joker covered her ears lightly not wanting to hurt her eardrums, "Harvey! Edward!"

He uncovered her ears and then kissed her swollen lips gently.

"Do I look ugly?" She smiled just a little.

"No…" He laughed, "You're still amazing."

"You're such a romantic guy ya know that Joker?"

"In my own special way…" He laughed under his breath and then sat up as the two men he called entered.

"Uh…how are you feeling kid?" Two-Face managed to show a little concern.

"I'm okay, sore but okay." She sat up a little and then noticed her arm was broken.

"Woah, what happened?"

"You broke your arm, and dislocated your ankle; you also received a slight concussion. But nothing too major." The doctor walked in looking over some papers.

"We would like to leave, just let us know what Harl needs at the house." Joker didn't take his eyes off of Harley.

"Well, she shouldn't be going anywhere for at least a day…at least…but I know you won't have that. So I'll send someone over there to help prepare her room."

"You know me well doc." Joker laughed.

"I should, you come in here all the time."

They got back to the Joker's home, and Harley's room was fixed appropriately for her. Harley sat in her bed with Joker right by her side.

"I'm not going to leave you until you're better Harley." He instantly said as he turned on the television for them to watch.

"You're going to have to leave eventually."

"No, not until you're one hundred percent better, I'm not leaving you're side."

"Thanks Mistah J."

"Do you need anything princess?"

"Why are you treating me like this? You can let me go…not have to deal with me."

Joker turned off the T.V.

"Because Harley…you let me feel…you let me feel things I have never felt before. You're the only person that has loved me…and you're the only person I have ever…that I have ever…"

"I understand Joker." Harley placed her head as much as she could onto his shoulder. It hurt her but she felt it was necessary.

"I want to be able to tell you Harley…I do! But you're not Harley, I don't love Harleen."

She somehow felt okay with that statement.

"I'm sorry Joker…I really am." A tear escaped from her eye. "I want to be Harley, but it's wrong what you do. I know you don't care…but killing those people over money, diamonds, whatever it is; it's wrong. I can't accept what you do yet."

Joker placed his head next to hers, "In time, you will be Harley."

"When?"

"Soon I hope…I want you to let me have you." They both managed to let out a much needed laugh.

"I hope it's soon too." She moved her broken arm over to his hand he greatly accepted the offer.

"Really?" He liked where the conversation was going.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? You're talking about the Joker! I know you want me just as much as I want you Harley."

"Maybe even more." She looked out the corner of her to look at his expression.

"Harley you're so damn close to breaking through. Why don't you come out and play?" He placed himself above her making sure he didn't hurt her.

"She can't Joker it's not time yet."

"Well why the hell not? I'm dying from anticipation Harley! Just come out and give me a preview of what life will be like with Harley Quinn."

She smiled and it hurt tremendously.

"Please…Joker wants to play with his Harley." He spoke slow and deep.

"No Mistah J…I can't. I don't accept you're doings."

"Harley…yes you do."

"No I don't, I'm not Harley I'm Harleen Quinzel. I may accept you Joker, but I don't accept how you kill innocent people."

Joker smiled large and wide like he usually did. Then he leaned down still keeping his weight off of Harley and placed a kiss on her lips. Harley let him slide his tongue into her mouth. He explored graciously and then he supported his body with just one arm. His other arm began to slide up and down on Harley's soft stomach.

"I really want you to come out Harley…I want to see my true girl."

He kissed her one last time and then placed himself into his original position by the side of Harley.

"You're such a tease Joker!" She giggled.

"I know I am."

He reached out to her forehead with his hand and stroked it.

"You're a tease yourself Harley."


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"It isn't right for me to accept anything about you." She wanted to cry but she stopped. Harley's emotions were confusing her.

"Why is it not right? The way I see things, everything anyone does is wrong in terms of society. Every single movement or decision is wrong to someone out their in this fucked up world we live in."

"That makes sense." It startled Harley that she actually was agreeing about Joker's analysis.

"You see Harley, you get me, understand me. Maybe not a whole lot, but you understand more than anyone else." Joker smiled.

"You have a lot going through that mind of yours huh Mistah J?"

"More than you could even imagine."

"I'm tired…I'm gonna go to bed." Harley slowly slid down the back of the headboard into a lying down position, she didn't want to hurt herself.

"You can't possibly stay with me all the time until I'm better." Harley looked up into Jokers eyes.

"I can if you want me to Harley." He placed himself next to her also lying down.

"Of course I do but you have to go do…villain things…rob stuff…kill…things."

Showing his trademark grin he replied, "Harl I have a lot of jobs to do right now. But I want to make sure you're okay first."

"Really I want you to go do your jobs. I don't want you to have to sacrifice your life for…me." Harley realized what she had said. She was accepting his lifestyle in a way.

"I'll continue with my jobs." He winked at her and then grabbed the covers and pulled them over her.

"Okay, that makes me feel better. But can you come back every day? No long trips?"

"Yes." Joker closed his eyes he was tired as well.

Harley closed hers and started to drift off to sleep. Her body was sore. It scared her that she, in a small way, actually didn't mind what Joker did in regards to his 'job'. She found herself wanting to join in on the capers he performed and she wanted Joker to keep doing his 'job'. He was so powerful, so ruling that it made her love Joker even more. The way he could kill people, order people to do anything, was something Harley found completely arousing. To have that control over your mind, to control over your feelings and emotions was a tough task to accomplish. Harley loved it.

She moved closer to him and then placed a kiss on his lips.

He opened one eye, "What was that for?"

"I just found out something." She pushed closer to him.

"And what precisely would that be?"

"I accepted your lifestyle a long time ago. I just didn't realize it."

"Well, it took you long enough."

"What do you mean?" She was puzzled.

"You accepted me and my lifestyle the first time you asked to go on an outing with me." He leaned forward.

Harley found it funny. How she could fall in love with psychopathic clown and want to stay in love with him. How she wanted to please him so badly and join in on capers.

She closed her eyes wondering how it happened to her.

Joker woke up the next morning with Harley in his arms. He gently removed her and then went downstairs. It was eight in the morning. He prepared himself for the days work, although he had none planned for the day. He figured that he might as well get some things for Harley, maybe it would cheer her up a bit. Jock was sitting on the couch this time, sadly Rocko had been killed in their last job.

"Morning sir." He had a straight accent.

"Make sure no one bothers Harley. Edward and Harvey are coming over at ten we are going to discuss some issues." He stopped and looked around, "clean up this place…it's a mess. What do I pay you henchmen for anyways?"

"Sir you don't pay us." Jock stood up and started to gather cleaning materials.

"I pay you by not killing you…sometimes. Anyways I'll be back in an hour or so things better be spotless for Harley." Joker walked out shutting the front door behind him.

Jokers arrived at his first stop. He didn't conceal himself at all; in fact he stuck out like a sore thumb for he was dressed in his purple outfit and white complexion.

He entered the store and instantly a musical harmony of screams were heard.

"I always make an amazing entrance don't I?" He walked around the candy store casually glancing over items. He came across an assortment he rather liked and so he picked it up and proceeded to the front desk.

"Good morning Miss…" He looked at her badge, "Rose! What a nice name."

The young girl shook, "Can I help you…?"

"Oh yes, you see my sweet Harley has been in a bad wreck and I was just thinking that I should get her some things, maybe some chocolates what do you think? Maybe it would cheer her up!"

"Uh, sure…"

"Good, so, I want these…but bigger." Joker stood smiling handing her the box.

"It doesn't come in a bigger size…sir."

Joker looked angry, "So…"

The girl stood not wanting to make eye contact.

"Go and MAKE a bigger size!" He screamed at her.

"Yes sir!" She ran into the back room.

He turned around still waiting at the desk to see a middle aged man standing in line behind him.

"Sorry for the wait, she must be new."

His next stop was at the local flower shop. Joker again nonchalantly entered the store.

"I need flowers!" He screamed loud so everyone could hear him.

"Oh my God! It's the Joker!" One person yelped out.

"Oh! You know me?" Joker walked up to the old man who had yelped out.

Joker grabbed the collared shirt of the man and threw him into a pile of assorted flowers. The man fell violently down. Joker rushed to his side, anger in his eyes. He grinned and began to pull out a knife.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Joker placed the knife back into his pocket, "Since you said please…" then he proceeded to the store clerk.

"Excuse me I need a dozen, no make that three dozen black roses."

"Okay…just don't hurt anyone." The clerk retrieved the roses and handed them to the Joker.

Joker looked them over satisfied with the quality however he wasn't fond of the vase.

"I want the vase black and red…like alternating black and red diamonds. You can do that sort of thing right?" Joker had an eerie smile on.

"Um…of course let me see what I can do…one second okay?"

"Good man! Brilliant service here don't you think?" He looked at a young boy probably only seven who was being held close by his mom.

"Here kid…" Joker handed him a bouncy ball. "Throw it at your teacher and see what happens!"

He turned back to see the clerk with a beautiful vase that had black and red ribbon intertwined around it.

"Does this work for you?" The clerk asked, praying that it did.

"…PERFECT!"

Joker grabbed the flowers and left the store.

The little boy inside started playing with the ball Joker had given him. He threw it across the room and a cloud of purple gas started to engulf the inside of the store.

Joker heard the patrons inside begin to laugh and he joined in while entering his car.

"Smilex ball, I like it…"

Joker entered his home and immediately ran up stairs to see Harley. He opened the door to see that she was awake and watching television.

"Sleep well Harleykins?" He set the flowers and candy next to her on the end table.

"Are these for me?" She was beginning to feel better.

"Of course Harley." He kissed her forehead.

"That's sweet of you Joker." She grabbed a rose that had a letter attached to it.

"A card even…I'm impressed." Harley was overjoyed about Joker's thoughtfulness.

She opened the card and began to read.

_Harley_

_You're so perfect. You're forgiving, beautiful, and unique. The short time we have truly been together has been emotionally overwhelming. And you still haven't given up on me…_

_I love you Harley, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the girl for me. No matter what happens while were together always remember that deep down I love you._

_-J_

Harley finished the letter and then she cried hard. She wasn't expecting a response like that.

"Harley what's the matter?" Joker flung his arms around her. Letting her tears fall into his neck.

"Nothing at all. Thank you so much Mistah J, you know how to make a girl happy."

Joker pulled away, "You make me happy Harley."

Harley looked at the flowers, black roses. Her heart was drowning in love.

She wiped her tears away.

"You finally said you love me…"

"I know Harley. And I do." He went into the hallway and grabbed a wheel chair he had gotten while he was out and wheeled it into the room.

"I want to take you out…do you feel up to it?" Joker was trying so hard to make Harley forget what happened and allow her to fall deep into his mind. His plan was working brilliantly.

"Yes, I would love to go out."

"Good, now, let's get you into this chair."

Joker lifted her up carefully. He did it with so little effort. He began to set her down in the chair when Harley quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on a second." She placed a gentle kiss onto his red lips taking in all the pleasure from it. "You're the best Mistah J!"

Joker held her still contemplating his thought about placing her in the wheel chair.

"I think I'll carry you around instead. It's a better view from this angle!"

"Yea, it's a better view for me too."

Joker carried her to the front porch and then set her down on a chair located there.

He sat down next to her, "Harley I don't think you're really Harleen anymore."

Harley was shocked, "What do you mean."

"Well, actually I know you aren't Harleen anymore. You've accepted me for who I am and my lifestyle. The only thing that keeps you from completely unleashing the Harley I really love is that you can't accept yourself." Joker grabbed her hand, "I can't really help you with that Harley…I've helped you with everything else but that you need to find for yourself."

Harley looked out into the woodsy field in front of her.

"You're right. I don't care that you kill people. I don't care about anything but you…"

"That's why I told you in the letter that I love you Harl. You're pretty much Harley Quinn now."

"That's why I cried when I read the letter…" She pushed her head back.

"You're perfect." Joker stroked her hair back.

"That's what I hear." She laughed.

"All you need to do is accept yourself Harley. That's all you need to do."

"I'm scared to be honest with you Joker." She placed her head onto his shoulder.

"I know Harley, and that's why I'm here every step of the way."

Joker noticed the car Two-Face and Riddler drive coming up the driveway. He kissed the top of Harleys head and then sat up and approached the oncoming vehicle.

The two villains got out of the car and met Joker halfway.

Harley could over hear words being said but not enough to comprehend what was going on.

The three walked up to Harley and then stopped.

Joker picked Harley up carefully and then created a smile that crossed his entire face.

"What's going on?" Harley was curious.

"We got the guy who set up the take on you." Harvey blurted out.

"Well, what are you going to do to him?" She was eager to know the next job they would be doing.

Joker responded with a deep tone, "We aren't going to do anything to him Harley. You are."

"And what would I be doing exactly?"

Joker laughed, "You're going to kill him."


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"What do you mean I am going to kill him?"

"Exactly what I said you're going to kill him." Joker didn't catch the fact that Harley was pissed.

"I am not, will not, kill anyone. That may be your way of resolving things but me? I don't know what I was thinking before…I can't kill a person."

Joker seemed displeased a surge of disappointment crashed onto his face.

Harley stood up bearing weight on her foot and took a step forward. Her face cringed from the pain.

"Harley what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!" Joker rushed up to her to stop her movements.

"Stop! Just leave me alone…how you persist that I am going to kill a human being is crazy!" She took another step allowing the sharp and intense pain travel throughout her body. "One moment you're a crazed monster, destroying and hurting everything in your path. Then all of a sudden you're a kind and gentle creature making me fall head over heels in love with you. What the hell are you trying to accomplish?" Harley made her way slowly to the door entrance.

Joker shooed the other two men away.

"I can't do this, I'm a wreck Joker. I may not be my old self without you, but ya know I'm thinkin' it might be okay the way things once were with boring Harley."

"Harley let me help you."

"No…I don't want your help. I know you've been kind to me, giving me presents and everything, but you also have been hurtful to me. My emotions are going wild and you're the cause. I want out, I hate this! You've manipulated me into thinking I love you but I don't I don't!"

"Let me at least take you to your room to go and…"

"No." Harley interrupted. "You are making me crazy Joker…I know what you are doing."

She took a few more steps and the pain started to take major effect.

"Look what you've done to me!" She turned around to look at him. "Look at me! I have a broken arm, dislocated ankle…cuts and scars and bruises, not to mention a ton of stitches. This would have never happened if I hadn't met you…"

"Harley!" A sudden violent temper flew across Joker and Harley stopped and turned to face him once again.

"If you take one more goddamn step away from me you will regret it everyday of your life." His shoulders were tense.

Harley wanted to show him that she wasn't intimated by his words but she was frightened beneath her exterior.

"You are an inconsiderate little brat Harley! All the things I've done for you…you don't even know half of em'!" He walked up to her.

"I've made myself vulnerable just to be near your damned little mind, and now that I expect something in return you blow away everything that I've worked on!"

Harley started to cry and she hated that she was.

"Don't pull that shit on me! Crying isn't going to work this time. You've forgotten who is in charge around here Harley." He was just inches away from her face.

"I have tried my hardest to make you feel comfortable in my home, in my life. I brought you in and you say you want to go back to that hell hole of a life you once had!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Harley cried out.

"Don't talk to me in that manner! You're damn right you didn't have a fucking choice. I rule your life now Harley and I always will!"

"No you don't!" Harley took a step back.

Joker slapped her with the back of his hand which caused her to stumble and fall down the porch steps. He walked over to her and bent down to examine Harley. He then grabbed the collar portion of her shirt and brought her head up to his.

"Oh yes Harley, yes I do." He dropped her and proceeded to walk into the house.

Harley sat up and positioned herself next to the step and then used it to lift herself up. She began her way down the long driveway. She didn't know where she was going or what she was thinking. All Harley knew was that she had to get away from Joker.

Once inside, Joker sat down at the table and began reading over some notes left by Jock. He flipped through the pages and noticed one page was remarkably different from the others.

It contained red lettered ink instead of the traditional black that all of the others had. Joker read the page and to his surprise it was written by Harley.

Small doodles and phrases were covering the page. One he liked a lot for it was a heart shape surrounding the words Joker & Harley. He saw a note in the side columns that read:

_Showin' me the true life!_

Joker laughed to himself as he looked over the red covered page. He stood back up and went back outside to get Harley.

He was amazed to see Harley halfway down the long entrance road. Joker was a little annoyed that she was leaving.

Harley wasn't moving very quickly and Joker caught up to her by just walking.

"Harley I'm sorry." She kept on walking she didn't want to be bothered by him.

"Please stop and listen to me."

She sighed and stopped.

"What?"

He didn't say anything to her; Joker just looked at the great deal of pain she was showing. Harley wasn't patient for his response she started to take another step but the pain was too much for her to handle. Her leg gave out and she began to fall to the ground. Joker caught her before she did.

"Put me down!"

"No Harley, you're hurt." Joker lifted her up and walked her back to the house.

Joker took a beating from Harley during the travel back up the driveway. She had kicked and hit with a great deal of strength for someone who was as injured as she was. She screamed in his ears which caused a headache for Joker but he didn't stop or show any sign of remorse for his actions of taking her back inside.

"I hate you! Put me down! I don't want to be with you I don't love you!" She mentioned to the Joker with great fury.

Joker all the while showed a face of boredom and was relieved when he finally reached her room. He set her down carefully upon the bed and then stood above her with his arms folded and eyes gleaming into hers.

"I want to go back to my own home. I had a great life without you there!"

Joker rolled his eyes while Harley continued with her protest.

"You don't really love me either; this is just a game to you! A sick game! You're a psychopath who doesn't even know what the hell their doing. You just go around killing people who piss you off!"

"Are you finished?" He asked Harley after a brief pause in her speaking.

She closed her eyes and then cleared her throat, "Yes."

"Good."

Joker then leaned down and kissed her on the lips holding her face with both hands. There tongues intertwined for a moment and then Joker kissed the corners of her mouth. He made his way to the nape of her neck placing small bites along his path. From there he moved up to her ear lobe and bit gently. A rush flew through Harley and she let a low moan escape.

"I want you so much Harley." He whispered into her ear and then positioned himself to be on top of her. "Why won't you give yourself to me?"

He brought himself up so that his knees were on either side of her. Joker stared intently at Harley and then placed his hands on the curves of her waist.

"Let me have you." He pushed slightly forward for her to feel his arousal.

Harley closed her eyes and pushed her head back. She wanted him to have her but she couldn't do it.

Joker placed his hands underneath her shirt and began to run them along her smooth stomach.

"I can't." She managed to say.

Joker threw his head back and screamed.

"Damnit Harley!"

He removed himself from her and then posed next to her on the bed. Joker grabbed her chin and pulled it in his direction.

"You're a fucking tease." He looked so angry, "I love that."

Harley smiled she found the situation hilarious.

"You see! Right there! You tease me with just a mere smile." He stopped and smiled too, "I love you're smile Harley. Promise to do it more often."

"I Promise. Are you still mad at me?"

"How could I stay mad at you?" He licked the corner of his mouth and then flipped over to his other side. "What do you want to go do, I feel like causing mischief now that you got me all excited."

"I don't know, but I want ice-cream."

"That's not very mischievous." Joker flipped back over and rubbed her nose.

"We can make it mischievous." Harley smiled with a hint of glee added to it.

"I knew you were my one and only. Come on lets go get some ice-cream." He stood up and stretched and then noticed he was still excited from her.

"Look at what you've done to me! Look at me!" He laughed and Harley joined in. "You owe me big time for that one Harley" Harley laughed hard he had been incredibly aroused by her, she could tell.

Joker picked her up and carried her downstairs.

They reached the car and were securely in and started their way towards the store.

"So…what are we going to do that is mischievous?" Joker asked as he turned around the corner onto the main street.

"I don't know, I'm new at this kinda thing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm…we'll come up with something!"

They arrived at the ice-cream shop and Joker picked her up and walked inside. He sat her down at a nearby table and then kissed her forehead. He then started examining the different flavors.

People in the store stood still and were deathly quiet. Joker didn't seem to notice.

"I haven't been to an ice-cream shop in ages!" He scrunched his brow as he read one of the flavors. "Mississippi Mud Pie? What is the world coming to…that's unethical!"

"Try it, it's good." Harley called from behind him.

"Alright, give me the barrel." He said to the clerk while still looking at the flavors.

"Mr. Joker sir…it doesn't come by the barrel." The teenaged boy was scared out of his wits.

"Does it look like I care? Give me the barrel!" Joker demanded. "Harley what do you want?"

She started to stand up to go browse but Joker was over in a flash to help her up and carry her over to see the selections.

"That one looks good…" Harley pointed to a barrel.

"Okay I want that barrel too." Joker prompted the clerk. "Do you want anything else sweetie?"

"No…I'm good."

The Joker noticed the clerk staring at Harley and quietly said to him, "She's my girlfriend, ain't she a looker?"

The boy just stood not saying a word.

Joker cocked his head slightly and then yelled out, "Good boy! You're a smart one. Now help me bring these barrels out."

The young man brought the barrels to Jokers car.

"Uh Mr. Joker?"

"Smart and brave, asking me a question and all. Yes?"

"Why didn't you steal the cash in the register?"

Joker paused for a second and then burst out laughing while placing the ice-cream and Harley into the car.

"Well boy, I'm a higher level of criminal. I don't steal cash from retail stores, I blow em' up instead!" Joker looked at the clock located in the car. "And I say you have about, oh say, three minutes until yours goes sky high. Thanks for the ice-cream!" Joker sped off back to his home.

"You are blowing up that shop?" Harley questioned Joker.

"Nah, but the look on his face was priceless! I can just see him running around trying to think of what to say to his boss!"

"I love you Joker."

Joker leaned over and kissed her hard, then pulled back.

"I love you too Harley."


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The two were in the car driving when suddenly Harley placed her hand on Jokers lap while he drove.

"I mean it. I love you Joker."

"I know that Harley."

She rephrased her statement, "No Joker, I _really_ do."

He turned his head towards her and saw that Harley was smiling. Joker slammed on the brakes and then pulled the car to the side of the road and turned it off.

"What are you getting at?" There was no smile in his question.

She kept her head in his direction but allowed her eyes to trail off all the while a bright smile present.

"Harley?" He grinned.

"Yes Mistah J?"

"Are you implying…that you want to give yourself to me?"

Harley giggled and then turned away.

Joker felt himself become excited, "We stole ice-cream…and now you want me? I didn't think that stealing ice-cream could be such a turn on."

Harley laughed and then reached over and placed a peck onto his cheek.

"I can't do anything like that until I'm better though Joker…I'm sorry."

"Understandable, but that doesn't mean we can't have our fun." He started up the car and proceeded to his home.

Harley leaned over and positioned her head on his shoulder while he drove.

"You're so damn cute." Joker leaned his head onto hers and breathed in her sweet aroma.

They pulled into the driveway and Joker immediately ran to the other door to get Harley out.

"We need to discuss some things Harl, like this ass who took you away from me." Joker held her close.

"I don't think I can kill him Joker."

"You don't think you can that's the problem. Harley I know you can, you have it in you."

Harley pushed her head into his chest, she wanted to hide.

Joker entered the house with Harley buried into him.

"Why are you so beautiful?" He asked her suddenly while taking her to a room she had never before seen.

Harley pulled her face out from hiding and created a small but meaningful grin.

"Why are you so seductive?"

"One of my many gifts I suppose Harley." Joker placed her on a nearby chair within the room.

"What is this place?" She looked around and noticed a large amount of testing material and weird concoctions being produced.

"This is my little lab you could say." He stood tall and was easily deemed as being proud of it. "I make my smilex and other things in here."

"So…why did you bring me into here?"

"Oh, I forgot the goods we stole! Be right back." Joker bolted out to retrieve the ice-cream.

Harley stood up and glanced around.

_How does he create all this stuff? How did he learn to make these mixtures?_

He returned several minutes later with a barrel and then placed it in an apparent freezer which was in one of the corners of the room.

"I brought you in here because I want you to take this." Joker grabbed a vile and handed it to Harley.

She grabbed the small vile and examined it. A red liquid filled it.

"What is it?"

"It's something that prevents the effects of my smilex. I don't want to worry about you breathing in that stuff and getting hurt. It's just to be safe."

Harley let the fluid slide down her throat. It created a pasty feeling in her mouth.

"Here." Joker handed her a glass of water. "It only lasts for about two weeks, I'm working on one that I can inject into you. It will last for about two months."

"You have to take this stuff every two weeks?" Harley seemed disgusted; and was gulping down the water to get the paste feel away.

"I'm immune to it. I _was_ dropped into a vat of chemicals…remember?"

"Oh." Harley placed the empty glass on one of the tables.

She took a step towards Joker and wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Joker rubbed her back.

She nodded her head up and down.

"It's just the medicine. It will go away in an hour."

"Okay." She closed her eyes, "I'm cold."

"That's also the medicine; do you want to go lye down?"

She nodded again.

"Alright, up we go!" Joker picked her up and carried her into the living room.

"Where do you want to lye down at cupcake?"

"The couch is fine."

He sat down on the couch and sprawled himself along it and then positioned Harley so that she was lying on top of him. Joker grabbed the couch blanket and then wrapped it around Harley and himself.

"Comfortable?" He spoke with such concern.

"Beyond words." She nuzzled into his chest. She was beginning to find it as a safe haven.

Joker looked at Harley and then stroked her cheek.

"You're scared to kill…"

"Yes." Harley responded quietly. She was falling asleep from the comfort.

"I was scared my first time too."

"Will you tell me about it?" Her eyes were lightly closed.

"It was my first job as an official mob member. I was only nineteen." Joker pulled Harley in close to him, engulfing her with his arms. It added to Harleys comfort.

"My job was to get information, a job that required no killing. All I had to do was go into the building and get a pile of papers. I was excited Harley. It was a simple job but it was my first and I wanted to please. Charley drove me down there to retrieve the info, when we arrived I felt so proud. I walked inside and saw the papers…but much to my surprise a man with a gun stood before them. I didn't really know what to do so I raised my hands up. He grabbed the papers and started to walk backwards towards an exit. I couldn't have him take the information; I didn't want to fail on my first job. I told him to stop but he didn't, so I pulled my gun out and aimed at his head. I shot one time Harley…right into the center of his forehead. He had fallen so hard and so quick…but I gathered the papers and took them back to Charley, I accomplished my mission. But I shook when I entered the car and I told my story to Charley. I was scared because it felt so good to be powerful. To have the decision of life or death over someone…it was a frightful feeling at first. Now though, I love it, and am glad when I get the chance to do it again."

Joker kissed the top of Harleys head, "You can do it Harley. I'll be by your side the entire time."

Harley listened to Jokers heart beat within his chest. It soothed her.

"Okay…I'll do it." A tear rolled out.

"Don't cry Harley."

She opened her eyes and looked at his small purple pupils. They were gorgeous.

"How am I going to kill him, and when?"

"Don't worry about that right now sweetie, just rest."

"I want my ice-cream though." She closed her eyes again and pushed against his chest.

Joker saw a quick smile from Harley, "Alright I'll get it."

"But I don't want you to move, I'm too comfortable." She giggled.

"What do you want more…ice-cream or me?"

Harley shoved her face into his purple coat, "Ice-cream."

Joker rolled his eyes and then pulled Harley up to his face. He kissed her.

"Are you sure you want ice-cream over me?" Joker said between a kiss.

"…Yes."

Joker raised an eyebrow, "Positive?"

She created a look of thought, and then replied, "Yes…yes I do."

"You're adorable." He got up while gently pushing her to the side.

Joker came back with a bowl full of ice-cream and presented it to Harley.

"Thank you."

Joker sat next to her and rubbed her neck.

"What happened to your mother Harley?"

Harley looked over at him and then placed the bowl down on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?"

Joker picked her up and placed Harley on his lap.

"I read you diary." He waited for a response.

"Oh."

"Are you mad with me?" Joker asked with a straight tone.

"No…not at all. My mom died when I was young…" She cleared her throat, "She over dosed herself on purpose."

To Jokers surprise Harley picked up her ice-cream and continued to eat. She didn't shed a tear.

"You must really like ice-cream."

"Why?" She looked at him.

"You didn't show any care to the fact that she committed suicide."

She rolled her eyes, "I hated…hate…my mom. How you could do that to a kid…leave them all alone while you kill yourself? I had no dad, no siblings…she left the pills where I could get to them. She had no concern for me."

"I'm sorry Harley." Joker stroked back a few loose hairs on her face.

She got a spoonful of ice-cream and showed it to Joker, "Want some?"

"Sure." He opened his mouth and tasted the cold serving.

"That's disgusting." Joker managed to somehow get the rest of it down.

"Really? I thought it was just me." She set the bowl back onto the table.

"Why aren't you mad at me for reading your diary?"

"I don't know. I just feel okay with it. I've never told anyone about my mom before. They all knew but I never talked about it."

"You trust me?"

"Yea…I do."

"That's good Harley. How is your foot feeling?"

Harley hadn't felt any pain in a while, "It's still a little tender but it's actually feeling a lot better."

"Are you dizzy still?"

"Not really." She stretched her arms out in front of her.

"I think we'll go and pay this guy a visit tomorrow morning, how does that sound?" He asked her while he stood up.

She hesitated for a moment, "Yea that's fine."

"Don't worry Harley, you'll be okay." Joker bent down in front of Harley and gently kissed her neck.

"You'll be fine." He lowered his voice and then pulled away.

Harley pushed herself up from the couch and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Do you want me to carry you up to you're room?"

"No, I'm good." She took a step up the stairs and then looked towards Joker, "Maybe I need a little help."

"If you think you're a burden to me, well you're not. But if you do feel that way…I do have an elevator."

"Excuse me?" She began to laugh.

"You know…an elevator." He walked over to a door and opened it, which revealed a second door that was obviously connected to an elevator.

"And you are just now showing me this because?" Harley limped over to him.

Joker folded his hands behind his back, and then began to dig the toe of his shoe into the grown.

"I like to hold you."

Harley reached him with an enormous gleam on her face. She put her arms inside of his coat and hugged him.

"What is it about you that I love so much?" She placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

Joker only chuckled and then opened the elevator for them. They both entered.

"What floor miss?" Joker waited patiently for her answer.

"The second please." She played along.

"Going up!" Joker reached out and pressed a button labeled with the number two.

They both stood with their body towards the entrance. Joker looked out the corner of his eye towards Harley.

"You know what's great about elevators Harley?"

She turned her head towards him, "What?"

"They elevate you."

Harley turned her head back to its origin and stared at the wall in front of her, "Yes…I suppose they do."

"Do you know how they elevate?"

She kept her stance, "How Joker?"

"Well, actually there are multiple ways of how they do it but in this case it's done because of a beautiful harlequin. Being alone in a small enclosure with one…it's quite a means for elevation."

Harley turned back to Joker and saw that he had become excited. She laughed.

"You're such a pervert."

"…Yes." He kept his posture straight.

The elevator door opened and they both stood in the same spot for a moment until Joker took a step towards her. He wanted her so badly and Harley knew that.

"You know what else is great about elevators Joker?" She said to him before he had come to her fully.

"What would that be?"

"They're also great depressors if used correctly." With that she walked out with a grin present.

Joker followed her, "Touché."


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Harley slowed her walk and then felt Joker embrace her from behind.

"I want you Harley." He spoke into the back of her neck. "I can't wait to explore your body. Know every part of it. Know every part of you. Being able to remember it just from memory will be a practice I'll enjoy." Joker placed his lips onto her neck. "I want to dig into your mind. Know your thoughts, movements…secrets." He reached around Harley and put his hand on her flat stomach and pulled her into him. "I need inside you Harley…in more ways than one."

Harley smiled and turned her head to the side. Joker placed his chin into the corner of her neck and allowed his nose to touch hers.

"Joker…I want to please you." Harley turned her body around so that she was facing Joker. She met his lips with her own and kissed passionately.

Between a kiss Joker pulled away and whispered quietly into Harley's ear.

"Believe me Harley, you have."

"Not completely though." She pressed herself hard against Jokers erection.

He lifted an eyebrow and grinned, "My my my…you're being very seductive my little harlequin."

Harley threw her head back and laughed. Joker flew his hand up to her exposed neck and squeezed slightly. She was startled but Joker reassured her.

"Shhh…don't worry. Look at you. You're so innocent. When you kill that man tomorrow morning…Harley…you will never be Harleen again. You will be perfect in everyway possible." He squeezed harder and then picked her up and took Harley to his bedroom.

Joker tossed her onto the bed. He took off his coat and shirt and threw it into the corner of the room and then excitedly leaped onto the bed beside Harley.

"You're going to feel so good Harley. I know you are." He positioned himself on top of her and then reached underneath her shirt.

"Joker I don't think I'm ready…I still hurt."

Joker stopped and looked at Harley; his warm hands just below her breast line.

"I'm sorry…for leading you on. I'm sorry I just can't." She turned her head away.

Joker removed his hands from Harley and then he noticed a tear escape from her eye. He reached out to it and wiped it away. Then Joker grabbed her small chin and turned it back towards himself.

"Don't ever be ashamed." He kissed her lips gently and then placed himself on his back next to her.

Harley slipped herself underneath the comforter.

"Come here Mistah J…"

Joker grinned and also went underneath the blanket. Harley snuggled herself into his bare chest.

"Thanks for understanding. I'm sorry about that."

"It's quite alright Harley. I'm rather impatient if you can't tell." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you're kisses Joker."

"That's all you love about me?" He laughed.

"No of course not! I also love this upper body you have…damn!"

"I work out…"

Harley laughed, "I can tell. So how am I going to kill this guy?"

"How do you want to kill him?"

"Preferably quick." Harley felt a little disgusted that she was actually talking about murdering someone.

"Then you'll shoot him." Joker saw Harleys look of disgust, "Harley don't worry."

"I'm trying not to."

"You're making me so proud Harl!"

"Good that's what I'm trying to do. I don't know why I am though…I guess I'm going crazy."

Joker squeezed her and smelt her sweetness, "Don't say that!"

Harley jumped from the sternness of his voice.

"You will never…ever…be crazy in my eyes Harley. Don't ever let anyone tell you that. Don't ever let yourself say that. You're perfect in everyway."

Harley pulled away from his tight hold and looked at his eyes. They were so sad looking. She wanted him to be happy and smiling wide. The sadness he was holding made her weak.

"Joker?"

"Yes Harl?"

"Wait here I'll be back in just a minute okay?"

Joker looked puzzled, "Sure cupcake."

Harley got up, the pain surprisingly gone, and walked to her room. She entered and then proceeded to the closet. Harley grabbed the present that Joker had given to her days before.

_If I put this on…what would it mean?_

She pulled the outfit out of the box. She held in her hands a black and red jester suit.

Harley took off her clothes and then entered the new skin. It was so tight on her but at the same time incredibly comfortable. She held the head part of the costume in her hands and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

_What's happening to you?_

She applied the white face makeup that was accompanying the gift in the box to her face and then pulled the jester hat on.

_You can stop this Harleen…you can stop right now!_

Harley grabbed the small black eye mask and put it on her face. She started to shake.

_This feels so right…_

She stopped her shaking and stood up tall taking in a large breathe of air.

"This feels so right…you were meant for Joker."

Harley walked back to Jokers room stopping in front of the door.

_This is you now…this has always been you._

She opened the door to see Joker still laying on the bed his eyes closed.

Harley cleared her throat and then Joker opened one eye.

"Holy shit…" That was the only thing he said as he jumped from the bed and stood. His mouth was slightly agape.

"I'm sorry Mistah J…I'll go and take it off…I didn't mean to make you upset." Harley turned around and was halfway out the door.

"Wa..wait!"

Harley turned around. She was scared that Joker would yell at her.

"Harley…come here."

She took a few steps toward him.

"All the way, come here."

She obeyed and when Harley reached him she could feel her heart beat faster.

"Why did you put this on?"

"…You looked sad and I wanted to cheer you up. I can go take it off."

Joker grabbed her waste and pulled her in to himself, "You will take it off…when I say to take it off." He kissed her hard to the point of pain in Harley's lips.

Joker pulled away after a few moments.

"Look at you Harley!" He smiled finally which allowed Harley to relax, "You look amazing…beyond amazing…"

"I thought you didn't like it." Harley smiled.

"Thought I didn't like it? Harley, sweetie, I absolutely love it! When people see you with me? The gratifying feeling I'll get every moment with you by my side will be positively great!" He held her hand while he twirled Harley around. "The only bad thing…is that now I'll have to try extra hard to keep myself from becoming aroused."

Harley laughed, "I love that you're happy. But I want to make you even more pleased with me!"

"How in the world could you make me more pleased?"

"By killing this guy right now!"

They arrived at the warehouse where Sebastian A. Wethouse was being kept, the man who organized the take on Harley.

Harley was determined to make Joker happy. She sprang out of the car seat and ran to the warehouse door.

"Harley! Get back here!" Joker yelled out to her.

"Sorry Puddin'!" Harley skipped back to him.

Joker threw his arm around her shoulders, "I know your eager Harl, and that makes me happy, but you could get hurt and that obviously doesn't."

"Right…" Harley and Joker walked to the door and entered.

Inside was Riddler and Two-Face. The two were playing a game of cards while Sebastion was sitting underneath a light tied to a chair.

"I'm sorry Mr. Joker sir, I didn't mean any harm! Truly I actually was just playin' a joke…ha ha!"

"I…only make the jokes around here. When other people try to make jokes…they fuck up…just like you did!" Joker patted the man on the back.

"So come here Harley!" Harley emerged from the shadows in her suit.

Riddler and Two-Face both whistled at her.

"Thank you very much!" She waved at them and then greeted Joker with a gleeful hug.

"Look at her Sebastian…you broke her arm, dislocated her ankle, gave her a concussion tsk tsk tsk…"

"It was a joke that's all." Sebastian nodded at Harley trying in all hopes to get her to agree.

"You're little joke went to far bud…" Harley added to the conversation.

"Quite true…you know Sebastian…by the way great name; I don't like when jokes turn sour. I mean don't use a joke if you know for certain it's going to flop. You should have known this joke wasn't a top notch one. Messing with the Joker, what on earth were you thinking?"

Harley felt mad. She wanted this man to pay for the actions he did.

"I was uh well."

"You don't even have a damn reason?" Harley screamed out.

"I think you pissed my Harleykins off…" Joker laughed under his breathe.

"Miss I'm sorry, I meant no harm!"

"I don't care if you meant it or not. In the end you caused harm and that is a foul joke." Harley aimed her gun at the man.

She felt something go through her body. Guilt, anger, manipulation, sadness, even happiness. Harley didn't care what she felt, all she new was that this man had caused her pain, Joker didn't like that, and it had made him sad. She just wanted Joker to be happy, and that meant that this man needed to die.

"Easy Harley." Joker spoke to her, "Think of what this man did to you. The pain, the memories you'll have to keep in your beautiful mind. How he hurt you for no reason. No reason Harley. Seems to be exactly like how your mother killed herself for no reason. But here's the thing; there is a reason. They both just wanted your life to burn, wanted to know that you and your loved ones were suffering. You hate your mother Harley…you told me so. What would you do if your mother was here right now? What would you tell her?"

Harley didn't speak. Her heart was racing and her teeth were grinding together from the anger she was producing. She kept her gun aimed at Sebastian.

"Harley…this man tried to kill you. He tried to take you away from me. You know how that would have made me feel."

Harley grimaced. Her face was hot and she wanted to kill this man for he had ultimately made Joker unhappy.

"Please don't hurt me! Oh God…please!"

Joker walked up to Harley, "What are you going to do about all the pain this man has caused to you and I?"

He circled her a few times allowing her to think. Then he stopped behind Harley and whispered into her ear, "Do it Harley…"

Harley held the gun with two hands but she shook wildly. Joker reached around her and held her hands still, "Do it…"

"I…I…" She wanted to pull the trigger so badly and Joker knew it. Her morals were getting in the way of things.

Joker propped his chin on Harleys shoulder, "Harl…"

She turned her head towards his.

"Do it…" Then Joker kissed her lips not pulling away, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Harley relaxed and let all of her nerves slide away.

Joker threw his hands up into the air still kissing her.

Harley pulled the trigger.

She didn't see that she shot Sebastian, but she knew she did. Harley dropped the gun and jumped into Jokers arms kissing him all the while.

Joker laughed while he kissed her, he laughed the entire time. He was so pleased with Harley and himself.

Harley finally pulled away, "Thank you Mistah J…thank you!" Tears rolled from her eyes.

"Don't cry my little harlequin, you did everything perfectly. You made me so proud."

"Did I?"

Joker nodded brushing his cheek against hers.

"But…you had to help me."

"Harley…I kissed you. You pulled the trigger."

Harley threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, "And it was the best damn kiss so far!"


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

They returned back home after disposing the body. Some raccoons down by the train tracks were going to have a fantastic gourmet meal.

Harley felt fine. She wasn't nervous or anxious, she didn't even really think about it. Harley knew what she did. She had killed someone with no regret and was completely fine about it.

Joker was proud of her. All the manipulating and picking at her beautiful mind was a complete success. He didn't think it would happen in such a fashion. He actually thought that she may have ended up killing herself from all the emotions welling up inside of her. No, she was tough. She took Jokers abuse and controlling powers, and in the end she ended up _loving_ Joker. That was enough to satisfy Joker of his job, but of course he wanted to see how far he could push her. To see just how tough his gorgeous Harley really was. He relished in that. How he loved her so much. Joker knew she was different from the very beginning. She was such a wonderful toy to him, a wonderful person, and human being to him. He had never experienced such compassion from anyone before, which was what really got him thinking. Harley would always be his, they were meant for each other.

The two were sitting on Harley's bed. Joker was in his purple suit and Harley in her jester outfit. She had her head piece off.

Harley threw herself back allowing her arms to stretch behind her. Joker stood up and folded his arms behind his back while looking at her.

"I'm going to take a shower Harley. I'll be in my room if you need me." He began to walk away but stopped himself and turned back to her, "You have no idea of how happy you made me today."

Harley closed her eyes and smiled while Joker continued on his way.

She thought about how happy she had made him. How happy it made her to make Joker so happy. When she looked at Joker after she killed Sebastian, his eyes were so bright, those purple eyes of his were shining and that made Harley melt. She wanted to be his forever.

Joker stepped into the shower the water was still cold. He looked at the floor and saw a tie-dye effect of dirt and blood wash off of him. Sebastian had been a gory mess. Blood stains were present on his suit and gloves; he would have to get it cleaned. And although that upset him, he was pleased by the amount of blood Sebastian had released. It excited his mind to know that Harley had killed someone. Killing someone with that much blood...killing someone with that much loyalty…God didn't know how much it excited Joker.

He stood letting the now warm water hit his body. Joker then heard the door squeak open.

"Harley?"

"Yea…it's me."

_I love that voice, _"What do you need sugar?"

"I…I don't know. I guess nothin'."

_How cute._

"I just…wanted to be with you. Is that okay?"

Joker smiled, "Nothing would make me happier." He began to rub his scalp with the tips of his fingers creating a lathery substance of shampoo foam.

Harley sat on the floor in the corner of the bathroom and listened to the water drop. It was very calming but soon it ended as Joker turned off the water.

"Harley do you mind handing me that towel?" He revealed a white hand and pointed to a towel hanging on the wall.

"Not at all Puddin'." She leapt up and grabbed the towel and then handed it to Joker.

Joker quickly wiped down his body and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He smiled as he saw Harley standing so eagerly to see him.

"Awwww…your hair is cute when it's all fluffy and clean Mistah J!"

Joker glanced into the mirror to see that he had a mass of spiked up hair present on his head. He didn't usually like it unless it was slicked back, but he loved how it made Harley smile.

"Mistah J, your leg is bleeding." Harley noticed and shot a look of despair towards him.

Joker looked at his blood covered leg, "Oh just an old wound that opens now and again."

"Let me help you." Harley grabbed a small towel and wiped the blood away from the wound. It was deep and looked like it needed stitches.

"Why isn't this stitched up?" She threw an angry but concerned look up to him.

"I don't know…"

"Sit down I'll be right back." She left and then returned a moment later with supplies to mend the wound, "How long have you had this?"

"A long time I think. I can't really remember."

Harley cleaned it, and then began to stitch.

"You're so good to me Harl."

She smiled, "Someone needs to be."

Joker reached out with both hands and then ruffled up her hair. Harley giggled.

"Stop you're going to make me mess up!" She laughed as he continued to play with her hair.

Harley finished her stitching still laughing. Joker began to tickle her sides.

"Stop it!" She was in hysterics. "I'm too ticklish!"

"Good…I like em' ticklish!" He pounced on top of her and tickled her more.

"Stop…or I'll…tickle you!"

"…You wouldn't dare." His eyes were dark and narrow, but his smile was large and playful.

"Oh trust me. I would."

"I sense a tickle war commencing. But first! Some pants." He jumped up and grabbed his favorite purple and black stripped pajama bottoms and flew into them. When he returned to the bathroom however, he noticed Harley was gone.

"Harley?" His voice was prankish, "Where are you?"

He searched the bathroom and then entered the main bedroom area and finally stood in one place with his hands on his sides.

"Harley? Where did you go?"

Harley jumped out of seemingly no where and latched onto his back tickling his front. Joker started laughing from the surprise and the quick little fingers tickling him. He stumbled onto the bed and managed to get Harley off of him.

Harleys face was red and she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Joker noticing her momentary vulnerability began to tickle her feet. Harley tried to pull them away but he was to strong.

"Stop! Stop!" Harley was having extreme fun; she didn't really want Joker to stop.

"You don't want me to stop Harley. You love this!" He grabbed a near by pillow and began to swing at her but stopped, "You're the prettiest thing in this world Harley." Harley smiled at him and then was suddenly belted across the face with a pillow.

She grabbed ammunition of her own and began to wallop Joker with it.

He laughed his trademark laugh. Harley jumped at first she hadn't heard it for a while. But somehow it made her feel so good and so excited to hear it.

Joker stopped his swinging and Harley did too.

She fell onto her back and let the pillow fall to the floor. Joker covered her with his body and then stroked her red cheek with his thumb.

"That was better than sex." Joker smiled at her.

Harley thought about it, "It was huh?" A little sarcasm added to her tone.

"If you want to prove me wrong…by all means please do."

Harley showed teeth with her smile, "Maybe it was better than sex then."

"When do you get to take off that cast?"

"Probably soon, I don't think it was that bad of a break to tell you the truth."

Joker reached down to her lips and licked them. Harley's libido urged her to take the invitation but she decided against it.

"Let's take a look to see if you can take it off yet." Joker whispered into her ear. "I can't wait much longer to have you."

Harley felt the same way, "How long does it take to get to the doctors?"

"I have a set up in the basement." His tone casual.

"…Why do you not tell me these things earlier…I could have known days ago when I was able to take the cast off."

"You mean…I could have already…_Damn._" Joker kissed her and then pulled her up from the bed. "Let's see how much longer I have to wait."

They entered the elevator and Joker pressed the basement level button. The elevator began to proceed downwards.

"See Joker…depressor." Harley smiled towards him.

"It's not depressing me any Harley."

Harley rolled her eyes, "You and your elevators…" She noticed Joker had once again become somewhat excited from the earlier doings in his bedroom.

"I can't help that you're perfect for me." He raised his hands up in the air pleading he wasn't guilty.

She walked over to him and wrapped her good arm around his bare waist, "I can live with that."

The elevator opened and they walked out.

"How do you get all this stuff!" Harley was amazed by all the doctor equipment.

"Secret…can't tell ya."

Joker walked her over to the x-ray table and carefully cut off the cast with tools. He grabbed a lead vest and placed it on her stomach and then positioned her arm to take the picture.

"How do you know what to do?" Harley asked curiously.

Joker smiled and kissed her nose, "You're awfully curious. Now don't move." He went behind a wall where the controls were located and began to press the button but stopped and looked around the control wall toward Harley.

"Theirs no chance you're pregnant right Harley?"

"No Mistah J."

"Good." He turned back to the controls and pressed the button to take the x-ray.

After the picture was done he looked at the computer to see that no apparent break was present. Joker took one more in a different angle just to be sure. The same result no break.

"You have no more break Harley." Joker took off the lead vest.

"That was a quick recovery." She held her arm tenderly.

"In that medicine I gave you for my Smilex, I added some other…stuff to it."

"What other…stuff Joker."

"Nothin…"

"You just said you added stuff to it."

Joker smiled, "What does it matter. You're all better now!"

"You have something that can quicken recovery times!"

"Forget all that now…" He looked angered and Harley obliged.

"Joker?" She stood and rubbed his chest.

He smiled and placed his hands behind him, "Yes?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin, "You're perfect for me."

Joker wrapped his arms around her, "Were perfect for one another Harley."

He walked her back to the elevator and they proceeded to go back to the second floor. Joker licked the corner of her lips and rubbed the nape of her neck. She let out small moans which added to Jokers arousal.

He pulled back for a moment and allowed Harley to explore. She surprisingly pulled away and smiled. Joker tried to grab her but she moved out of the way of his grasp. He loved the teasing it added to the moment. He felt his sex drive kick into high gear, something that never truly happened until he had met Harley. All the more reason for him to really know they were meant for each other.

Joker managed to get a hold of her and she tried to wiggle free. He placed small bites onto her earlobes. Harley giggled she knew that she really did love him.

He began to laugh as well when he picked her up and took her out of the elevator and into his room. He placed her onto the bed and then placed himself beside her. Harley instantly threw herself on top of him.

Joker placed his hands behind his head and admired the wonderful view he had. He felt Harley push against his erection.

_God that feels good…_

Harley placed her hands onto his chest and was suddenly taken away by what she felt.

His heart was beating strong and hard. She believed what Joker had said to her a long time ago. And she knew she could never forget it.

"_I have never heard, or felt that beat. In all the years I have been alive, I never felt it."_

"_Not until the first time I laid eyes on you Harley, then I finally felt that beat."_


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Harley inched her hands downwards on his developed upper body. Her hands naturally flowing around the curves and dips his abs made.

She reached the top of his pants and fumbled trying to get them off.

Joker grabbed her shoulders suddenly and then tossed her to the side. He covered her body with his own.

"Are you attracted to the physical…or the emotional Harley?" He bit her neck leaving a rather dark impression.

She thought about it and finalized that she didn't know.

"Well, I go for the mental." He dug his hands into her hip.

Harley jerked upwards; just what Joker wanted her to do.

"I can't provide the physical just yet. I know that's what you want right?" He waited for an answer.

When Harley only stared at him with her bright blue eyes Joker created an eerie grin.

"Right Harl?" He got extremely close to her face and Harley became frightened.

"Yes…" She spoke quietly and turned her face away from his.

Joker grabbed her chin violently and directed it back towards him.

"Yes what?" His voice was low and deep.

"I want the physical."

Joker pulled himself away from her and off of the bed. He reached his hand out towards her and then yanked her up.

They arrived at the bathroom. Harley folded her arms across her chest while Joker searched through a drawer full of knives. He selected one and examined it, he seemed pleased when he smiled large and looked at Harley through the corner of his dark filled eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at her through the mirror. Joker handed Harley the knife and then he peeled away the top of her outfit which exposed her from the hips up completely nude.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and then bit the back of her neck. Harley kept quiet.

"Who do you belong to?" He spoke into her neck.

"…I…I belong to The Joker." A tear fell from her eye.

"Good girl." He licked behind her ear. "What's he like?"

"…He's a criminal master mind. He has a varied characterization; he is trickster thief, but he is also a sociopath who kills people and commits crime for his own pleasure. At least that's what people say…'for his own pleasure' that isn't what he's doing. The Joker is trying to prove a point…a point that nobody understands."

Joker moved Harley's hand that held the knife down to her stomach, "What do you think of him?"

Harley looked into the mirror at his eyes, "I…adore him, look up to him…I want nothing more but to please The Joker."

Joker let go of Harleys hand, "I think you know what to do."

She looked down to her abdomen and then placed the tip of the knife upon her skin. Harley looked back into the mirror. She was met by Jokers gaze.

Her eyes traveled back to her cutting surface. She pressed slightly and a small amount of blood seeped out. Harley grimaced from the stinging pain she was enduring. Each cut was made precisely until she had finished the small caper. Blood covered her.

Joker stepped in front of her when she was done and then knelt down to examine the freshly made cut. He wiped some of the blood with his finger and then tasted it.

_She tastes so sweet…so innocent…I love it._

Joker licked the wound that was located just above her navel. He retrieved a wet cloth from the bathroom counter and wiped away the excess blood. He looked up at Harley. A few tears travelled along her cheeks.

His demeanor changed from dark and conniving to caring and sympathetic. Joker hated the effect she had on him. He was a killer, a psychopath he knew that. How a beautiful girl could change him like this…he hated it…but he _loved_ her.

_Damn Harley. How do you make me soft inside?_

He slowly lifted himself up and pushed her head into his chest.

"Harley." He breathed in her aroma, "I'm…"

"No…don't say you're sorry." She cried into him, "I'm not mad with you. The only reason I'm crying is because of the pain." She smiled and pulled away for him to notice.

Joker smiled, "Harley, you're the greatest!"

She created a happy little shriek and jumped into Jokers arms. He carefully put her garments back onto her and carried her back to the bed.

"Now Harley, now I can provide the physical." He began to drop his pants when Harley interrupted him.

"What's that?"

Joker looked out the corner of his eyes, "Didn't you take sex education Harl?" He laughed to himself.

"…Not that, what's that noise?"

He listened and heard a series of low mumbles from outside the window.

"Get on the ground and don't make a noise!" He commanded Harley.

She dropped to the ground and followed Joker to the window. The two both looked out. Joker pushed Harley away for seemingly no reason. She giggled in spite of it.

"Shut up!" He mouthed to her.

Joker directed his attention back to the outside. There he saw three men dressed all in black.

"Why aren't they being subtle? You stay here I'll be back." He got up and dressed into his suit.

Harley marveled at the handsome sight of her Joker.

Jock held a gun in his hand and opened the door when he was given the okay by Joker.

The three men held up their hands, they had no weapons.

Joker appeared, "How may I help you fine gentlemen?"

One man revealed an envelope and handed it to Joker. He inspected it then opened the loosely closed envelope.

Inside was a bundle of money. Joker looked up at the men and smiled, "Please! Please, do come in!" He guided them to a small business room.

Once everyone was settled Joker asked the men a few questions, "So, what's the job you need to me pull off?"

"We need you to get rid of Commissioner Gordon. He has been a liability to our organization for sometime now."

"And what organization would that be exactly?" Joker examined his fingers.

"Organization Twelve, drug operation specialists."

"And why do you come to me?" He seemed interested now.

"We understand that you are the only one capable of succeeding in a job like this. There are no guidelines, just kill him."

Joker stood up with the money in his hand, "This is a good opportunity to get Batsy involved…I haven't seen him in such a long time!" He threw the money at the men across from him, "I'll do it for my own enjoyment. I don't think highly of doing someone else's dirty work."

The men stood and grabbed the bundle of money on the floor. "Why not take the money?" One man was confused.

Joker placed both of his hands onto the desk in front of him and peered at the three gentlemen, "It's not about the money. It's showing the world for its true color. I'm only helping the world see how corrupted they really are!"

"I don't understand…"

"I know. That's why I'm helping." Joker grabbed three guns from the desk drawer, "Here let me provide an example." He handed each man a gun, and then positioned them into a triangle shape formation.

"Now, shoot the man in front of you…"

The three men just stared at one another and then at Joker. Bewilderment covered their faces.

Joker smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot! You have three minutes to make the choice if you are going to shoot the man in front of you or not. If you decide not to, then Jock will shoot anyone who doesn't fire their gun after the three minutes are up." He plopped himself back into the chair and leaned back folding his hands behind his head ready to enjoy the show.

The men all aimed at the person in front of them, Jock had his gun aimed at them in case they got the idea to shoot Joker or himself.

"Hard choice isn't it…kill someone…or be killed." He laughed deeply.

"Is this a joke!" A man yelled at Joker.

"Is this a joke you ask? It seems to be reality to me…" Joker smiled.

"This isn't reality! This is murder; you don't see this in the world."

"Correction my good fellow, we see situations like this everyday. For example, a child blaming the broken window on his younger brother so that he doesn't get in trouble, a grown man lying on his resume so that he gets the job over someone who really deserves it. Little things that exemplify a bigger picture…we're all corrupt just no one admits it. We are all self centered individuals only looking out for ourselves in the end. I like to prove that to the world…I _love _to prove that to the world." Joker looked over at the desk clock, "Seems you only have about thirty seconds until you all die…what are you going to do?"

The three men stood guns aimed at each others heads.

"Tick tock…this clock doesn't stop. Twenty seconds…"

They all flinched when they heard Jock cock his gun.

"Ten…"

Then one man yelled, "I'm sorry!"

The man behind him corresponded, "No don't do it!" He aimed his gun at him.

Then like clock work each man pulled the trigger the gun aimed directly at the man in front of them.

"You see gentlemen, we are all corrupt."

The guns didn't shoot bullets, but instead each gun shot a flag labeled with the word "HA!"

Joker stood up and grabbed the fake guns from them.

"We…we were going to shoot each other. I was going to kill you!" One man began to shake tremendously.

"How pathetic." Joker snapped his fingers and Jock shot each one.

"Clean them up, I'll be up stairs." Joker left the room satisfied.

Joker threw himself onto the bed giggling the entire time.

"Is everything okay?" Harley snuggled into his side.

"Everything is perfect. You know Harl, you aren't self centered in the least. You do things for me. You want to make me happy. And by God you do. You make me so happy."

"Thanks Mistah J! So who were they?"

"Some idiots wanting me to a job for them." He stroked her soft hair.

"Are you going to do it?"

"I'll let you decide pumpkin." He picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Well, what is it?" She smiled as he pulled down her upper part of the outfit.

"I'm going to kill Commissioner Gordon." He traced his fingers over her fresh cut.

"Why do they want you to do that?" She hissed from the pain but she didn't complain about Joker touching it.

"I don't know…I didn't accept their offer. I think I'll do it on my own free will!" He wet his finger and moistened the dried up blood surrounding the wound.

"I think you should. Gordon and Batman are close right? So that means that Batman would be their and then you could…"

Joker interrupted her, "Exactly what I was thinking. You're going to be a wonderful addition to my operations Harley." He kissed her lips and then pressed his hand hard against the 'J' that was cut into her. Harley's eyes tightened from the stinging pain, but it had some how excited her.

Joker, still kissing her, began to take off his suit. Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed while she received kisses from Joker and watched him struggle to take off his clothes.

"You make me laugh Puddin'!" She chuckled between his kisses.

"I love to make you laugh Harley."

He had difficulty unbuckling his pants and then finally gave up and looked at Harley who was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Harley…I need help." He smiled and that made Harley pause for a moment, but she then burst out with even greater laughter.

"Mistah J, I know you need help…I am your doctor and all."

"Ha ha ha…very funny. I seem to get that one a lot from people." He grabbed his chin and rubbed it, "No idea why though."

Harley laughed some more and then reached out to help him undo his pants.

"Just needed a women's touch." Harley fell back down onto the bed.

"That's not the only thing that needs a women's touch Harl." He smiled at her and then began to take off the rest of her jester outfit. Once he had her fully nude he looked her over, "Do you have any imperfection?" He was amazed at her perfect form.

Harley smiled and then slid his pants and boxers off of him. She examined him as well, present were numerous cuts and bruises scattered across his white body, Harley loved it.

She jumped into his opened arms and instantly felt Joker bite and dig his fingers into her.


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Joker was on his back looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He thought about last night. He was so close to having her.

She began to cry when he was just about to enter her. It was so cliché of her, and it was beginning to irritate him. Harley had come up with the excuse that she was in to much pain, and couldn't possibly go any further. He grinned to himself as he recalled the conversation.

"_You think you're in pain now Harley?" _He spoke to her with such anger, and then he remembered him chocking her, hitting her, cutting her, and maybe throwing her…he couldn't quiet remember if he had done that or not.

Yes Joker finally felt like him old self. He, for once since he had met Harley, was able to not feel bad about his doings. She had deserved the brutal beating Joker had given her. The way she had led him on like she did…

She was lucky to not have been killed by the Joker.

_Yes, she is lucky to have me._

Joker stood up and dressed, he had only thought of Harley once while he participated in his morning rituals. He wondered if she was still alive from the abuse. That made Joker laugh, he had given her quiet a wake up call.

While slicking back his hair he began to laugh harder for he recalled something that Harley had said to him before he had told her to get out of his room.

"_You told me that you love me…you only love to toy with me! This isn't love Joker. You don't really love me; you just want me to believe that!"_

Joker walked out of his bedroom and down the dimly lit hall. Maybe she was right, maybe he didn't really love her. Maybe this entire affair was just a joke…

_A damn good joke._

He stopped his nonsense and thought seriously about how he felt. He had convinced himself that he did love her; and he knew that he did. Joker loved her, no doubt about that. But the fact that Harley was second guessing his feelings towards her was delicious…he wanted to swim in that for a while.

Joker stopped in front of her door and opened it quietly.

He saw his beautiful Harley girl bundled up underneath the covers her face was exposed. Her cheeks were bruised, and he smiled knowing he was the cause.

Once he had gotten close to the bed he knelt down to get a better look at her battered face. He smiled and then whispered her name.

"Harley…" She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

He pushed her lightly, "Harley…wake up."

She opened one eye and immediately created a disgusted look on her face once she caught a glimpse of the Joker.

"What do you want…" Her voice was quiet and she pulled the covers over her face.

"I'm leaving for a few days. I won't be back for a while. Jock will be here, if you want to go anywhere make sure to talk to him about it first."

Harley sniffled and then appeared from behind the covers, "How long?"

Joker's heart felt like it melted. The night before he had beaten her badly, and now she wanted to know how long he was going to be gone for. That was a good feeling.

"Three days…maybe more maybe less I don't know." He saw sadness fill her eyes. It was perfect, "Don't worry baby, I'll be back safe and sound!"

"Okay. Are you sure I can't go?"

Joker held back a laugh, this was such a perfect moment, "No Harley, you aren't ready for Batsy."

Joker leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He stood up and then left the room.

Harley hurt all over her body but she quickly jumped up and rushed into the hallway in hopes to catch Joker before he was gone. She ran out the door and hit smack dab into Joker who was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

Harley threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Please let me go." She took a step back and held her arm.

"No Harley. Not this time." He turned around and left her view.

She stood in the same spot until she heard the front door close and then she ran to his bedroom and looked out the window to see his car begin to pull out.

"Please let me go…" She said under her breath.

Once his car had vanished Harley retreated back to her room and sat in the corner of it. She wanted to be held by Joker.

Joker hadn't slept really; all he could think about was how he was going to get Gordon…and his old pal Batman. He smiled when he thought of Batman. It had been a few months since they last encountered each other. Yes, Batsy was going to be in for a surprise. No hint of doubt behind that statement.

Harley went downstairs and met Jock who was cleaning a series of guns and knives.

"Hey Jock."

He looked up somewhat startled, "Good morning Miss Harley. How are you doing?"

"A little sore, but I'm fine."

A look of concern washed his face, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm okay at the moment. But I'd like to go out later if that's okay."

"Yes of course. Boss only says you have to go out in your suit."

Harley grinned, "Okay."

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"Well going to the movies is out of the question, I don't think they would want to let in someone who looked like me. Dressed in a jester outfit and all." She giggled.

"You just don't go to a regular cinema." He grabbed a knife and sharpened the edges.

She was confused, "Well what other types are there?"

"Miss Harley villains have everything regular people have."

"Really? So they have their own shopping mall and everything?"

Jock laughed and then set down the knife, "Yea, hasn't boss told you anything about villain life?"

Harley thought about it, "Not really…no."

"Oh, well he will. You need to give boss time; he hasn't exactly ever really had a girl before. At least from what I know."

"Hmmm…alright, well I'm going to go get ready. Is half an hour okay?"

"Yes Miss Harley that will be fine."

They arrived at a large building that was located on the outskirts of Gotham. It was rusty from the outside, looked as if it could fall down if someone clapped to hard next to it.

Harley and Jock got out of the vehicle.

"So this is your movie theatre?" Harley stayed close to Jock.

"Yup, have fun. I'll be right out here." He pointed to a large group of henchmen.

Harley entered the building to find it incredibly decorated on the inside, "Wow this place is amazing!"

"Amazing huh?"

Harley turned quickly to see the person who had spoken to her.

"Hey I'm Poison Ivy, aka Pamela." The woman reached out a hand and met with Harleys.

"Hi, I'm Harley Quinn."

"I don't think I've ever seen you before...but…you do look familiar." Ivy looked her over quickly.

"No probably not…I guess you could say I'm new!"

Ivy began to walk and Harley followed close by.

"So what's your story?" Ivy asked.

"My story? Well, my real name is Harleen Quinzel; I was a doctor at Arkham."

"Harleen Quinzel? Like Dr. Quinzel? Yea, I remember you…weren't you Jokers shrink?"

"Yea, and now I'm his girlfriend!"

Ivy stopped and turned towards Harley, "Girlfriend?"

"Yea!"

She continued walking, "That doesn't surprise me actually."

The two entered a theatre and began to watch a sappy cliché movie on forbidden love. They were the only two present in the particular theatre.

"You need to be careful with Joker…I mean…is he keeping you hostage or what?"

"Yea I know I need to be careful. He gave me these cuts and bruises. At first he was keeping me hostage, but I kinda grew on it…he's a good guy once you get to know him."

Pamela grabbed Harley's shoulders, "What did he do to you!"

Harley was taken back, "What do you mean?"

"He beat you up and you don't seem to mind in the very least."

Harley laughed, "It's love…"

Ivy sat back in her chair, "Damn Joker."

"Yea I don't really appreciate it, but…I love him. It's for my own good."

Ivy pulled out a slip of paper and wrote her address on it, "If he beats you up too bad…come to my house to get away."

Harley took the paper cautiously, "Thanks Ivy."

"No problem, you say you love Joker?"

"Yea, I think I do."

"How on earth…could you…love Joker?"

"He makes me laugh. He makes me feel happy about life again."

Ivy wrapped an arm around Harley and hugged her, "Please promise me you'll come to my house if he ever does anything else to you."

Harley felt joyous to have someone she could talk and escape to, "I promise…thanks Red!"

"Why don't you come over to my house now? I don't get a lot of company and you seem pretty okay. I think we can start a beautiful friendship."

"I'd like that!" Harley and Ivy stood up and walked out of the theatre.

"Hey Batsy! It's been a while huh?" Joker opened his arms and walked towards Batman.

They were in an alley way facing each other at opposite sides. Gordon was tied to a pole with a bomb wrapped around him.

"Batman!" Gordon shouted.

"Gordon!" Batman wasn't prepared for Joker to have the commissioner.

"Joker! Now that we have introduced ourselves," He laughed, "how have ya been Batman!"

"Joker what's the point of this charade?"

He tapped his chin and then looked back at Batman, "I've missed you. How about a hug?"

Batman leapt up into the air shot his grapple gun into the sky and surprisingly landed right next to Gordon.

"It's a fake bomb…" Joker leaned against the brick wall.

"What do you mean it's fake?" Batman growled.

"…It's fake. Ya know, not real?"

Batman looked at the bomb, and came to a conclusion that it was a fake, "What's the deal Joker?" His voice was raspy.

"I told you already geesh…I've missed you. It's been a few months right?"

Batman helped Gordon up to his feet, "I don't have time for your games Joker."

"Oh come on…just one?" Joker pushed away from the wall and threw a bouncy ball from his pocket at the caped crusader.

It exploded and a large cloud of Smilex surrounded the two, "Well, it's been a load of good times seeing you again Batsy. We must do it again sometime…call me!" Joker ran away laughing his notorious laugh.

Batman grabbed his grapple gun and shot it up to the building ledge; swinging away from the purple fumes with Gordon in his clasp.

Joker arrived home with absolute joy; although he had cut his trip short he had been able to get his fix on seeing Batman. He loved to torment him…enjoyed it tremendously. The look on Bats' face whenever he saw him was priceless. He entered the house and saw Jock sitting on the couch flipping through the television channels.

"Jock!"

He jumped up, "Yes boss…I thought you weren't going to be back for a few days."

"Here hang this up." Joker threw his coat at the man and then he began to walk up the stairs to greet Harley.

"Uh..boss?"

Joker stopped, "What!"

"Miss Harley…she's out."

He turned toward Jock, "Why aren't you with her?"

His voice terrified Jock, "She's safe with…um…"

Joker walked up to his henchman and grabbed his neck, "Who is she with…"

"I..Ivy…"

"Ivy? Harley is with Ivy?" Joker dropped Jock and then kicked him in the stomach.

"I'll kill you when I get back…I don't have time right now."

Joker grabbed his coat and then bolted out the door.


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Joker reached Ivy's house, his brakes squealed as he slammed his foot down on the pedal. He leaped out of his car and stumbled his way to the front door.

"Harley!" Not taking the time to knock, he instead pummeled the door down.

Harley and Ivy were sitting on the couch in the living room area chatting and giggling while munching on some chips. The two of them jumped up when they heard the chaos enter the abode.

"Clown!" Ivy clenched her fists.

"Bitch." Joker bowed a little to emphasize his mocking. He reached out to Harley and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him forcefully.

"Come on Harley, were going home."

"But I was talking with Red, we were having a good time." Her eyes were large, she didn't understand why he seemed so angry with her.

"I don't give a damn, were leaving, now!" He pulled her across the room and towards the exit.

"No way Joker, you aren't taking her if she doesn't want to." Ivy raised her voice for him to hear.

He casually stopped his anger and replaced it with a smile. Harley looked up at him, this smile was new, and for once she didn't like it…or did she?

"She's mine, I can take her if I want. She belongs to me." Joker waited for Ivy to respond, he knew exactly what she would say.

"I don't see your name on her, she has the right to do whatever she wants!"

He looked down at Harley and stroked her eyebrow with his thumb, "Who do you belong to cupcake?"

She quickly moved her eyes toward Ivy and then back to her prince, "The Joker."

"Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me Harley!" Ivy shouted in protest.

Joker turned Harley so that she was facing Ivy and then slyly exposed the marking just above her navel, a perfectly cut 'J' resided there.

"You fucking bastard! You cut her?"

"I didn't cut her…" His smile large and deep, his eyes looking down at Harley.

Harley turned her head away from Ivy and placed it against Jokers chest, "I did."

"Oh Harley…" All anger slid away from Ivy's voice, it now was filled with sadness.

"Now that we have established who owns who…I think I'll be leaving now with my belongings." He began to walk away with Harley.

"Just promise me you'll call if you're in trouble, okay Harley?"

Harley looked over her shoulder and nodded.

Joker opened the door for her and she sat down tentatively. Once both of them were inside, Harley remarked on the ordeal.

"Okay, call me crazy, but I saw nothing wrong with that situation. Why was talking to Ivy such a big deal?"

He shot back coldly, "It's a big deal to me! I don't like that dumb redhead, never have, never will! Got it?"

"Yes." She sunk into her seat.

He glanced over at her and then sighed.

"I want gummy bears. None of the henchmen ever get the right kind."

She smirked at the random comment, "Isn't their only one kind of gummy bear?"

"Made yes, I mean yea different companies, but I want purple ones. No one ever makes purple ones."

Harley laughed.

"What's so funny about purple gummy bears?"

"Its just that you were popping your top a second ago and now, you want gummy bears…it was so random!"

"Gummy bears are no laughing matter. I have no idea what I would do without them." He smiled at her.

She shook her head and then saw Joker open the center console and pull out a bag full of the gummy treats he had been talking about.

He pushed the bag towards her, "See? No purple."

Joker began to steer with his knees as he battled with the bag, once he opened it, he shoveled a hand full into his mouth. He looked over at Harley and offered her some which made her laugh seeing his cheeks puffed out.

"No, I don't like em'"

His eyes looked concerned, he swallowed the mass of bears in his mouth and then asked Harley the puzzling question, "Why?"

"Well, I actually never had them before."

He slammed on the brake pedal and swerved to the side of the road, "What the hell do you mean you've never had them before?"

"I never had them before! Geesh. Don't do that again, you scared me, we could have gotten hurt!"

Joker grabbed a yellow bear from the bag and then shoved it into Harley's mouth.

She looked at him as she chewed and then swallowed.

"Well?" His eyes were bright and anticipation covered his smile.

Harley shrugged her shoulders, "Eh…"

"What do you mean…eh?" He copied her movements.

"It's nothing to write home about. Just a little gummy bear."

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed a clear one, "Try this one."

She again chewed and swallowed, "That one was worse. It tasted like pineapple."

He looked frantic and threw a red one at her, "Eat it!"

"Okay, okay!" She popped it into her mouth, "This ones better, it's not bad."

"Then there is still hope for you! Here, this is the last color." He handed her the green one, "This one is my favorite!" He threw a pile of the gummy treats into his mouth.

Harley furrowed her eye brows and then looked at him as she finished the bear, "Why the hell does it taste like orange?"

He laughed, "I don't know, its silly isn't it?"

"And that's why you like it right, because it's silly?"

"You know me so well. Do you like that one?"

"I love that one…"

Joker leaned over to her and pressed his lips against hers and then pulled away.

"Can I have another?" She asked him as he began to pull back onto the road.

"Sure."

Harley pushed her hand into the bag and dug around until she came upon one that felt unique. She withdrew it and stared.

"Look at this messed up little guy!" She laughed and pushed it into Jokers view.

It was a mutated green and red bear, you couldn't really tell what part was what.

"You know I have philosophy on the colors of red and green." He spoke low, concentrating on the bears and the road at the same time.

"A philosophy?"

"Yea, did you know that red and green are opposites on the color wheel, meaning that they look like shit when used together. But, if you use them in the right way, Harley, they can be the most beautiful color match in the world."

She pondered his thoughts while looking at the deformed bear. It was ugly and mutated, but the colors blended perfectly, it almost looked beautiful. She popped it into her mouth and noted that she liked the two flavors together.

They arrived back home and Joker graciously opened her door for her.

_How sweet of him_.

"I got the door for you baby!" He smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks Puddin'." She began to step out, and then took a step forward. To her surprise Joker tripped her and she fell flat on her face in the graveled path.

"Oops…"

"What do you mean…oops? You did that on purpose!" She felt her lip, it had been cut open.

"So what if I did?"

She pushed herself up and stood in front of him, her eyes furious, "That wasn't funny Mistah J."

"Yes it was." He turned and walked up the steps.

Harley followed wiping the debris from her face, "I guess it was kinda funny." She giggled at herself.

They entered the house and this time a new henchmen had greeted them.

"Frankie this is Harley."

"Nice to meet you, Jock has been taken care of boss."

"Good, tomorrow we go and get my diamond. I'm tired of putting it off."

Harley smiled at Frankie, "What happened to Jock?"

Joker sighed and then grabbed Harley's hand, "Let's go to bed Harls, its pretty late." He led her up to his room.

"But what happened to Jock?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"K, sorry." She let the question flutter out of her mind.

They reached his room and Joker took off his shirt. Harley noticed a gash in his side and like instinct she pursued to ask him what happened.

"Mistah J, how did you get that cut?" It was deep, but at least it wasn't bleeding.

He looked at her, and then looked at his side, "Hmm…I don't remember getting that one." He took his slacks off and Harley blushed momentarily, Joker had noticed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I didn't know I was." It was true she hadn't realized it.

Joker stretched his grin, "Take off your clothes Harley."

"I think I'm going to sleep in my room tonight…I don't feel up to…ya know, that." She turned around but then stopped.

"Harley." She felt his hands press against her shoulders.

"Yea Mistah J?"

"Why don't you give yourself to me."

She didn't really know. Could it possibly be the fact that she didn't want to disappoint him. Didn't want him to feel anything but pure bliss and happiness. What if she messed up, what if she wasn't all that he had wanted? She didn't want to displease him.

"I, I guess I don't want to, I don't want to make you unhappy." She felt horrible.

"By not giving yourself to me, you are making me unhappy Harley."

Her eyes got bright, how could she not have realized…she was a disgrace to him, "You don't deserve me Joker, I'm not good enough for you."

He turned her around, "I deserve every inch of you."

Harley nuzzled into his armpit, what he said scared her, but she was so in love with him. If he said he deserved her, then she would be his.

"Now, I want you to say it Harley."

His eyes were lazily closed. His breathing heavy, and his mind racing.

"You can have…Mistah J, I can't." She felt his heart beat faster.

"Harley, don't you want to make me happy."

"I want to make you the happiest person in the whole wide world! But I'm not ready…I'm sorry Puddin'."

He closed his eyes tight, and then grunted low, "Harley."

She pulled away and stood their.

"I'm not going to force you, but understand the more you wait, the more sadistic I get."

_Sadistic? Oh holy shit…_

Joker could tell what she was thinking, and he was almost laughing at the expression on her small face, "Are you serious…you had to have realized."

Harley looked away from him, she knew he was very physical, but she hadn't really thought about what the sex would be like, now she was really scared.

He wrapped her up in his arms and whispered to her, "I promise I'm not going to do anything that you're not willing to take from me Harls."

"What do you mean?"

"You will accept it, just like everything else." He left it at that and then walked to his bed and plopped himself down upon it.

Harley left to her room and got changed, she removed her outfit, and took off the makeup, and then after she returned to the Jokers room.

Joker had his back toward her but could feel her get in under the covers. He smiled when he felt her hands rub his bare back. She started massaging it but Joker pushed his arm to his back and then opened his hand up for Harley to take.

Once she placed it into his grasp he moved it back to his stomach and kept it there with her fingers intertwined around his.

"Do I get to come along for your job?"

"No." He answered quickly, he was sick of her getting hurt.

She pouted her lips, and then with her free hand rubbed his scalp, "Please Puddin'?"

"No Harley."

She undid her hand from his, and then glided her finger tips across his stomach muscles, "Come on Puddin' I promise I won't get hurt this time."

"I can't keep putting you on the line like that Harley."

She put a pouty smirk on her face. She had to go with her clown prince. She needed to make sure he was safe out there, and the only way she was getting her way was by resulting to drastic measures.

Harley slowly slid her hand down to his boxers, and then slightly brushed against his sex.

"What the hell are you doing Harley! You can't tell me that I can't have you and then do that!" But then he realized what his little jester was doing.

"You're clever…I don't want you to come…but, okay."

He grabbed her hand and positioned it back onto his stomach. Joker smiled when he heard Harley quietly whispering, "YES YES YES!"


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

The Joker woke up in the middle of the night; he figured he had only been asleep for about an hour or so. He glanced over at Harley and heard her soothing breathe. Cocking his head slightly and reaching out with his hand he gently grabbed her mass of silky blond hair and began to create a series of tangles and knots. He laughed to himself quietly but soon smothered his noise when Harley shuffled within the blanket enclosed around her.

"Harley?" He whispered to her.

Receiving no response from her Joker continued to knot her hair, however, he realized rather quickly that he had already knotted most of her beautiful mane so he slowly retreaded from the bed and into the bathroom.

"Bored…" He examined the counter, some of Harleys makeup was scattered about the area.

Joker picked up the items and then brought them back to the bed, he faced Harley. Seeing the perfect canvas in front of him, he opened the white cream makeup jar and scooped out a finger full of the greasy substance.

"Pretty girl…" He began to spread the cream across her cheek.

Joker, finally covering her entire face without her noticing, next received the black grease paint and again scooped out a finger full of it. Cautiously this time, he smoothed out the black grease across her eyes creating a mask like effect, he then proceeded to make extra marks with the black paint on her forehead. When he was finished with his masterpiece he leaned back and critiqued his work. He grabbed his chin and closed one eye…then Joker opened his eye and closed the other. He did this a few times, blinking rapidly from one eye to the other, smiling as he noticed Harley shifting from one position to the next.

"What are you doing?" Harley had been awake, but she still kept her eyes closed.

Joker stopped his blinking game with one eye closed and peered at her with his free eye, "Nothing…"

"What…did you put on my face?" Her voice was tired and low.

He looked down at his black and white grease covered hand. Deciding that he should wash away the evidence, he tentatively stood up and went to the bathroom sink and began to wash vigorously, "Nothing…"

Harley opened her eyes and sighed with a smile, "If I go to the mirror…and see _anything_ on my face…"

"Do it then…I didn't put anything on your face."

She swung her legs out from underneath the covers and placed them firmly on the ground, digging her toes into the soft carpet, "I'm a little scared to see what you did…"

"I didn't do anything." Joker had finished his washing and made his way back to the bed passing Harley as she made her way to the bathroom mirror.

Before she made it all the way to her destination she glanced at Joker who was tucking himself under the large purple comforter he had. He pulled them all the way up to just beneath his eyes and stared back at her, seeing his work plastered upon her gorgeous face.

"I'll give you one more chance…what…did you put…on my face?" She was of course smiling as she placed her fisted hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

Joker looked to his side with his dark eyes for a moment but then hesitantly brought them back to Harleys view. He slouched down a little bit and covered the remaining part of his face with his blanket only revealing the tips of his fingers.

Harley turned around and walked into the bathroom, giggling as she looked at her face in the mirror. Her face had been painted white, and a black eyed mask was also present, but what really made Harley giggle was the image that had been put on her forehead. Batman had been hung from a tree and was apparently throwing up something rather violently. Next to the dying bat, were Joker and Harley as stick figures embracing one another. She could tell it was them because of the jester hat she wore, and the large smile that had been printed onto the stick figure Joker.

Harley shook her head from side to side, and then lathered her face with soap and washed the black and white suds off of her face. Once she was finished she went back to the bed.

Joker, hearing her shuffle her feat back to the bed, peeked out from under the covers, "Was their anything on your face?"

"Yes…" She couldn't help but giggle and smile as she hopped into the bed beside him.

"Really? What was it?" He seemed interested and completely unaware that someone could actually put something onto her face.

"You should know. But, it was Batman being hung…and then you and me hugging." She pulled the covers over her and rested her head on the green cased pillow looking up at the puzzled looking Joker.

"…Odd." He furrowed his brow, "How do you think that happened?"

"I have a bored, artistic, insomnia ridden, boyfriend killer clown in my presence…it couldn't be him right?" She smiled and watched Joker position himself close to her, feeling his arms wrap around her somewhat cold body.

"Of course not…that would be silly." He rested his chin onto the top of her head.

Harley laughed quickly and then pulled away just enough to be able to look up at him; in return Joker looked down at her and waited for her to say something.

"Well, I remember you reciting to me just a while ago…that you…the Joker…in fact _like_ silly things. Isn't that right? Or am I mistaken?"

Joker slowly squinted his eyes and curved the corner of his mouth up even higher than it normally would go, "Do I look like a guy who would like silly things?"

Harley straightened her smile into a line and examined his room. It was painted purple and green, it was filled with childish looking devices (that were probably also deadly), and it contained purple and green shag carpet. She looked back at Joker who was smiling wide and large like usual, his face pure white with red lips, and hair that was emerald green. She also noticed, on the Jokers face, a small amount of black grease paint on his cheek bone.

Harley returned her smile to her face and then reached out with her finger to wipe the paint off of his cheek. She brought it back to her and looked it over and then pushed it close into Jokers view, "No…no of course not…you don't look like a guy who would do silly things…none the less even _like_ silly things."

"Well, I'm glad we got that settled." He pulled Harley back close to him and rested his chin again on top of her head.

Harley nuzzled her head into his chest, "You're such a kid."

"I like kids, in fact; I hope to have some of my own in the future." Harley felt the vibration of his speaking travel along the top of her head.

"Really?" She didn't think that Joker would be the kind of person to have any patience for kids.

"Yea, what about you Harley? Do you want kids?"

"Yes, I've always wanted kids. Their so much fun, but yea I know they can be a pain sometimes, but all and all, I think it would be great to have em'. But I'd want to be married…I would want my kids to understand what a functional relationship is like."

"How old are you Harley?"

"How old are you?"

"…hmm…I don't know."

"…Well…then I don't either." She giggled to herself.

Joker quieted his voice and spoke somewhat in terms of what could be described as 'sad', "Have you ever been engaged?"

She noticed the tone of his voice but pushed on with her response, "No, have you?"

"No." He laughed a little at the question.

"Would you ever…you know…want to be?" Harley was finding the conversation to be somewhat awkward but she also found it very interesting almost special.

Joker took a deep breath, taking his time to answer, "You know Harley…I do…but being the notorious Joker and all, it's a little hard to find someone who is, lets say, 'willing' to be my partner in crime. Not to mention, and I'll be honest, I have a couple of _flaws_ when it comes to relationships."

Harley couldn't help but laugh, and Joker seemed absolutely fine with that, "How many kids do you want Harl?"

She was becoming so warmed at the conversation they were embarking on, "No more than two, one boy and one girl."

"What would you name them?" Joker actually seemed to be enjoying the little chit chat he and Harley were having.

"Well depends really. I would want to make sure my life partner was okay with them, and I would definitely want them to have meaning. Like, say maybe have meaning to what my hubby and I like…or share in common."

Joker stroked Harleys back with up and down motions, which made Harley, feel incredibly comfortable with Joker, "Well…what if I was…you know…"

She brought her hand up to her view and looked at the joy buzzer on her finger, "If I was…with you?" Harley finished the sentence of which she understood was hard for him to finish on his own.

Somehow the conversation took a turn, which wasn't necessarily bad, but it was incredibly…for lack of a better word…_weird_ considering the two who were talking about marriage and kids.

The Joker simply stated, "Yea."

"Well…first of all I don't think I would technically be with anyone else because you won't let me leave you. But of course I don't want to leave you Mistah J." She added the last sentence into her statement truthfully, "If we were together…and did have…kids…I would name the boy Chester or Spade, and I would name the girl…oh I don't know maybe Diamond. I haven't really thought about it."

"Harley." Joker interrupted her.

"Yea?"

"No…we would name the girl Harley, and I like Chester because well 'Jester, Chester' it works great, but we would name the boy Jack..."

Harley pushed herself away and smiled up at him with incredible adoration, "How long have you been thinking about that?"

He smiled, "Since the moment I realized my obsession with you was more than an obsession."

"Obsession?"

"Don't take that the wrong way. This obsession was simply wondrous."

Harley reached up to his face with her hand and stroked his cheek bone, "I don't get you entirely, but I think I'm getting it bit by bit."

Joker noticed a tear once again gently escape from its cell. He wiped it away and then brushed her hair with his fingers, "Don't cry."

"I didn't know I was. So you really have thought about…us?"

"All the time, a wondrous obsession. But then I realized it couldn't be classified as an obsession because it wasn't like the rest of them. You were different; you made me feel something…so I ruled out emotion by emotion…and ended up with love. I never felt that emotion before, that's why it was hard to claim a word to it."

Harley stared at him she wasn't really sure what to say.

"So I deemed it as a wondrous obsession, not just an ordinary obsession."

She kissed his lips and then positioned herself onto her back to fall asleep, she felt Joker rub her stomach.

Harley raised her hand into the air and again looked at the joy buzzer on her small finger. She remembered the engraved words that lived on the inside band of the buzzer and recited them over and over in her head.

_Two of a kind J+H_

"We are two of a kind huh?" She noted to Joker out loud this time.

"Yes Harley."

"When did you realize it was more than an obsession Joker?"

He turned his head towards her, "You make me seem quite sappy…but it was when I told you about how I never felt my heart beat before. I meant it Harley."

She placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat, "You know…for a killer…you don't really seem super 'scary'…not trying to say anything bad or anything. I mean yes…you scare the shit out of me at times. But then when you have moments like these, you melt my heart Joker. But I also know you don't let up when you are in 'job mode'."

"Just wait till tomorrow."


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Harley yawned as she finally awoke from a rather comfortable sleep. Surprisingly, this time the Joker didn't wake her up, she was able to allow her body to make the decision of when she was to awaken. It felt _good_. She was however, tightly constricted by the Joker. Harley tried to wiggle free but he only grasped tighter as she tried to remove herself. She laughed knowing that he was awake and fully aware of his actions.

"Let me go." She whispered sweetly into his ear.

"No."

Harley sighed, she loved his childish acts, "Please?"

Joker smiled and then whined to her, "But I'm cold."

She turned her head towards him and saw that his eyes were closed, "Use the blankets. They were invented for that kind of thing."

He didn't respond with any verbal action, instead he pulled her closer and squeezed harder.

"Joker please!" She laughed and gasped for air.

He finally opened his eyes and looked deeply at her, "I'll let you go on one condition…"

Joker loosened his grasp on her just slightly, "And what would this one condition be?"

"Let me think about it…"

Harley patiently waited…and then waited a little longer until she had become impatient, "So…have you thought of this condition?"

"Shhhh…I'm sleeping Harley."

She rolled her eyes and then struggled trying to break away from his strong hold on her, but alas, she couldn't.

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

"…Fine." Joker released her and Harley scurried up and to the bathroom.

After Harley had finished her bathroom adventure she returned to the bed and plopped herself on top of the Joker, which caused him to cough, "You know Mistah J, Christmas is coming soon."

"And?" He looked up into Harleys moist blue eyes.

"When are you going to put up the decorations?"

Joker pondered what his humble abode would look like if he had the choice of decorating it…lots of blood.

"I don't put up decorations." He smiled and rubbed the back of her neck with his hands gently.

"Why not?" Harley looked incredibly saddened by the fact that had been presented to her.

"Never have…no need for it."

"Well, can you do it for me?" She looked so miserable, Joker loved it.

As if he were actually thinking about his decision to reply with a yes or no, he rolled his eyes around in their sockets looking everywhere but at Harley. Then his eyes got dark…amazingly dark even for him, "What do I get for doing it?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I get'?" Harley eyed him skeptically.

He leaned his head to the right, "You know what I mean cupcake…"

"Oh…well…I don't want decorations _that_ bad." She laughed.

Joker tossed her off of him and stood up shuffling over to his closet and retrieved his famous purple suit, "Stupid men don't even know how to iron a damn suit properly."

"You seem stressed Puddin'." Harley walked over to him and began to rub his shoulder but was denied access to touching him at the moment.

He pushed her away with the hand that wasn't holding his beloved suit and Harley was taken back for a brief second, "What's the matter…are you okay Joker?"

Joker dressed into his suit in front of the bathroom mirror, and then began to lather his face with shaving cream. He never acknowledged the fact that Harley had asked him a question.

She walked in while he began to shave with a sharp blade, "Joker?"

He carved away the shaving cream little by little until the white foamy substance was now completely gone, he wiped his face with a wet cloth and then walked out of the bathroom and to the bedroom door.

"Is it the suit? I can iron it for you if you want me too…I can do it really quick."

"It's not the damn suit!"

Harley's eyes became wide and large, "Well, tell me then…" She tried to sound calm, she knew what this conversation could lead to.

"You know damn well what the issue is…but you're too frightened to do anything about it! Why you don't give your seductive little ass to me is a question even I…_The Joker_…can't figure out completely!"

Harley let her shoulders drop down, "Joker…I'm not frightened…"

He was beginning to walk out the door but he stopped when he had heard Harley reply with that statement, "What do you mean you're not frightened…"

She closed her eyes and heavily sighed, "My butterflies are gone."

"Since when?" He drastically changed his emotion from rage to concern.

"When we had that…talk last night." She didn't have the guts to look at him.

"…Harley…you're ready? I mean positive this time…no jokes?" He laughed as he said the word 'jokes' it was rather ironic to him and Harley had quick-wittingly caught the irony of it herself.

"No jokes…I'm ready." She laughed when she said 'jokes' as well.

Joker smiled diabolically and moved closer to Harley wrapping his long arms around her slender body.

"But only after you put those decorations up." She spoke in a villainous way which had made Joker want her even more, the way she had cleverly orchestrated the words that came from her perfect lips made his stomach create butterflies of his own.

"Fair enough…" Joker took a step back and looked her up and down she had been standing in such a seductive style, and for that he produced a powerful gleam across his white face, "Do you want to help me put them up?"

"Yes…need to make sure you know what you're doing out there."

"We need to go to the store and get decorations then…I don't have anything."

"You should have a Christmas party!" Harley spontaneously burst out as they were beginning to walk to her bedroom so she could get dressed.

"One step at a time…a Christmas party…I don't know about that punkin' pie."

Harley grabbed her suit and slipped out of her top, right in front of the Joker, she didn't mind in the least that he was seeing her bare body. She actually was enjoying the looks from him.

When she finally was completely suited in her black and red jester outfit, Joker slowly mentioned, "I can't wait to have your delicious body. You have no idea how much teasing you put me through."

Harley put her makeup and hat on and then threw her arms around Jokers neck, "Yes I do."

She kissed him and allowed Joker to rub his hand across her breast momentarily before pulling away from him, "Lets go get some decorations."

"I'm hungry though." Joker took a step towards his girl.

"And what would you like for breakfast Puddin'?"

"Cereal…with root beer…and gummy bears." His face was dead serious.

"Cereal with root beer and gummy bears…what type of cereal?"

"Krispies!" He skipped and clicked his heels never taking his glare off of his Harleykins.

Harley laughed and then brought herself up to his height to kiss him once again. When she was finished with her loving, Jokers eyes seemed to become heavy and he bent his knees so he could come face to face with Harley.

"Harley?" His tone was quiet.

"Yes?" She mocked his actions and tone of voice, slightly bending her knees but still facing him just the same.

"You're adorable." With that said, Joker walked out of the room and went to the kitchen with Harley following in close proximity behind him.

"Okay hurry up with making my breakfast…I want to get these decorations up…oh and don't forget we have a job to pull off tonight."

Harley searched through the cabinets to find the necessary ingredients to make his unique dish. Within the cabinets she found a high amount of sugary items, "Do you eat anything besides sugar?"

He didn't answer he only watched Harley move about the kitchen area, seeking out her perfectly formed body with his fists supporting his chin as he sat at the kitchen counter.

She found a bowl and put the cereal into it, adding the root beer and gummy bears to the mixture, "Here you go." She slid the concoction to the Joker who sat contently with drool beginning to protrude from the crevices of his mouth.

Joker grabbed the spoon and shoveled the cereal up and then into his wide grinning mouth. Harley stood watching him eat the disgusting looking meal in front of him.

"Does that even taste good?"

"I wouldn't be eating it if it wasn't good Harl." His cheeks were full as he chewed the gummy substance, "Here try it!" He scooped up a spoonful of the cereal and pushed it toward Harley.

She scrunched her face, "I don't know about that…"

"Just try it. You don't have to like it, you will, but you don't have to. Now open wide!"

Harley, with extreme hesitation, opened her mouth and allowed Joker to shove the spoon in her mouth. She chewed…and chewed…and slowly her scrunched face became less and less, "That's just wrong."

"What?" Joker downed the rest of his food and pushed the bowl away from himself.

"It tastes amazing."

"Told you. Alright let's go get these damn decorations."

They arrived at the store of their choice and stood silently in front of the automatic opening doors, which subsequently were not opening automatically. Joker noticed a sign that stated their hours, they didn't open up until 8:00.

"What time is it Harl?"

"I don't know, I don't have a watch."

"Well you're not much help are you?" He tapped his foot and fumbled around his pocket until he fashioned out a small clock like device. It read 5:13.

"It can't be five thirteen…" Joker looked at Harley who was just as surprised as him regarding the present time.

The two looked up at the sky and realized that it could very well be the time the device indicated. It was still dark out…both of them hadn't even made the observation.

"Well they aren't open, we can just come back later."

Joker stood his ground. Obviously Harley didn't know who she was talking to. This man, The Joker, had been offered the chance of sex…and all he had to do was put up some Christmas decorations. This of course wasn't all too common for the Joker, he had never really supported holidays. Not that he didn't like them, in fact he loved them, he just never made the effort to let the world know he did. But, back to the main situation, he had been offered sex…with Harley…with the sweet, oblivious little jester that he dreamed about night after night, and yes the teasing with her overly seductive body needed to come to an end…tonight. He was going to make sure that these decorations were the best in the land. The brightest, most organized, and gorgeous looking lights ever. After all, sex was on the line. He was NOT going to walk away and wait for another agonizing three hours to get decorations when all he simply had to do was break the window. So with that last statement presumably stated within his wide mind full of imagination, he broke the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harley had been almost back to the car when she heard the loud shatter of glass fall to the floor.

"Getting decorations…what else?" He rolled his eyes at her as she made her way back to him.

The two of them walked inside, the alarm sounding and blaring at them, taking their time grabbing whatever they saw and tossed the items into the two carts they had taken.

Once the two carts were completely full, they made their way back to the car and started putting the items into the trunk and back seat.

"Hopefully my new car will be able to hold more cargo." Joker stated while picking up a large box…he had no idea what was inside of it.

"You're getting a new car?" She sat down in the passenger seat.

Joker sat down in the driver seat and looked over at Harley, "Put your seatbelt on sweetie."

The two could hear cop cars nearing.

"Oh thank you."

"Yes I'm getting a new car, it should be here in a few days."

"Alright so I have a question for you Mistah J…do you want a real tree or a fake tree?"

"Tree? Oh a tree…a fake one would be easier wouldn't it?"

"Yea…but do you think we could get a real one? I never had a real Christmas tree, my…mom…always used this small fake one…" Her voice trailed off indulged with sadness.

Joker noticed the tone of her voice and placed his hand on her knee squeezing it slightly, "Harley…if you want a real tree, then we will get a real tree."

Harley felt a few tears travel along her cheek, "Why did she leave…why did she, kill herself? I loved her…even if I always said I didn't…she was my _mom_. I don't know what happened."

"Hey, enough of that now." Joker shook her knee lovingly and then felt Harley lean her head on his shoulder as he drove.

Harley grabbed the hand that had been placed on her knee and began to play with his fingers, "I just always wonder why..."

"You need to forget about the past…that isn't who you are anymore."

"It's so hard to just forget your life, believe me I'm trying."

Joker kept quiet for a moment, he thought about his childhood then snapped out of his thoughts, "Tell you what…lets get these decorations up…and then the two of us will go out and get the biggest tree we can find."

She took a deep breathe, "Okay…" She kept quiet the rest of the ride home, still playing with his fingers.

They arrived back at the house and Joker ordered his henchmen to get all the merchandise they took out of the car, and then the two began with the decorating process.

"So…" Joker opened up a box of lights and began to untangle them, "how do you want this place to look?"

"Just do whatever comes to mind." She herself was working on the fireplace in the living room, hanging garland on the mantle with red bows.

"Poor choice of words Harl…" He laughed as he imagined a mass murder scene.

"You know what I mean."

Joker grabbed a mass of garland and began to wrap it around the handrail of the stairs, he could see Harley working on the fireplace below, "Are you alright Harley?"

She looked up at him, he was working hard to make the garland look perfect, "Yea…I'm fine."

Joker smiled and then began to walk back up the stairs to start on the other side of the handrail.

Harley finished the fireplace mantle area and walked up the stairs to where Joker was diligently working. He didn't notice her at first but was glad when he finally did, "Hello their sweet heart."

"Hi Puddin'…thanks for doing this."

He stopped his work and looked at Harley, her arms were folded neatly in front of her.

"Come here." Joker opened his arms for her and she, without any hesitation, embraced him.

"I hate Christmas." She cried into his chest.

"You shouldn't hate Christmas, you get free stuff!" He tried to lighten her mood.

She laughed and cried at the same time, "I love you so much Mistah J."

"Geesh, you make me feel so out of character pumpkin." He kissed the top of her jester hat.

"I know I do…and for that I'm truly sorry…"

"What did I tell you about apologizing for things?"

"Right…" She pulled away and joked with him, "Then I'm incredibly glad about my accomplishments."

Joker continued his garland treatment to the stairs, Harley had wrapped herself around his waste as he slowly made his way down the handrail, "It's hard to move with you stuck on me princess, wait until I'm finished."

"No." She laughed.

Joker sighed he loved her childish acts, "Please?"

Harley smiled and then whined, "But I'm cold."

Joker laughed maniacally and loud, Harley oozed with excitement from it, "We…should use blankets, they were invented for this kind of thing."

She didn't respond, she only squeezed him tighter.

"Harley!" He laughed, "Come on now…let me go."

Harley smiled as Joker shifted to be able to face her, still constricted by her tight hold. He knew he could break away from her hold if he really wanted to, but he didn't.

"I'll let you go on one condition…"


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Joker carried Harley up the remaining part of the stairs, tripping over the garland and steps as he went along. Harley received painful bites from his sharp teeth, but she enjoyed it none the less, it made her feel alive. She created tiny moans of pleasure in Jokers ear, which in turn made him cringe with complete satisfaction. He was in fact, in an aura of complete bliss when Harley had finished the conversation they were having just a minute earlier.

"_I'll let you go on one condition…"_

"_And what would this one condition be Harley?"_

"_That you allow me to give myself to you...right now."_

He had, with no surprise, smiled at her and picked her up, and then proceeded to take her up to his room.

Harley then giggled as she saw Joker struggle with the multiple things he was trying to accomplish. He was kissing her madly, trying not to drop her, and was also trying to get the damn door to his room opened.

"Son of a bitch…" He mumbled between his kisses which made Harley laugh harder.

Finally after a brief moment of chaos, Joker was able to open the door and he placed Harley on the bed gently positioning his body above her. His rapid breathing was soon relaxing and he looked over her body as he moved his hands from her waist to her neck.

He was already placing a tight hold on her, but Harley was prepared for whatever her prince was going to do.

Joker smiled darkly and stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth.

_Choices…choices…choices…_

But then he met her eyes, she looked ready, but there was something in them…a slight amount of fear, which he thought was completely arousing, "Look at you…"

His smile, if it was even possible, seemed to be getting wider and darker. Joker kissed Harleys neck, although he still had a tight hold on it. He moved to her lips and started to bite them, he could feel her warm blood start to move across his own lips. She shut her eyes just a little to be able to bear the pain, but she didn't resist his doings.

_Good girl Harley._

Harley unknowingly was pushing her hips up and into the Jokers groin, she could feel his hardness begin to protrude…_she loved the feeling_.

Joker pulled back slightly and pushed her head back and began to lick underneath her jaw line. He listened to Harleys breathing, it was shaky and irregular. Her flesh was warm and soft…

_You're too perfect….too perfect…_

He licked her lips quickly to pick up the taste of her blood, and then sat up straight and began to pull her clothes off of her, while he did this the two giggled, and Harley stroked his broad shoulders. They never looked away from one another's eyes.

Joker finished his 'job' of taking off Harleys jester outfit, and now he marveled at his possession. He noted her perfect breasts, her hour glass curves…and the perfectly marked 'J' on her stomach. This caused his breathing, surprisingly, to become shaky, as he leaned down to the cut and traced it with his fingers. He pressed harder onto the cut, digging his nails into it, causing the cut to reopen just a little bit.

Joker once again licked up this blood, she tasted exactly like sugar, her body _was_ _sugar_.

He began to take off his coat but was interrupted by Harley; she figured this was her own job. She slid it off of his masculine body and rubbed his chest in circular motions. She lowered her hands to his slacks and began to undo them. Joker pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes and she respectively did the same. Harley finished unbuckling his slacks and so Joker tossed them across the room.

He took off his boxers and began to kiss Harley's chest, "Tell me Harley…" He managed to say between the shaky breaths and deep warm kisses.

Harleys groin was _begging_ for pleasure.

"Tell me…_Harley_…" He was breathing quickly and it was becoming heavier.

Harley tried to mumble out the words, but she was having a hard time with it, the excitement she was enduring was causing her senses to become scattered.

"TELL ME HARLEY!" His voice was deep and full of villainous power but Harley didn't jump.

"You can have me…I want you to have me."

"I can have you…_what_?" He stopped all of his actions and waited for her reply.

She looked into his eyes, they were amazing, "You can have me…Mistah J."

Joker thrust himself into Harley and she shot her head back in ecstasy, he held her neck tightly to the point of choking her, but she loved it…she absolutely _loved it_.

He felt her tighten around him after a while of his thrusting and sharp bites into her breasts, and realized that she was about to come.

"No…no no no no." He whispered into her ear, "no not yet, you don't unless I tell you that you can."

She nodded she understood completely. Harley closed her eyes tightly trying to keep back the long awaited climax, but Joker smacked her with his hand.

"Keep your precious blues opened…" He looked deeply into them and Harley noticed something in his eyes.

Joker thrust harder for a minute longer, Harley cringed trying her hardest to hold back from letting go, she again pushed her head back but Joker grabbed her chin and pulled her back to his view.

He began to laugh…laugh…so loud, and so hard, and so deep, like no other laugh he had produced yet. It actually scared Harley and she tightened her _entire_ body and felt the both of them climax at the same exact moment. Joker grabbed her hard with his hands as he came digging into her neck, while Harley moaned loud and strong.

"That's my girl…" He kissed her hard and then he fell off the side of the bed from exhaustion.

Harley laughed and then took a deep breath…she dubbed this the best sex she had ever had, she thought it wouldn't be even close to being good, but having a climax with that amount of intensity, she was wrong…_entirely one hundred percent wrong_. She looked over the edge of the bed to see Joker smiling with his eyes closed and arms behind his head. Then, like he knew she was looking, he reached his hand up to her and waited for her to grasp it. When she did he pulled himself up and rested his chin on the side of the bed looking at Harley, his eyes lazily opened.

"I knew you would be a good one Harl..."

Harley smiled and ruffled his hair, her lip was still bleeding but she still kissed him, allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth.

"Mistah J?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

She could only think of one word to say to him, "…Wow."

Joker brought a laugh out that was deep within him letting it travel up his throat and then burst out of his grinning mouth, he fell back onto the floor and then stood up getting dressed into his suit still laughing.

"I wish I didn't wait that long…" This made Joker stop for a second and take a long look at her, and then he burst out with an even more intense laughter.

"Not…my fault." He managed to get the words out still giggling and gasping for air, "You had your chance before!"

She breathed heavy and then got up and dressed, when she was finished she ran over to the Joker who had been in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, "Here let me get it."

Harley slipped herself in between Joker and the sink counter and adjusted his tie, when she was finished she stood and looked up at him her arms bracing her body up from the sink counter.

Joker bent down and kissed her nose, "Thank you Harl."

"Let's go get the tree…" She smiled and spoke in such a loving manner, "It was part of the condition."

"Very true…and you held up your side of the bargain quite well I might add." He smiled and leaned his head to the side.

"You know Harley…I'm glad you waited until you were ready…it shows me the _true feelings_ you have towards me." He placed his hand into the small of her back and walked with her down the stairs where they met Frankie going over some paper work.

"Frankie!"

"Yes boss?"

"Get the rest of the ornaments and…things…decorations up. Harley and I are going out we'll be back in a bit, round up the other boys and get ready for the job tonight."

"Yes boss."

Joker and Harley drove for an hour until they arrived at the first tree lot they found…they both laughed wondering what the emotions and facial expressions of the people around them would be like.

"I want a big tree…tall…wide…green..._yes_ make sure that the tree is green." Joker laughed into the face of the worker.

The worker scrambled off searching for a tree and Joker and Harley travelled close behind both snickering at the frantic expression the young man was showing.

"Mr. Joker sir…is this tree okay?" He pointed a large tree.

"What do you think Harl?"

She smiled calmly, "Looks good to me."

"You heard the lady cut the sucker down!" Joker pulled Harley close to him and kissed the top of her head.

After cutting and securing the tree to the car the two drove off back for home. They assembled the tree and stood with a box of ornaments in front of them.

"So," The Joker spoke finally, "do we just put these things on the tree?"

"Are you serious?" Harley laughed.

He picked up a string of lights and began to wind them around the tree, "This…is one big tree." He finished with the lights and Harley nodded her head agreeing with the Jokers statement.

"Yup…it's perfect."

Joker grabbed a yellow ornament and examined it…then threw it across the room at the wall causing it to shatter.

"…May I ask why you threw that?"

"Sure." He continued to pick through the ornaments coming across a green one and placed it on the tree.

Harley waited for him to explain but realized she needed to actually ask him, "So…why did you throw it?"

"It's yellow…not one of our colors." He found a red one and placed it on the tree randomly.

"Okay…" She smiled and helped pick out the ornaments they would put on the tree.

"Harley…the job tonight…it's pretty dangerous. I want you to keep your arm wrapped around mine so I know where you are."

"Alright."

"I don't want you to get hurt, especially if you're going to make sex as good as it was earlier."

She shook her head, "How flattering."

Joker set down the assortment of decorations in his hands and scooted himself over to where Harley was sitting, "I'm serious though Harley…I've never met anyone like you before…I don't want to loose you."

Harley positioned herself to be lying down on her stomach, Joker did the same. The two were face to face.

"I love you Harley." He put his hand out and grabbed hers, "I've never loved anyone before…"

She thought about how he sometimes got angry with her, sometimes even hit her, but she knew completely that he was telling the truth.

"How long have we known each other?" She asked suddenly.

"Does it really matter?"

"…No…I guess it doesn't."

"If you had the choice Harley…to walk out right now…would you?"

She looked up at him quickly, "What do you mean?"

He rephrased his question, "If I said to you that you could walk out right now, with a positive knowledge of knowing that I wouldn't go after you…would you go…or would you stay?"

"Why would I want to leave?" Harley created a puzzled look on her face and moved closer to Joker kissing him on the forehead, "I would never want to leave Mistah J…even if I did leave…_I would want to come back_."

"Harleykins…you're the greatest."


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Joker and his merry men dressed in clown masks sat in the back of the van discussing what they would do when they got into Penguins 'ice burg' as he called it. One of his henchmen drove the van to their destination, while Harley sat between Jokers spread out legs. He held her close around the waist and he let his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Don't shoot unless I say so…keep on your stupid toes…don't get shot because I'm not going to worry about you…what else…oh and at precisely ten o'clock the bomb will go off so don't spend your time conversing with one another…get in…get my diamond…and then get out." He spoke to his henchmen as if he recited this very statement everyday to them.

Harley wasn't really listening; she would only get bits and pieces, which if you thought about it, was rather sad because Joker was directly speaking into her ear. She examined her gloved hands for a while they looked very slim when they were dressed in the red and black gloves Joker had given her. Joker grabbed her hands and began to clap them together.

"You're a dork." She giggled to him.

"I agree…but I'm your dork." He whispered into her ear so none of the men in the van could hear him, he then kissed her cheek.

One of the more loyal henchmen asked Joker a question about the heist, "Do we know where this diamond is located within the building? Or are we doing a search and retrieve method boss?" His tone was very official.

"Well…I would assume it would be placed in Oswald's more, what's the word, 'higher' security area." He motioned his hand as if shrugging, "But…Oswald isn't as smart as he thinks he is and he may have just placed it in his desk drawer for all I know. So search everywhere."

The henchmen nodded and made sure his gun was properly loaded.

Joker became bored with the ride, their destination was at least a three hour drive away and they had just embarked on their journey. At least he had someone with a noteworthy I.Q. to stand by his side throughout this whole process, with that he rubbed Harley's stomach and then began to pat on it like a drum.

Harley laughed, "What are you doing?"

"It's a three hour drive Harl…" He positioned himself into the corner of the van behind the driver's seat; he pulled Harley there with him, "I need to entertain myself somehow."

"Then I know exactly what I'm getting you for Christmas." She leaned the back of her head onto the left side of his chest.

Joker held her with one arm now and with his free hand groomed her eyebrows, "Yeah? What would that be?"

"I can't tell you." She looked up at him, his face seemed upside down from her view and she was amazed to notice that he still had a smile on even when he seemed upside down.

"Well that's no fun." He removed his hand from her face and returned it to her stomach warmly embracing her. He seemed disappointed that Harley wouldn't tell him his present.

Harley noticed her 'bummed' prince of crime, "What's the matter?"

"I want to know my present…" He adjusted his self into a more comfortable upright position against the vans inner wall.

"You wouldn't want to tell me the present you're going to get for me would you?" Harley blinked her eyes at him; they were speaking softly to one another.

"No, I guess not. But that doesn't mean I can't complain about it." Joker tapped his fingers on her stomach.

Harley shook her head and smiled. She was tired and so she willingly closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift away into a slumber nap tightly enclosed by the man she loved deeply. However, she was interrupted by that very exact person she briefly described, "Hey…Harley lets play Batman!" Joker whispered quickly into her right ear.

"What?" A funny look made its way onto her painted face.

"Batman!" Joker whispered into her ear again, "Let's play Batman…"

She turned to look at his face and giggled when she saw his expression. His eyes were wide and he grinned from ear to ear, he looked like a kid who just got some ice cream, "How do you play this game?" Harley placed herself back into the position she was in just a moment ago.

"It's just like hangman…but it's called Batman and you hang…him!" His feet swayed from side to side in excitement.

Harley nodded her head up and down agreeing to play the game.

"Someone give me some paper and a pen or something to write with." Joker received his requests from a henchman and began to draw out the playing field for which they would play.

She looked over the sheet it was one word and had only two blanks, "Well that isn't much of a challenge."

Joker nuzzled his chin into her neck, "I know."

"Can I guess the word?"

"Sure but you loose if you get it wrong."

"Is it…'hi'?"

He giggled, "Nope…it was 'it'."

Harley sighed, "Very clever."

The two kept playing for another fifteen minutes, until Joker had become bored of the process of the guessing game.

He realized that Harley was tired and so he let his little jester drift off to dreamland. Joker ran his hand across her cheek until she had fallen asleep. Her lifeless but warm body residing in his grasps. Joker thought about it, how she had become so comfortable with him, she had made such giant strides and for that he was truly happy.

After about an hour Joker himself was beginning to doze off from the pure degree of boredom, that is until one of his useless henchmen accidently shot his gun and hit a fellow henchmen in the leg.

Harley had jumped, and Joker figured she probably would have shot through the roof if he hadn't been holding her.

She looked over to see the one man looking at his gun questioningly and then at the man who was screaming from the pain of the shot he had just endured.

"Shhhh…" He soothed Harley first before laughing at what had just happened.

"What do you want us to do boss?" One of the henchmen spoke up.

"I don't know…push him out?" Joker laughed low and brought his attention back to Harley.

He could hear in the background the man who had been shot pleading for his life as they pushed him out the back of the van.

"Wake up time anyway…we're almost there." He patted her cheek and she smiled up at him.

The driver parked the van in the indicated spot made by the Joker, and the group of men exited the vehicle. Harley casually began to follow the men out of the van but Joker grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

Joker pulled her back to him and caressed her face smiling darkly upon it, "You and I stay in here until they get my diamond…then…we go in."

"Well…what do we do in the mean time?"

Joker smiled and then leaned in to kiss her neck, "_Anything_…"

"I'm not doing that!" She protested and scurried to the other side of the van.

"Why not Harleykins?" He cocked his head jokingly at her, "You didn't seem to object earlier."

"I object now because if you didn't notice we are in the middle of a job! Do you not hear those gun shots?"

He lifted his hand to his ear as if it made it better to hear, "Yea…it's great background music…"

Just then a bullet hit the side of the van and was about two feet from where Harley's head was.

Joker crawled over to her quickly and dragged her over to the other side of the van and into the corner shielding her as a spray of more bullets hit the van, when it stopped he reached out for the nearest gun which happened to be a 9mm Caliber pistol. He tucked Harley behind him, "Grab a gun. Don't let go of my arm."

Harley wrapped her arm around his and followed him to the back door. She watched him press his ear against the door and listen intently to the outside surroundings. He tapped his finger on his knee about ten times and then pushed the door open quickly and forcefully.

The two jumped out and looked at the ground to see one of Penguins men who had been brutally knocked down from the door, Joker shot him in the forehead without a second thought behind his actions.

"Do exactly as I say." He looked back at Harley and waited until she responded.

"Right."

Joker leaned down and looked underneath the van he could see a man, not one of his own. He aimed his pistol and then shot. He waited for him to fall and then Joker with Harley securely wrapped around his arm emerged from around the van and shot him once more in the head.

Some of the blood splattered onto Harley's leg but she didn't seem to mind.

Joker made his way to the back entrance door and stopped in front of it, ready to take anyone out if the need arise although it hadn't. He opened his jacket lapel up and retrieved a small ball, "How long has it been since I gave you that toxin for my Smilex?"

"I don't know…I don't remember."

"Shit." Joker mumbled under his breath.

He licked his lips and eyed his surroundings carefully. Harley noticed his eyes darting rapidly back and forth from one thing to the next.

"Damnit…I shouldn't have brought you. I shouldn't have…" He rubbed his forehead and then grabbed Harley's shoulders. More gun shots were heard and then a few men shrieking out of fear and pain.

"Listen to me, I want you to go over to that dumpster," Joker pointed her head in the direction of the dumpster firmly holding her chin with his hand, "and get inside of it…don't get out…don't make a sound…don't cry. You understand?"

Harley nodded suddenly after a slight hesitation.

"You don't get out…until I come back for you. DO NOT go with anyone else…even if they work for me."

Harley nodded again and then felt Joker kiss her and push her away, indicating that it was time for her to go. Harley looked slowly making sure no one would see her get in and then bolted across the alley way and jumped easily into the six foot tall dumpster.

Once Joker knew she was safely in he tossed a Smilex ball into the inside of the building, purple fumes began to escape from the openings of the building and he smiled when he heard laughter begin to spread like a disease.

Joker stepped inside and saw Penguin sitting with a gas mask on his face, "Clever Oswald." Joker aimed his gun at the plump round and short man before him.

"Evening Joker, how may I help you on this lovely night?" He walked closer to the Joker his trusty umbrella in hand.

"Ah ah ah…stop right their Pengy." Joker cocked the gun, "I just want my diamond back."

Penguin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black diamond and examined it carefully, "This diamond?"

Joker smiled and reached his other hand out still keeping his aim on Penguin, "That's the one 'Wobble' pot…now hand it over."

"No. I think I'll keep it, I rather like it."

"Don't try to be funny Penguin, tis' not the time to play games with ol' Joker…you see you've just happen to involve someone that's quite dear to me…and you almost hurt them." He snickered, "I don't like that much."

"And who would be this 'dear someone' were talking about, I don't remember you ever caring about anyone but yourself."

"I know who it is and that's all that matters, now give me the diamond!"

Harley sat quietly in dumpster her heart was in pain…Joker could get hurt. She thought about his words and kept repeating them over and over again in her head, but she didn't want to listen to him. She tried to think about the dose Joker had given her, it couldn't have been two weeks yet…she should be fine. But then their could be the chance that she wouldn't be. She heard three gun shots simultaneously…what if…no Joker is fine, right? Dead silence surrounded her then two shots sounded. Then silence again. She couldn't just sit in this dumpster until Joker came back for her, what if he didn't? No he's fine. This is his life he knows exactly what he's doing. Three more shots…silence. She had a gun, she knew how to use it, she just had to go out their and make sure Joker was fine. Make sure he was still…alive…

Harley grabbed her gun and prepared herself, she peered out the top of the dumpster. No one to her left…no one to her right. She hopped out and stayed low running across the alley to the entrance door.

She looked in carefully and saw Joker and Penguin aiming weapons at one another…good at least Joker wasn't hurt.

"I heard you got a girl Joker…could it be her by chance?"

This angered Joker and he gritted his teeth together, "I feel a hint of jealousy Pengy…could it be that your just dying to understand how someone like _The Joker_ could get a girl…even the notoriously known psychotic Joker could get a girl…and your fat little self still can't. I actually think it's amusing…"

"Me too Joker…me too. I mean honestly think about it, she must be crazier than you right?"

Joker shot him without the slightest amount of hesitation, "Wrong thing to say fatso." He had pierced his shoulder, Joker didn't want to kill him.

Joker made his way over to the fallen Penguin and picked up his diamond and checked it over then placed it in his coat pocket. He knelt down beside Penguin and grabbed his collar easily lifting him up from the ground just enough to speak to him.

"She's not crazy actually. She's quite sane. If I hear you call her crazy again…I'll cut your throat personally. Call me crazy, insane, psychotic all you want, but _never_ in a million years and beyond do I ever want to hear someone call my dame _crazy_." Joker dropped him and turned around dusting off his shoulders as he went along.

Joker then heard a gun shot and turned around to look back at Penguin who had just used his umbrella to shoot something…then Joker felt a sting in his calf muscle. He peered down to examine the hole that now resided in his slacks, "You fucking prick! Now I'm going to have to buy a new suit!" He tried to take a step forward but his leg wouldn't budge.

He sat down in the middle of the open room and stared at Penguin with evil eyes. Blood fell from his new wound, "Would you like to meet her Oswald?"

Penguin only quacked a few times and Joker took it as a yes, "Harley!"

She peered around the corner sheepishly and then sprung in running to where Joker sat.

"Are you okay?" Harley spoke quietly to him looking at the bullet wound.

"Oh just peachy Harl, but I'm going to have to get a new suit now."

"You just got shot and all you can worry about is how you have to get a new suit?" She grabbed his shoulders and checked his eyes; maybe he got hit in the head before she had shown up.

"Oh Harley this is Penguin! Penguin this is Harley." He chuckled low and then spoke softer to Harley, "He shot me…" His face was a faked expression of shock.

"I saw what happened, and we will talk about that later." She added that last part because she saw that Joker had become slightly angry due to the fact that she had not listened to what he said to do.

Harley stood up and grabbed Joker under the arms and lifted him up, he put most of his weight on her to be able to walk, they reached the door way when Harley asked Joker a question, "Can you support yourself with the doorframe? I need to do something really quick."

"Of course." He watched her skip back to where Penguin was laying.

"Did you shoot my boyfriend? He says that you did."

He replied with a quack.

"That wasn't very nice of you…all you had to do was give him the diamond."

"Your…_boyfriend_…is a nut case!"

Harley pouted her lips and then kicked Oswald in the face knocking a few teeth out and creating a nicely formed pile of blood collecting just below his cheek, "Don't call Mistah J a nutcase…" She began to walk away but then turned around and bent down to be inches from his mangled face.

"Quack Quack yourself fatso!" Joker laughed in the background and she happily skipped back to her prince.

"See ya around Pengy…at ten that bomb I planted goes off. If I were you I'd start crawling!" He called back to the mass lying on the floor.


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

The ride home was long and they only had one henchman with them this time. The rest of them had without a doubt been killed. The two were both alone in the back of the van. Harley had ripped a piece of clothing from one of the dead men back at the building and was now wrapping it tightly around Jokers gun shot wound.

When she had finished, she leaned back and sat across from him, one staring lazily at the other.

"You got shot." She broke eye contact from him and gracefully took off her jester hat.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" He kept his eyes on Harley, legs bent straight out, not a care in the world that he had just been shot.

"I was scared you were going to get hurt." She pointed a finger hastily at his leg, "Looks like my instincts were right on."

"_Why didn't you listen to me_?" His voice was bottomless, brimming with rage.

Harley kept quiet and not wanting to make even the slightest amount of eye contact with his devious glare she kept her visual examination on a smudge located on the van floor.

"Harley!" He bellowed, "Get over here!"

She bit her lip and obeyed without question, she begged however, to anyone that could hear her thoughts, to make the pain quick.

When Harley was close enough to him he lashed out and struck her across the face with the back of his hand. Her nose stung instantly. She could feel the warm blood begin to trickle down and across her lips. Harley knelt before him though, she knew if she just got it over with and didn't fight, it would be for the best.

Joker smiled and motioned with his finger for her to come closer. Again Harley obeyed. He reached out and grabbed her blond hair tugging her close to him, "What did I tell you to do Harl?"

"You told me to not to leave the dumpster."

"Mmhmm…and what did you do?" He spoke into her ear.

"I left the dumpster."

"So…you understood what I asked right? I even asked you if you understood and you said 'right'…right?"

"Yes." Her small voice cracked a little.

"You're worse than a damn dog Harley, you tell them to stay, they will obey." Joker let go of her shoving her away from him as if in disgust.

She motioned back to the other side of the van and sat. The blood from her nose dripping profusely now.

Harley didn't wipe it away, she just let the warm liquid drip.

Joker noticed the bloody mess forming on her outfit and then sighed he did feel incredibly bad about hitting his perfect little jester. But she wasn't listening to him and he couldn't have that now. No Harley needed to listen no matter what he had said. _She needed to listen to him_, "Come here." His voice somewhat calmer sounding.

She, not wanting to upset him anymore, crawled over to him and waited for her next punishment.

He tore a piece of the cloth from his suit and wiped the blood away from underneath her nose. He then covered her nose with the cloth, "Blow."

Harley obliged and blew softly allowing the excess blood to leave her nostrils. A rush of relief passed over her. Joker pinched the bridge of her nose until the bleeding had stopped entirely.

"Did you get hurt at all?" His tone now quiet almost concerning…almost.

She rubbed her shoulder, "No…I'm fine." Harley kept her head down, possibly thinking that his kindness could be a trick, or a joke, to play with her emotions. Which were being tossed around quite nicely.

A warm hand had suddenly been placed on her knee and she looked up instinctively. What she saw was a complete shock to her.

The Joker stared intently at her strong and powering…but a tear, a small and almost invisible tear, was slowly traveling down his cheek and to the corner of his mouth.

It was a solo tear, there had been no noise or scrunched up face, it was as if it were only a raindrop that had some how fallen through the roof of the van and landed on his white face.

He caught the tear before it completely diminished into his mouth and examined it on the tip of his finger, questioningly looking at it, and then to Harley, then back to the tear again that was residing on his finger.

Harley looked at him, perplexity covering her concerned face.

Surprisingly he smiled, "Well…that was a pretty neat magic trick ya did their Harl."

Harley dropped her shoulders in relief and giggled quietly, maybe it wasn't a cruel trick.

"Harley…you _have_ to listen to me." He shook her knee.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"And I want to make sure that _you_ are okay." Joker furthered his point, "If something happened to you sugar…I'd cut the blundering idiot who hurt you into a million pieces."

Harley smiled and snuggled into his side, he acceptingly pulled her in closer.

"You have such a way with words Mistah J."

He patted her tummy, "When we get home…you _definitely_ will need a bath." He wafted the air in front of his nose.

"Hey you're the one who told me to go hide in a dumpster." She defensively stated.

Joker kissed her forehead, "I don't care I still think you're hot."

"You got a thing for girls who hang in dumpsters do you?" She laughed.

"No not really, only one…ya know she used to be my doc back at Arkham."

Harley joyously accepted the little game Joker wanted to play, "Yea? Tell me about her."

"Well…" He pondered for a moment, "She has these bright baby blue eyes that sparkle every time I look into them. Always wanting to please me…the silly little thing she was, but she wasn't always silly. When I first met her…her eyes were dull, emotionless really. I could tell that she had fun within her, all she needed was a little help from good ol' Mister J."

Harley eagerly listened wanting to know more about what Joker actually thought about her, "Did you help her?"

"Yes, yes of course I did. I'm glad I did too. You see she had a bad childhood, she needed to forget about those things that happened to her sweet little self. I was the only way she would be able to accomplish that though…and in time she will." He looked at her and smiled, "But right now I enjoy having her around because she's a barrel full of laughs always a pleasure to have around."

"Is she pretty?" Harley laughed at that question.

"No not pretty…but absolutely _gorgeous_…the seductive little jokester. Always teasing me with her perfect body. She just today, in fact, finally let me have her. After what seemed like years trying to get her to allow me the pleasure in taking her sweetness!"

"How was that?" She nuzzled into his side feeling the van go over potholes. Harley enjoyed the conversation, it was soothing to listen to Jokers voice, and he added so much to the story by using it effectively.

"…I don't think I should be telling someone I barely know about my sex life, but being the man I am and all…_it was the best I've ever had._"

"Really?" She seemed shocked but of course was incredibly relieved to hear that he had enjoyed it.

"Yea. She waited until I said it was okay for her to climax…that's pretty impressive in my eyes. Pure devotion."

Harley laughed and looked up at Joker and rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork."

"What my doc is good in bed…are you jealous?" He smiled darkly into her ear and kissed it.

"Oh…yes sir…entirely!" She laughed harder and fell onto her back.

"You should be…she's pretty fantastic." He plopped down next to her, slightly grimacing from the pain in his leg, "I've never met anyone like her before."

They looked at each other for a moment until Harley closed her eyes feeling Joker rub her back, "If you think she's so perfect why don't you just marry her?" She laughed for a second but stopped when she felt Joker stop his hand motion on her back.

"I've thought about it."

"How serious of a thought?" She had changed her tone of voice to that of a more serious one.

"Eh…just thought about it." He continued to rub her back.

"Hey…how serious?" Harley jumped up and knelt beside him.

Joker smiled, "Geesh…you're a nosey little thing, getting into my relationships and everything…but I've thought about it enough."

He turned over onto his back and looked up at Harley.

She patiently waited for him to say something…_anything…_

"Well?"

"What?" He furrowed his brow

"Never mind…" She sighed and sat down.

Joker chuckled, "You remind me a lot of her, so impatient…come here pumpkin."

Harley was firmly embraced by his long arms and then received a tender kiss on her lips, "You know…you know I…love you right? You know I do?" He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Yes Joker."

"If anything ever happened to you again Harley…I'd…"

He was interrupted by Harley, "You'd cut the blundering idiot into a million pieces, I know."

"No…I'd probably cut myself into a million pieces."

She looked angry, "Don't say that."

"You made me cry Harl, or at least shed a minor tear…and I'll admit it felt good to have that release…but it made me feel weak. I don't want to feel weakness. If something ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to stop the weak feeling."

Harley pulled herself away, and in a disgusted tone, "So…if we did end up together, ended up having kids…and say something bad happened, you'd give up on the world because you simply would feel weakness?"

Joker rubbed his temple, "No!" He screamed at her, "I would never do that to my kids…I would never repeat what my fath…" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" She urged him to continue.

"Nothing…I would never do that to my kids, I would never do _that_ to you."

"…What happened Joker? What did your dad do?" She sounded sweet and caring.

"Don't fucking play psychoanalysis on me! I'm tired of that shit!" He looked at his wound, "That's all my life has ever been…damn people trying to pry open my mind."

She scooted herself to him and hugged him, "It's a habit, I'll work on it."

Joker calmed down and held her tightly, "Besides you make me feel strong, I didn't think that there was someone else out their in this corrupted world that was sane."

"I'll listen…if you ever want to talk. I'm not pressuring you though, just know I'm here. I'll always be here for you Mistah J. I'll never leave."

"You stink…" He quietly whispered.

"Well, you certainly know how to ruin a touching moment, I have to say that much." She laughed.

"I am The Joker. I'm good at those kinds of things."

"That's not the only thing you're good at…"

He looked down at her face, "If that wasn't seductive then I don't know what is."

Harley brightly smiled showing a pearly set of whites with her eyes clenched tightly. Joker marveled at her and then pinched her cheek lovingly, "We're going to take a bath the second we get home!"

"We?" She repeated.

"Yea! I look forward to it." He rubbed his hands together in a conniving motion.

Harley smiled and then rubbed her nose, "You hit me pretty hard."

It frustrated him that she had to bring up that sad fact again but he allowed it leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose, "I'm sorry baby." He cooed his words.

She seemed to melt right before him.

"You scared me though…it's just negative reinforcement is all. You understand hmm?"

Harley nodded as if in a trance from his perfectly selected words and tone.

"At a girl!" He ruffled her smooth hair.

"Hey!" Joker called out to the driver.

"Yes boss?"

"I want…some _ice-cream_."


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

"You are not getting any ice cream tonight. You need to go home and rest, did you forget that you got shot?" Harley looked sternly at Joker who was tediously pulling a scab off of his arm.

"But I want it." A childish plea present within his strong voice.

"Puddin' you don't need any more sugar, that's all you eat. Besides, no ice cream shop is open this late. I don't really feel like breaking in either to be honest." She paused looking into his eyes, something was being hidden in them, "Let's just go home and get that wound cleaned up."

Joker looked at her and then back to the driver, "Go home."

He was just a tad disappointed, he did have a real deep craving for some ice cream, but when he heard that beautiful little voice come from her beautiful little lips he wasn't even thinking of ice cream anymore, "Thanks Mistah J…"

Joker smiled thoughtfully and patted her head.

They arrived home a half hour later and were now getting ready for Harley's washing. The two had decided it would be best that Joker didn't have his oozing leg in the water. For this, Harley was thankful; she didn't truly feel like bathing in blood.

Joker sat on the outside of the tub while Harley tenderly got into the warm water. When she had become settled Joker washed her back gently. Scrubbing with circular motions and then scooping up the bath water with his hands and letting it fall on her back to remove the soapy suds. They hadn't talked, both were unusually quiet. Harley kept her eyes loosely closed feeling Jokers warm hands move leisurely and lovingly across her back. He rubbed her neck softly and Harley seemed to fall into a hypnotic state. She felt Joker pour water onto her head. Then she felt his powerful hands gingerly massage shampoo into her scalp and hair. It was remarkable, she thought silently, that a man of his stature and reputation could have such a kind nature towards her at times. The warm water fell over her eyes, it was repeated until the shampoo was gone. Harley sighed compassionately, she didn't mind the abuse from Joker, the pain, the scars…if they could share moments like these…moments were he made her feel entirely safe from the world…moments where she could tell that he truly did love her…then she wanted to be with The Joker forever.

"Joker?" She finally broke the silence. Her voice was small and fragile, "I need to go to the store and get some things, can we go after this?"

"Of course pumpkin." He leaned in closer to her but stopped when he had gotten to her shoulder, "Harl."

Harley turned her head towards him, "Yea?"

Joker leaned in more and their foreheads touched, Harley smiled, "How could a clown like me, get such a perfect girl. I assume you heard me when I was talking to Oswald."

Harley attempted a nod with Joker still connected to her, "It doesn't matter how…it matters that you did, and in return…I got the perfect guy."

"For each other at least." Joker chuckled and brushed his nose against hers, his eyes beginning to softly close.

"Joker?" Her eyes too began to daze.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you cry in the van?" She felt Joker stroke the wet strands of hair from her cheek.

"You're the only one in the world that I truly care about, you create my only fear." His lips brushed against hers.

"Fear?"

"I didn't have fears before I met you…now I fear _for you_ Harley…_I fear for you_."

Harley pulled away, "You truly haven't loved anyone before…"

"No. I haven't." He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back to him smiling darkly as he did, "I've only loved you…and I won't be able to love another now that I've seen how perfect you are."

Joker picked her up out of the tub and stood her upright while he dried her off with a towel.

"You're a pretty deep kinda guy Mistah J." Harley started to get dressed.

Joker smiled and grabbed a black suit instead of his traditional purple one…he also grabbed a matching fedora hat, "Harley don't dress in your jester outfit I don't want to stand out."

"You don't want to stand out?" She laughed.

"No I want to get your stuff and get back home, you're going to need a coat," He peered out the window, "it's raining out…here take mine."

Joker handed her his purple coat…_his baby_, "People won't suspect anything if you're wearing it…you don't have that special look like I do." He smiled pointing at his white face and then helped her into it.

It was incredibly light, almost like she wasn't even wearing a coat, but at the same time it provided a halo of warmth around her, "No wonder you wear this coat all the time, it's comfy."

She could smell his scent in the coat…it was simply, to Harley at least, the best in the world. A scent of every battle, job, death that he was apart of was in the threads of this coat, this very exact coat that The Joker, her boyfriend, the only person she thought she could ever really love, wore day after day…and to be able to wear it, Harley felt like she had been apart of his life since the very beginning of time.

Joker nodded his head and looked her over. The coat was much too large for her, the arming of the coat sagging past her arms, the lapels basically eating her alive, but she had on the cutest smile, which ultimately made him smile.

"You ready?" He asked as he took her hand.

"Yup."

"What do you have to get anyways?" Joker asked as they began to leave the household.

"Girl stuff."

"Ewww…"

As they entered the store Joker pulled up his collar to conceal his face, and also pulled his hat down a little further than what was to be considered the norm. Harley on the other hand, was very vibrant and began to tug on Jokers hand through the store as she wildly skipped about.

"Harley stop trying to get us noticed!" He had pulled her close to him and whispered violently into her ear.

"Okay Mistah…I mean…Joe?" She looked at him questioning her choice of a name.

"That's a horrible name…Joe…you should have called me Jack or…honey…or Bob at least."

"Okay…Jack it is then."

He tapped his foot as Harley picked out her items, he never let go of her hand, and he looked from left to right repetitively to make sure no one was watching them too closely.

"Hurry up!" He nudged her in the side and she finally made her choice.

"Okay I'm done."

They went to the register; the clerk constantly looking over the coat Harley was wearing finally spoke up, "That looks like the coat The Joker wears. Where did you get that at?" The clerk didn't really seem like he suspected something was up, he just casually wanted to know where the coat was bought at.

"Uh…it's…my fathers, it was raining so he let me use it, I have no idea where he could get such a coat at." Joker stroked her back as if to say 'good job'. He refrained from speaking because his voice was very distinguishable.

"Oh…I'm sorry this item isn't ringing up. Let me go check the price real quick for you. I won't be but a minute."

Of course, Joker thought to his self, of course she had to pick out an item that wouldn't scan, "Here…keep the change." He tried to change his voice, not wanting to be too obvious about the change he made.

"That's nice of you sir, but really it would only take a second."

Harley spoke up now, "It's okay were in a bit of a hurry. Have a good night!"

With that they left the store and Harley started to make her way to the car but Joker grabbed her wrist tightly and took her to the alley way behind the store. It was still raining, the drops hitting Jokers hat hard created little thudding noises…Harley listened to them with great intensity.

"What's the matter? What did I do wrong?" It was dark but his face stood out brightly.

He was smiling, "Nothing sweetie, you did nothing wrong." Joker pushed her up against the alley wall but not forcefully.

He licked her lips causing Harley to open her mouth slightly. She pushed her tongue out to touch his and the rain fell harder, "You know this is a pretty special spot to me." Joker licked the raindrops off of her cheek; he never broke his eye contact with her.

"This exact spot is where I had my first kill as The Joker." He felt Harley tense her body, but he knew it was because her little mind had only become excited at the story he was about to tell.

"So there I was," He pointed to a door further down in the alley, "Walking out with no hopes of the future," He bit Harleys lip, "Just hours before, Batsy had turned me into the guy you love," His voice deep and poetic, "So I see this guy. Just standing here…where we are right now." He moved to the nape of her neck and bit hard causing a slight amount of blood to appear, "He stares at me, just stares…he never looks away…no, not once." He sucked the bite mark he had given her, tasting the sweet blood from her body, "I get angry so I pull out my knife," He felt Harleys heart beat faster, "I say to him…'what's the matter?' that's all I say to him." Joker pressed his thumb hard against the 'J' cut on her stomach from the outside of her clothes, "He doesn't say anything…so I walk closer to him 'what's the matter?'" He stopped his actions and slowly moved his hands to her cheeks cradling her face, "You know what I do? I cut his throat…I cut it…you want to know why?" She nodded yes.

"Because he didn't know what corruption was…he couldn't comprehend what it was or why people cause it...his pathetic little brain…didn't know that corruption is a disease…and there is no way to stop it…no way to halt the spread of that disease."

Harley felt Joker push his head against hers and kiss her hard, the rain pelting her face, "Because if you try to stop it yourself," He kissed her forehead, "Then you're deemed as corrupt."

"Isn't that right Batsy!" Joker still held onto her but he now looked up at the top of the building where Batman was standing.

Batman had been listening to the speech made by Joker, and now he swiftly dropped within a few feet from where the two were standing, "Joker, let her go."

"Let her go? Why on earth would I want to do that?" He looked to Harley, "Do you want to be let go?"

"Nope." She smiled at Batman.

Batman looked harder at the woman Joker was holding he hadn't realized who it was, "Dr. Quinzel?"

"Oh it's not Dr. Quinzel anymore Batman…" Joker held Harleys hand and now faced the caped crusader, he had pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Joker just let her go." He reached for something on his utility belt.

"Ah, ah ah…" Joker pressed the knife to Harleys neck, "I'm not giving up my toy."

Harley closed her eyes; it was weird to be held by the man you love so much with a knife pressing into your skin. But she wasn't stupid, she understood it was the only way to get out of the situation without her being taken away by Batman.

Joker began to walk backwards with Harley, "You never want to leave me…isn't that right sweetie?"

"Nope, I never want to leave my Puddin'!" She looked at Batman who was dumbfounded, she wanted to laugh.

"See?" Joker laughed knowing Batman could do nothing to save her. Batman didn't understand that Joker wouldn't hurt her…well…at least not kill her. It was funny to him it really was…

"Dr. Quinzel…" Batman spoke low.

Harley spoke loudly, "It ain't Quinzel…it's Quinn. Harley Quinn!" Joker tossed a Smilex ball towards Batman's direction, and the two of them sped off for home both laughing hard as they had puzzled ol' Batsy with tremendous ease. Once, however, when the laughing had quieted, Joker spoke.

"Harley…"

"Yea?"

"Open up the left side of my coat, and take out the box in the pocket." Harley did as he said and found a very small box.

"Here you go." She handed it to him, and then relaxed her eyes.

Joker fumbled with the box and opened it up, he looked at the diamond he had retrieved from Penguin. It was now connected to a ring. He put the diamond back into the box and then put it in his coat pocket carefully.


	30. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

"I want to go to bed…" Harley was fed up, ever since they got home all Joker could think about was the look on Batman's face. She would be almost asleep and then he would just burst into laughter kicking her on accident, she hoped it was an accident, and waking her up again…and again.

"Oh the look on his face! Priceless…yes truly priceless, all thanks to my little Harleykins!" He reached out and pinched her cheek.

"Joker, stop. I want to go to bed." She rolled over.

"Hey…" Joker grabbed her and flipped her back to his view, "Don't tell me to stop…"

Harley rolled her eyes and would most likely regret it everyday for the rest of her life.

Joker pulled her up from under the covers and then brutally slammed the back of her head on the wall.

"Don't ever do that again!" He spat at her face, "I've let that little eye roll of yours get out of hand!"

Harley blinked her eyes she couldn't see anything but shades of black.

"Rolling your eyes at me like I'm nothing in the world, like I've done nothing for you in this world," He pulled out a knife from his pocket and flipped it open, "I'll cut your perfect throat Harley!"

"I can't see!"

"What?" He pushed the blade to her throat but waited for her to answer.

"You hit my head too hard, I can't see anything but black…you asshole!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Harley started to cry, "I'm sorry!"

"Do you ever listen you stupid brat!" Joker cut her cheek with the knife, "I told you never to be sorry!"

Her vision was slowly coming back, but it was frightening to loose visibility just the same. She was startled from the sting on her cheek and tried to get out of his hold. He didn't like that much.

"Sit still…shhh shh sh…" Joker brushed Harley's hair out of her face, he could smell the blood that came out of the fresh cut. He gripped her arms securely and Harley saw him lean into her and lick the blood off her cheek.

"You taste so sweet Harl." He dropped his knife to the side of the bed and sucked on the wound.

She smiled and the cut created a more intense sting. Joker felt her smile while his tongue slowly travelled along the gash, "I love it when you smile baby…I love it."

Harley let out a giggle and Joker bit her earlobe while he talked to her, "Your smile is unbelievable so bright so delicious…is your head alright sweetie?"

"Mmhmm…I'm fine." She ran her hand over the area where she had been hit, a small bump but nothing major.

"You're a good girl Harley…such a fantastically good girl." He pulled away.

"Puddin' your leg is bleeding. Let me clean it for you okay?"

Joker looked at his leg, "I can clean it, you sit and rest pumpkin."

"No let me clean it. I don't mind."

His smile was deep and filled with conniving powers, "If it makes you happy."

She got up and reached out for Jokers hand, then led him to the bathroom. Harley sat him down in the bathtub and rolled his pant leg up. She supplied herself with various items for cleaning the wound and then worked.

Joker rubbed her head where he had hurt her, he felt no true remorse. She needed to be taught a lesson.

"This is going to sting just a little." She rubbed the wound with an alcohol pad; it wasn't that big of a wound the bullet had just grazed him in a way.

He didn't flinch or create any sign or indication of pain, he just kept rubbing her head.

Harley finished by wrapping gauze around his leg, and then kissed him, "All done."

"Thank you cupcake." He pulled his hand away from her head and saw that blood covered it. Joker grabbed her head carefully and examined the cut.

"That's going to need stitches." He mumbled under his breath.

"Stitches?" She pulled away quickly and ran across the bathroom, concealing herself into the corner of the room, "I don't do stitches…"

"Come now Harley…you need stitches."

"No!"

Joker sighed and stood up. He had a slight limp due to the pain in his leg but he made it over to where she cowered rather quickly, "Harley, sweetie, we can't have your cute little head bleeding everywhere can we?"

She shook her head childishly.

"Up we go!" He lifted her from the armpits and then swung her up into his arms, "I don't have anymore stitching material…I used up the last bit I had a while ago. I forgot to stock up on it, so…we'll have to go to the doctors."

They arrived at the 'villain' doctor, as they called it, and the doctor left the examination room and gathered the material he would need to sew up the gash on the back of her head.

Harley threw her arms around Joker while they waited in the room for the doctor to return, "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared…I'll be right here." He wrapped his arms around her and talked soothingly into her ear.

"…Okay." She cried a little bit.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?"

"I just wanted to go to bed."

Joker kissed her soft lips and the doctor came back in. Harley immediately jumped into Jokers lap, "Please I don't need stitches!"

"Harley," Joker picked her up and set her back on the examination table and held her hands, "where's that brave girl who works wonders with a _gun_?"

She blushed a little.

Joker stood up and got close enough to Harley so that she could rest her head on his stomach, "Is their anything that you can think of that makes you happy? It will help take your mind off of reality."

Harley motioned for Joker to come down to her level, "Will you kiss me?"

"Kiss you? With pleasure…" Joker chuckled and kissed Harley, lightly biting her lips, he knew she loved that, but she surprised Joker with a bit of a surprise herself. She bit back giggling as she did. It took Joker by surprise but he liked it…the little bit of assertiveness Harley had just showed was driving Jokers sex gears mad. So, as if in a competitive battle, Joker bit back harder.

The doctor had long since completed his stitching and was trying not to be rude by interrupting, "Excuse me?"

Joker opened one eye and looked at the doctor, "All finished Harley!"

She looked disappointed but also completely _in love_, "You don't think…I could get a couple more of those stitches huh doctor?"

"No Harley…but I can give you some more of those kisses when we get back home." Joker had leaned into her ear and with a deep tone spoke sexually to her.

She smiled and glanced at the doctor with heavy eyes, "Thank you doctor."

Joker and Harley both were lying on the bed facing one another, they laughed as they took turns trying to out due the other one with a better kiss. Seductive, loving, or painful, it didn't matter which type was used they were all fair game.

"Harley…" Joker spoke after giving Harley a wondrous combination of painful and loving.

She sighed heavily from the kiss, "Yea Puddin'?"

He held the small box behind his back which contained the diamond and ring, "Will you…will you…"

"What silly?" She poked his stomach.

"Let's go to bed Harley, I'm bushed."

"Good idea…" Harley kissed Jokers nose and flipped over.

He slid the box underneath the bed and then wrapped an arm around Harley. She felt warm…sweet. He had never loved anyone before, not his mom, not his father, no girlfriends he had when he was a teen in high school. But Harley…sweet Harley, she was easily lovable and he had no problem accepting the fact that he did love her now. He had at first questioned his feelings toward her…how could he love someone so simply if he had never loved anyone before. She was so willing, so eager…he had thought that before. She made him _smile_…yes, she made him _smile_, and he had made her smile. It made Joker feel good to be able to do that, able to take her mind off of those miserable times in her life…even if it were only temporary, it seemed she was forgetting less and less as the days went by. Ultimately, and he decided this many days ago, he would marry her…have kids with her…and then secretly the both of them would shove it in their parents faces…_yea that sounds good_. But the biggest thing that he loved about Harley, was that she _got _him…she understood what he did, and why he did it. Even if she hadn't said it straight out, he knew she did. _That was grand…_

"I love you Harl…"

"I love you too Puddin'."

"How bad does your head hurt?"

"I'm fine promise…" Harley patted Jokers hand which was lightly placed on her stomach.

_I want to be with you until the day I die Harley, I want to be happy with you. But being with you puts you and I both at a higher risk to enemies…I can't have that. Marrying you will definitely show people my true feelings and they will use that against me…us. No, I won't repeat what my father did, I'm not putting my family at risk. But I want you Harl…I want to be able to have the greatest family with you…is it worth putting my family at jeopardy for love? Damn emotions, you're quite the girl, quite the girl indeed…_

Harley felt Joker kiss the back of her neck, "Mistah J," she giggled, "go to sleep, I'll be here in the mornin'."

"I can't get enough of you." Deep toned words exited from his large smile.

_There has to be a way. There just has to be a way for us to be completely happy. Your father must have not been around for you, you said to me that you wanted to show your kids what a functional family was like…I could show them what a functional family is like…crime, murder, anarchy, chaos…that's functional…living a fake life isn't functional. You lived a fake life…you would never live a fake life with me. I can protect you from enemies…I can, we can do this. We can be married, have kids, I can protect you. I'm the strongest of the villains…I run Gotham…I can protect you all. I can even protect myself…_

"Harley girl…"

She sighed, "Yes Puddin'?"

_Just think about it Harley, a little Joker running around…a little Harley…I'll spoil them to death! Be everything my parents weren't, there will always be food on the table, always be a meal waiting for them when they get home, make sure to get them new clothes when their old ones become to small, give them hugs when their hurt…maybe hugs I don't about that…bring them home a gift after a job, a souvenir so they can know who dad is…dad how positively wonderful that sounds, and you would be mom, right there beside me, we could do this…this is real…this is functional. Harley…_

Joker reached back underneath the bed and grabbed the box, "Harley will you…"

_Look at your beautiful face, that smile…we would have to conceal our love for each other. At least me, we couldn't tell the world that we were married, but if someone found out…we wouldn't stress about it. I know you would want a wedding…but Harley you see I just don't think that will work…to many people knowing about us that way…but it would make you so happy wouldn't it. Invite our friends…Batsy heh…No I'd make sure not too, I'd make sure he wasn't there to ruin our day…a wedding would make you so happy, and that would mean I would get to see that smile I love so much…get the amazing feeling that keeps sweeping across me whenever I know I make you happy…if you want a wedding than you'd get the wedding of your dreams baby…_

"Will you ma…ke me my cereal in the morning?"

"Sure Puddin'…now go to sleep okay?"

_I'm such an imbecile…_


	31. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Harley opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her clown prince of crime drooling lazily on his pillow. His eyebrows were arched slightly as if in a moment of concern, she smiled and kissed his forehead. The corner of his lips curved upwards towards his ears and he turned over snuggling into his blanket as if it were his protector.

She smiled delightfully and wrapped herself over his shoulder looking at his face in profile.

"Mistah J? You still want your cereal?" She spoke mildly.

"Nah…" He opened the eye closest to Harley to see her and he smiled even wider from her beautiful appearance.

"What do you want for breakfast then?" She swirled her finger under his chin, he respectively pushed his chin out further so she could have more area to work with.

"What ever you want to make me…" His eyes closed from the relaxing little fingers playing with his chin.

"Okay Puddin'!" Harley squeezed him tight, he grunted from the strength of the hug, and then felt her get up and leave.

Joker pushed his face into his pillow he smiled, "You're so perfect."

Harley returned about twenty minutes later with a tray filled with warm food. Joker had been watching cartoons his hands behind his head allowed him to be able to see the television without having to get out of his lying down position.

"Here you go." Harley still was smiling she couldn't stop gleaming whenever she was able to catch sight of her Joker.

She placed the tray on Jokers lap as he straightened up, he licked his lips and examined the food. A short stack of pancakes, sausages and bacon, slices of toast with his choice of strawberry or grape jam, a heaping bowl of fluffy bright yellow eggs, and a large glass of orange juice sat on the tray before him.

"Wow Harley…you're going to make me fat…"

Harley snuggled into his side as he began to chow on the food, "No, I'm making you stronger and healthier."

Joker rubbed her head with his elbow, as if saying 'thank you'. He couldn't say it himself for his entire mouth was packed with the food Harley had graciously made him. He didn't think he would be receiving such a meal, mostly because he never had the delight of having much money when he was a kid. Before always leaving for school in the morning, he thought to himself as he swallowed and shoveled more food into his mouth, his mother would maybe…and this was on a good day…give him a piece of bread. Not toasted, not buttered or covered with jelly, just a piece of bread and he would leave for school.

"Hey!" Harley waved her hand in front of Jokers view, "Earth to Joker?" She had been trying to get his attention for a few seconds.

Joker snapped out of his deep thoughts, "What?"

She looked at him questioningly, "You okay?"

Joker bent over to her and kissed her head, "I'm perfect now…" He looked at his plate and finished the remaining food, "That was really good!"

Harley grabbed the tray and proceeded to the kitchen but she stopped before exiting the room, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes! Now go on and hurry back…"

She obliged, but new something was eating his thoughts.

Harley ran back to his room, she missed him already and she had only gone to put the tray in the sink. She entered the room and saw Joker opening the window up to allow some light in, "Hey good lookin'." She called out to him and he turned around quickly.

"Hello sweetheart." He looked glum, incredibly out of place.

Harley skipped over to him and hugged his muscular body, "Please tell me what's going on…I want to know."

"Harley…I had a rough childhood…let's leave it at that." He stroked her back and nuzzled his head into her blond hair, smelling her beautiful scent.

"Alright…but I'm here if you ever want to talk." She was satisfied that he had even given that much information to her.

"I know you're here for me. You're the only one who ever has." He pulled away and looked her, she was crying, it made him laugh.

"Why are you crying now Harley…you're like a sprinkler going non stop!"

She stomped her foot hard against the ground, strikingly hard, "You don't deserve the treatment you get! I have no idea what you're life was truly like when you were a kid…something horrible happened, something incredibly terrible that I can't even possibly imagine. I love you so much and it kills me to know that you won't let me help you. I love you so much…I've never loved anyone as much as you. I'm here…standing right here in front of you, take this opportunity! Talk to me!"

He was calm, surprisingly, in his response, "Harley…" he cradled her tear soaked face, "If I tell you what happened…everything would fall apart…you wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me."

Harley spoke strong to him, "I've watched you from a far…I saw you burn and blow up buildings…I've seen you rob banks…I've seen you kill innocent people for seemingly no reason at all. But then I met you face to face and reality hit me square on. I understand why you do it! I understand why Joker! I stood next to you then…and watched you kill innocent people…I stood right next to you…I'm still here! I _love_ you…whatever it is that happened, I can stand it, I will still be able to love you no matter what…and if this is even possible be able to _love you more_!"

Joker let out a shaky breath, "I've never told anyone."

"Let me be the first." Harley grabbed his cheeks, "Let it be me…"

"I can't…I won't." He shook his head and pushed her away.

"Please tell me!" She cried and grabbed his arm as he walked away.

Joker swung with his other hand toward Harley and struck her with his fist, "Leave it be!"

She fell softly to the ground and held the side of her face where she had been struck with one hand.

He instantly fell to the floor beside her and removed her hand to inspect the already welting cheek he had created, "Harley…"

"It's okay, I'm fine."

Joker stood her up and then kissed her cheek, "I need you…" He whispered into her ear, "I want you…"

Harley wasn't crying anymore but she wound her arms around him tightly, "I know Puddin'…I know, you tell me when you're ready okay?"

"How bad does your cheek hurt?"

"Pretty bad."

"Harley…I'll tell you."

"Whenever you're ready you start…take you're time Puddin'."

He took a deep breath, "I was seventeen years old, and I was coming back from school. I had a good day, my teacher for AP Chemistry/Physics had a note explaining an opportunity for me to go to college on a full scholarship…I was so proud of myself Harley…and I figured my parents would be even more. So I go inside, go in my room and dig the note out from my binder. I run to find my parents, calling out to them as I travelled throughout the house, 'mom!' 'dad!' no one ever answered, it was so quiet…I knock on their bedroom door, calling out to them again. No answer, but I hear crying…so I open the door. You know what I see Harley…I see my sister, my little sister born only two weeks before…dead on the ground. Blood pouring out from her small…body." He swallowed hard and Harley noticed tears beginning to roll down his cheeks, but he didn't sob…no he was just releasing stress.

"I drop my note as I look up to see good ol' dad with a pistol in his hand. I have no idea what happened, I can only assume my father had shot my baby sister…sweet little thing…you know what her name was? They hadn't even picked a damn name for her yet, two weeks old Harley." He held Harley caressingly.

"He says to me, 'don't worry son…she had evil in her.' I stare at him, and then he tosses me the gun…the very gun he used to shoot my little sister…she was only two weeks old…not enough time to even love her. So I hold the gun and see my dad point to my mom…my mother who is cowering in the corner of the bedroom, tear stains…the whole bit. He tells me to shoot her…SHOOT HER!" Harley listened on, his words showing so much emotion.

"He tells me she has evil in her too…that we need to kill her before it spreads to us. He snapped Harley…my father, he snapped. I'm in complete shock, and somehow I raise the gun up to my mom…I aim a gun…at my mother. She screams at me, pleading for her life…dad walks up behind me, tells me it's for the best…I cock the gun…I steady my breath…and then I felt my dad put his hands on my shoulders." Jokers breathing became quick and sharp.

"I flinch, but I don't shoot…I turn to my dad. Still hearing my mother screaming and pleading…and then I shoot…I pull the trigger Harley. I shot the gun…but I didn't shoot at mom…I shot at dad right in the stomach. He grabs my throat and I drop the gun onto the floor…he yells at me…his spit hitting my face as he cursed to me 'evil has already gotten you'. My father…he falls over, dying right next to my sister…and I feel something cold touch my temple."

"My mother…my own mother Harley…she puts the gun to my temple! She yells at me next, for shooting the man she loved…the man who wanted me to shoot her because she had 'evil' within her Harley…_evil_. I shake…so hard, and then she drops down…she falls to the floor but she never stops aiming at me…still keeps that gun…that killed my sister…that killed my father…aimed at me. I don't cry…and I don't know why…but I felt it would be wrong to. So I lean down to her and notice she already has a gun shot in her stomach…so…and I laugh in her face as I do this…I tell her "Mom…I got a full ride to a college. Aren't you proud of me?" I yell at her now… "Aren't you proud of me!" I take the gun from her…her hand limp…and I aim the gun back at her…I aim it and shoot…I shoot not once…not twice…three times in the chest…each shot she screams louder. I laugh Harley…I laugh as I continue to shoot…no bullets coming out…just the sounds of clicks."

Jokers eyes were red, although no tears were falling, "So, that's what happened. I killed my dad, and finished off my mom."

Harley pulled away. She was still in love with him…still madly in love with him, "Thank you, thank you so much!" Harley kissed him on the cheek.

Joker bent down to her level, "You can't tell anyone about this Harley. You can't."

She shook her head, "No of course not. I would never."

"Harley…"

"Yes Puddin'?"

He pushed his head against her shoulder, "Thank you…"

"For what?" Harley stroked his head.

"For still loving me, for listening, for driving it out of me…thanks."

Harley pulled his head away and ruffled his hair, a couple of tears falling from her eyes, "I love you so much."

He smiled and kissed her, feeling the scabs he had made on her lips. He let his hand travel to her cheek he felt the puffiness of it and the cut he made earlier.

Joker finished his kiss and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "We should go to my carnival…that will put some smiles on our faces!"

"You have your own carnival?"

"Yea…you aren't cool unless you have a carnival, everyone knows that…so I got one!"

Harley smiled and nodded that she wanted to go. She was happy to see that Joker was going to be just fine…his little acts of humor hadn't died along with the young boy he once was.


	32. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Joker stood tall and proud as the carousel horse he favored quite dearly rode up and down. He placed one foot on the saddle of the horse and let his other foot dangle to the side. He held onto the pole the horse was attached to and pointed forward into the horizon yelling, "Onward! Onward!"

Harley sat on the dragon that was on the inside ring, she looked at Joker noticing how happy he seemed. She listened to his insane laughter as he jumped down and ran up to a stationary small pink horse, "Harley! Come here!"

She smiled and walked over to Joker, hanging on to the animals as she went. The motion of the carousel moving in a circular motion wasn't something she had been accustomed to.

Harley bent down next to Joker, "Yea?"

"I named this one killer…" He stroked the horses pink cheeks and smiled at it in the face, he then looked out of the corners of his eyes toward Harley.

"And why do you call it that?" She tilted her head to the side getting a better look at Jokers charm.

"Because this horse killed a little girl…well…sort of…"

The carousel music played lightly in the background, "You killed a little girl?" She didn't seem angry, only wanting to clarify his statement.

"Yea!" He stood up and jumped onto the horse, sitting as he told his tale, "She was one of the mob bosses daughters, he didn't know I owned the place. I was mad at him, can't really remember why… But anyways I watched her she looked so happy on the carousel…her dad right beside her! I figured why not make her happier? So I flicked a little switch…" He showed Harley the movement with his finger imitating what he did long ago, "And then out of the speakers for the music…" He pointed to the cluster of small holes on the horse's neck which allowed for a better quality of sound, "and out popped a wonderful cloud of smiling fun! The little kid was very pleased, at least she looked that way…Smilex always makes you happy!"

Harley shook her head and then laughed, "Then you're my Smilex."

He closed his eyes tightly and cocked his head violently to the side smiling at Harley. He got off of the horse and picked Harley up, "You're such a sweet little bundle…aren't you?"

She dug her head into his shoulder, "Yup!"

The carousel slowed down and the music stopped suddenly. Joker looked seductively at her, "Lets get some cotton candy…"

"You don't need sugar. I've seen you with sugar…it's scary."

Joker laughed as he jumped down off from the ride, "I won't eat a lot…promise."

"I don't know…" She rubbed her cheek against his suit.

He set her down and then created a pitiful looking face, Harley pouted her lips, "Okay fine…we can share one."

Joker instantly jumped behind the counter, they had been standing in front of the cotton candy mixer for a couple of moments.

He grabbed the paper cone and began to twirl the stick in the empty space of the machine, and almost like magic the candy appeared on the cone slowly.

Joker supported his head up with his hand, his elbow placed delicately on the silver counter. He looked at Harley as he spun the cone. Harley repeated the same actions as he did, although she supported her head with both arms. She leaned in a little more and kissed Jokers nose.

"Harley…you're a pretty damn fantastic girl."

"What ride are we going to go on?" She combed her fingers through his hair now, listening to his question.

"I don't know…" Harley stared deeply into his eyes.

Joker pulled the cone out and pushed it between them, he pulled a piece off and pushed it into his mouth, "We should go on the scrambler…that ones fun." He hopped back over and began to walk towards the ride. Harley immediately had grabbed onto his hand, and they swung their entwined fingers back and forth as they strode on.

"Scrambler?"

"Yea…" Joker lifted her up and set her into the wide seat, "comfy?"

"Almost." She giggled as Joker hopped up and positioned himself beside her.

"Now?"

"Yes." Harley pushed into his side hard and Joker wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button and the ride instantly started to move.

"You know Harley, I've been thinking lately…"

"Yea? What about?"

"I haven't really done anything, big ya know…since I've been out of Arkham. I want to pull off something big, create chaos."

The momentum of the ride had made Harley squeeze into Jokers side even harder, "Well, any ideas?"

"Tons of ideas…but all of them require your help."

They shouted at one another due to the noise of the ride, "How so?"

"I'll discuss that to you later. I want to know if you'll do it. Will you stand by my side and create chaos with me?"

She looked up at Joker and noticed something in his hand, it shone as the morning sun began to rise. He smiled and shook the ring back and forth his right eyebrow raised up…his smile was incredibly dark.

"Are you asking me if I want to marry you?"

"Maybe. Depends on what you'll say."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I put this ring back in my pocket…and forget about asking you."

"And if I say yes?"

"Then I share the rest of my life with the girl I dream about every night."

"Then I'd most likely say yes."

"What?"

"I said…then I'd most likely say yes!"

"Oh…well in that case, Harley…baby…will you marry me and create ultimate chaos with me?"

"Yes!"

Joker slipped the ring onto her finger and then kissed her hard letting his tongue explore every part of her mouth, Harley did the same. The ride soon came to an end and they both pulled back from one another.

"Harley…"

"Yea Puddin'?"

"Batsy is watching…"

"What?" She looked around frantically but Joker grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry pumpkin…its daylight he doesn't have the balls to show his face but trust me he's watching. And it's so gratifying to show him how much you love me…"

Harley took it as a compliment, as it was intended to be, other girls would have been thinking the complete opposite of what Joker said…she understood him.

"I'm going to marry The Joker…"

"Yes." He kissed her deeply again running his hand along her inner thigh, "Yes you are…"

He laughed now, "It's odd you know…not once in my life did I _ever_ think someone could love me. Or think that someone would actually want to marry me…you're such an odd little jester, and I love you for it."

Harley patted his chest, it was so strong, "Let's go home Mistah J…"

They did, willingly, and entered his room. Joker had sat on the edge of his bed watching Harley intently as she straddled him his sex drive kicked into gear. She started to lick his jaw line and he let out a hard moan. He grabbed her waist possessively with both hands and stood up with her still kissing and licking him eagerly, "Harley…"

She grabbed at his coat buttons and unbuttoned them giggling as she did.

"You have the sweetest laugh I've ever heard." He spoke softly but deep and then switched their positions so that her back was towards the bed, he set her down forcefully, he knew she loved it.

Harley let out a hard breath as her back hit the bed and with great speed Joker hovered over her and kissed her moaning darkly as he did. He pushed her arms up above her head and bit the nape of her neck. He ripped off her top then, and moved his red lips downwards to her breasts. Tenderly this time he kissed them instead of biting, Harley seemed almost upset but she loved it just as much.

Joker moved further down kissing and licking her soft skin. He ran his lips and nose over the 'J' it told him just how much she loved him, his body shivered from anticipation. He reached just above her groin and was introduced to her pair of jeans, he grabbed the button quickly basically tearing it off as he did, and unzipped them, followed by a quick motion of him pulling them off of her. He moved back up to her dazzling eyes as he took off her panties, he placed his hands in her hair and kissed her eyelids.

Harley watched him undress himself, his white body illuminating the entire room, "I'm going to marry you Harley…fancy that." Then Harley felt him push her legs open with his knees and he began thrusting. It felt so right, he went so deep into her, and every time he seemed to go deeper…she threw her head back moaning as she felt him grab her throat.

She felt him dig his nails into her soft skin, it felt _fantastic_…she watched his eyes dart to hers and then to the cut, back to her eyes and then to the cut again. The combination, she thought silently, must make him so excited. To see her eyes glistening at him, and then to see how devoted she was…letting her blood drip with no complaint…_extremely erotic_…

Then Harley heard him begin to laugh again, darker than before…_it simply made her feel splendid_... She once again tightened allowing the both of them to climax at the same time. He pulled out of her when he was finished, his breathing heavy, and he reached down to her sex and wiped up the fluid her body had produced. He licked his finger, tasting her…_she was so sweet in every regard_…

Joker kissed her as he fell to her side and then whispered into her ear, "I could do that every day Harley…every day."

"I look forward to it…" She laughed and he closed his eyes as he felt Harley rub his chest.

"…I need a new suit." He breathed quietly.

"Well let's go get one. Especially if were going to bring havoc to Gotham."

Joker opened his eyes lazily and then pinched her cheek, "You eager little harlequin."

She squealed with happiness.

The two travelled happily to the underground department store Joker bought all his apparel at.

"Evening Ike! I need the usual, got mine a little tattered." Joker called out to the owner. Harley noticed that the man was completely bald, and had a scar that traveled from the back of his neck to the center of his forehead.

"Can do Mr. Joker sir…be just a minute a while I go get out from the back. Who is this fine young lady you have with you, don't ever remember seeing her before."

Joker pulled Harley close to his side, "This is Harley…my girl."

Ike nodded approvingly, "You have quite the eyes Joker. I'll be right back with your suit."

Joker let go of Harley and began to browse through the wide variety of items, he picked up a knife and studied it carefully.

"Hey when do you get your car?" Harley asked him as she came up behind Joker and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Later on tonight." He kept the knife with him.

Joker turned around and leaned against the table that had held the knife, he held Harley while he looked out the entrance door windows…something didn't feel right.

"Get down." He spoke quietly to Harley.

"What?" She looked up at him.

He pushed her away, "Get down and stay underneath the table!"

Harley did as she was told.

"Ike!" Joker called out to his tailor. The man came out quickly he held a gun in his hand along with Jokers new suit.

"What's going on?"

"I think you have a rodent problem." Joker smiled as he could see Batman approaching to the glass door which shattered as he broke through it.

"Well Batsy ya know the door was unlocked…that was quite rude of you to go and break something…quite unnecessary really."

"Where is Doctor Quinzel?"

"I have no idea who you could be possibly talking about…oh! You mean Harley?"

"Give her to me. She is all I want for now."

"I'm not going to just give you my girl…I found her first after all." He laughed within his throat.

"You're decaying her mind Joker, hand her over."

"No…no no no not decaying! No I'm only helping her…just like you helped me when you pushed me into that lovely vat of chemicals."

Batman pulled out some sort of weapon and began to throw it at Joker but Harley stood up before he released it.

"Wait!" She screamed.

_Harley you over protective little naïve dumb brat_, "Harley sweetie! What a surprise!"

She walked up towards Batman hands in the air, "Don't hurt him. Just take me instead."

Joker stood still, it was lovely to see how she was protecting him, but just the same he wanted to wring her pretty little neck for it. There was nothing he could really do but watch as Harley handed herself over.

Harley however…had a delicious plan brewing within her imagination that she could only thank Joker for widening…and oh how Joker would soon learn about the devious plan…and he would work with it, and meld it together to become the greatest plot he ever played with…the two of them would create the greatest joke…greatest chaos ridden joke ever…Jokers dreams of Harley working right beside him were growing immensely…_she's perfect in everyway…_

**_This is the end of part 1 of I Happen to Like Jokes, please continue reading on!_**

**_Look for I Happen to Like Jokes Part 2...thank you very much~_**


End file.
